knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Nova država Hrvatija 2033.
zbirka priča Igor Beleš, Mladen Blažević, Alen Brabec, Hana Dagostin, Goran Gluščić, Majda Jurić, Alen Kapidžić, Zoran Krušvar, Davor Mandić, Eva Rodić, Lea Stoiljković Medved, Dajana Šalinović, Robert Vrbnjak, Carmela Žmirić, Zoran Žmirić urednik Alen Kapidžić dizajn naslovnice Sanja Kapidžić Proslov Inspirirani trenutnim društveno-političkim događajima, odlučili smo napisati zbirku kratkih distopijskih priča koje se odnose na blisku budućnost pod premisom da je u Republici Hrvatskoj prevladala krajnja desnica te je na snazi klerofašističko društveno uređenje pod krinkom demokracije. Pisanjem ovih priča i njihovim objavljivanjem te javnim predstavljanjem i čitanjem, kao riječki pisci i riječke spisateljice odgovaramo na trenutnu društvenu situaciju radeći ono što najbolje znamo – maštamo i pišemo. Približavanjem slike budućnosti koju bi mogle formirati danas donesene odluke, pokušavamo upozoriti na njihovu dalekosežnost kao i naglasiti potrebu za stalnim propitivanjem. Uživajte u čitanju i sretno vam Preimenovanje! O zbirci rekli su: – Ja ne znam je li ovo obmana il' kopija – Velesestra Helena netom prije početka sleta u Međugorju. – It's a page-turner – Oswald Mosley, baronet od Ancoatsa, britanski političar. – Najbolji hrvatski povijesni roman ikad! – Vibor Veleš, Utrnulo Dolje. – Naša budućnost u izdanjima hrvatoličke sadašnjosti – Franjo Tuđman II, prvi hrvatski klon. – Ovo su bespuća budućih zbiljnosti – učitelj Zvane Trinajstić, krsno ime Josip, bratsko krsno ime Nemanja, na satu Dušebrižništva. – Uzbudljiv domoljubni erotski triler s elementima prirodnog od kojeg se traži stranica više – Milo Badžić, vozač mnogoljudnog munjovoza na relaciji Zagreb – Međugorje. – I u ovoj najnovijoj zbirci pjesama Plodnih maternica, osjeća se onaj struj koji nas je sve ove godine dražio, nosio i uzdizao kao naciju. Naravno da hoćete još! – skladatelji T.Horvat/V.Horvat na prvoj promociji. – Muka. Zlo. Hrvatska. Djeca. Crkva. Seks. Smrt. Povraćanje – Arsen Kundak, svećenik i mistik. – Ovoj zbirci ne trebaju blurbovi! – Petar Rakovac, direktor tvrtke za oblikovanja percepcije i spoznaje "P.R.OPIS". – Jednom kada ga izdresiraš, narodu je svejedno tko mu drži lanac. – Perun, vođa pokreta otpora u Labinskim rudokopima. – Sa dom splemni! – Petar Novak (3 g.), natjecatelj u Boljoj bebi. – SEKS! – velečasnik Vigor Eltz, kad je mala od Slavice zanijela na izvoru. – 'Ko je vas poznavao, ni pakao mu neće teško pasti – deda Pantelija, iz recenzije u Glasniku Nebeskom. = Nova država Hrvatija 2033. = "Pastor Neimöller nama se, naime, ne obraća iz njemačke trideset treće, niti iz europske četrdeset šeste – on nam svoje stihove uvijek javlja iz naše budućnosti.", Boris Dežulović u tekstu: Danas sude pederima, a sutra će vama objavljen u Globusu br. 1199, 29. 11. 2013. Lanac Zoran Žmirić Sat vremena prije izlaska sunca, mekani ženski glas, olako je ispunio desetak četvornih metara prostorije. "Hvaljen Isus! Jutarnju propovijed započinjemo molitvom koju nas je poučio naš nebeski Otac. Oče naš! Koji jesi na nebesima!" Petar dlanovima protrlja oči i glasno zijevne. Protegnuo se i poskočio na noge. Zagledao se u prostirku na kojoj je proveo noć. Bila je dovoljno široka, da na nju stanu dvije osobe. Oborio je pogled i teško uzdahnuo. Pokušao se skoncentrirati kako bi čuo svoje misli, no u stvarnost ga je vraćao glas koji je dopirao iz zvučnika skrivenih u mliječno bijelim zidovima. "Gospodin s Tobom. Blagoslovljena Ti među ženama..." Jednim potezom smotao je prostirku i gurnuo je u rupu u dnu zida. Povukao je klizna vrata i zakoračio na balkon. Hladan zrak mu protrese tijelo. Zagledao se u daljinu i primijetio bijelu kapu na vrhu planine. Pogled mu zatim zapne za obasjanu susjednu petokatnicu s čijeg se krova sve do prizemlja rastezao ogromni, tanki ekran. Lijepo žensko lice crne kose i gustih, crnih obrva sijalo je radošću. Sklopljene oči, spojeni dlanovi i kutovi usana izvijeni u krivulje nalik kratkim udicama. Ispod žene u zanosu stajao je natpis: "Molitva grije! Dočekajte zimu uronjeni u Boga!" Na dnu reklame ugnijezdio se logotip tvrtke za oblikovanja percepcije i spoznaje "P.R.OPIS". Brzim koracima ušao je u stan i nestao u kupaonici. Dlanom je opipao mramornu ploču na zidu i osjetio studen. Okrenuo je termostat i kliknuo prekidač. Zauzvrat, iz zida se začuo topli bariton: "Temperatura prostorije iznosi jedanaest stupnjeva. Predviđena vrijednost za grijanje još nije dosegnuta. Srce okupano molitvom, grije dušu i tijelo." Iščetkao je zube i obrijao se hladnom vodom. Vratio se u glavnu prostoriju i prišao hladnjaku. Kako je otvorio vrata, tako je iz hladnjaka zapiskutao metalni ton: "Blagoslovi Gospodine ove darove koje ću po tvojoj darežljivosti blagovati. Po Kristu, Gospodinu našemu. Amen." S vrata hladnjaka Petar dohvati tetrapak energetskog napitka. Otvori pretinac za duboko zamrzavanje i uzme prozirnu vrećicu s crvenom tekućinom. Palcem klapne po vrhu tetrapaka i otvori ga. U nekoliko gutljaja iskapi rijetki puding, a prazan tetrapak odloži u otvor u zidu. Pritisnuo je gumb i začuo kako tlak usisava otpad povlačeći ga niz dugačku cijev. Muški glas iz pravca reciklatora gotovo je prijateljski upozorio: "Tijelo je Božji dar. Treba ga održavati čistim i zdravim. U vaš osobni karton upravo je upisano da ste konzumirali obrok s povišenim masnoćama. Imajte na umu; ukoliko se nastavite hraniti nezdravo, a s vremenom vam se pojave problemi krvožilnog sustava, bolnica vas neće primiti. Vi odlučujete o svojoj sudbini. Hvala što slijedite ispravan put." Petar se okrenuo prema balkonskim vratima i u vis podigao prozirnu najlonsku vrećicu. Pogledao je kroz tekućinu nalik na sok od cikle. Jagodicama prstiju pritisne debelu najlonsku stjenku prateći prelijevanje mjehura zraka. Vratio se u kupaonicu i na bijelom zidu otvorio bijela klizna vratašca. Izvadio je široki prozirni selotejp i na pupak prislonio vrećicu s crvenom tekućinom. Poskočio je u mjestu štiteći rukama sadržaj. Vrećica se nije pomaknula. S olakšanjem je odahnuo dodatno je ojačavši s još dva reda ljepljive trake. Vratio se u sobu i otvorio velika klizna vrata ugradbenog ormara. S vješalice je skinuo hlače, košulju i džemper. Dok se oblačio, iz zida se iznova javio ugodni bariton: "Temperatura zraka izmjerena jutros u šest sati iznosila je jedan stupanj. Toplo se obucite. Bog nam je dao odjeću da pred Njegovim licem skrijemo svoju sramotu. Dao nam je i slobodnu volju da odaberemo kakvu boju želimo nositi, no u aditivnom modelu boja, crna ima vrijednost trostruke ništice. Nositi crnu odjeću znači podsjećati se na svoju ništavnost i iskazivati poniznost pred Gospodom i Poglavnikom." Zatvorio je garderobu i još jednom preko odjeće rukom protresao vrećicu na trbuhu. Čvrsto je prianjala uz tijelo. Ogrnuo se kaputom i navukao kapu. Prije nego je izašao, zastao je na vratima i zagledao se u mjesto gdje je do prije desetak minuta stajala razmotana prostirka za spavanje. Zatvorio je oči, a kroz stisnute se kapke probila suza. Dok je napuštao stan, iza leđa mu je zvonio eho bačvastog glasa: "Pođite u miru!" *** Na autobusnoj stanici gužvala se gomila ljudi. Kako je tko novi prilazio, tako je pozdravljao okupljene. – Bog i Hrvati! – Navijeke spremni! – Sretno Preimenovanje! – Hvala također, sretno Preimenovanje. Iz pravca prigrada približavala su se okrugla blještava svjetla. Mnoštvo se počelo meškoljiti. Iza ljudi su se pojavila dva krupna redarstvenika u crnim, vojnim odorama. – Idemo građani, hitro i bez guranja. Autoritativni, no ne prestrogi glas, okupljene je u tren oka doveo u red. – Idemo ljudi, jedan po jedan. U nekoliko sekundi stvorila se pravilna vrsta koja je duž stanice vijugala poput crne, teške zmije. – Ući ćete u autobus jedan iza drugoga, mirno i dostojanstveno, kako i priliči. Autobus se sporo zaustavio. Jedan od redarstvenika prišao je vratima koja su se beščujno otvorila. Drugi je krenuo s početka reda brojeći putnike. Red je nepomično stajao sve dok se redarstvenici opet nisu sastali. – Trideset. Izvolite ući jedan po jedan. Vi ostali čekate naredni autobus. Kolona je krenula živahno, no u tišini. Kako je tko ulazio, tako se nasmiješio i redarstvenike pozdravio čestitkom "Sretno Preimenovanje". Redarstvenici su kimali glavama smješkajući se i odzdravljajući "Bog i Hrvati! Sretan blagdan i vama!", sve dok se i posljednji od trideset putnika nije ukrcao. U duplom autobusu bilo je prilično komotno. Svako treće sjedalo zjapilo je prazno. S desne strane nalazila su se crvena sjedala, s lijeve strane bijela, dok je podnica zadnjeg dijela autobusa predviđenog za stajanje, bila prekrivena plavom gumenom podlogom. Kako su putnici ulazili tako ih je kontrolor usmjeravao: – Hrvati molim sjesti desno. Srvati lijevo molim. Da, da, znam da znate, ja samo radim svoj posao. Hrbi molim produžite prema zadnjem dijelu na stajaća mjesta. Vi građanine s plavom trakom na rukavu, nemojte se zadržavati u prednjem dijelu vozila. Produžite do kraja molim. Hvala što surađujete. Putnici su zauzeli svoja mjesta i autobus je mekano kliznuo iz stanice. S lijeve strane do prozora, jedna je majka u krilo smjestila šestogodišnjeg dječaka koji se vrpoljio pokušavajući pogledom dohvatiti majčino lice. Imao je očitu namjeru nešto pitati. – Mama stolica je hladna. Majka ga čvršće prigrli i šapne: – Tu su naša mjesta ljubavi. Dječačić je upro prstom u desnu stranu autobusa i zavapio: – Tamo su stolice tople. – Evo mama te grije – odgovorila je brižno majka i objeručke obujmila dijete. – Zašto tamo ne sjednemo – navaljivao je dječak. – Tamo sjede Hrvati, a mi smo Srvati – odgovorila je majka potiho šapćući na dječakovo uho. – Što su Srvati? – dosađivao je dječak. – Mi smo Srvati sine, jer je samo tata Hrvat. Kontrolor je prišao ženi i ljubazno joj se obratio: – Gospođo dječak je već dovoljno velik da ste ga tome mogli podučiti. Kod kuće naravno. Žena se bojažljivo osmjehnula ispričavajući se. – Naravno, u pravu ste. Oprostite što gnjavimo ostale putnike. Kontrolor je izvadio crni, plastični uređaj i uperio ga u ženu. – Dom je osnova za odgoj, ne autobus – nastavio je naciljavši objektivom ženino lice. Kamera je škljocnula nekoliko puta. – Naravno, ispričavam se još jednom – uzvratila je žena. Kontrolor spremi uređaj u džep i nastavi: – Djetetu bi trebalo biti jasno da sjedite zato što je on s vama. Objasnite mu da ste se prije udaje vozili stojeći u zadnjem dijelu autobusa. Iduće godine će u školu, dovoljno je velik. Hvala što surađujete. – Naravno, hvala vam – odvratila je žena. – Kazna vam je stotinu pedeset tisuća kuna, izvolite račun. Sad se primirimo jer počinju vijesti i molitva. Autobus je opet na tren utihnuo prije nego se glas iz zvučnika zakotrljao duž vozila. "Poglavnik Hrvatije, njegova svetost Matija III, čestitao je danas blagdan Preimenovanja svim građanima naše zemlje, priopćeno je iz njegova Ureda u Bazilici svetog Saveza. Draga braćo i sestre, Hrvati i Hrvatice, poručio je Poglavnik. Na današnji dan, prije dvadeset godina, Hrvatija je rekla odlučno "Ne" ucjenama Europske unije. Kako bi održali sigurnu i stabilnu zajednicu naroda i Boga, na današnji dan naše je izaslanstvo Europskom parlamentu uručilo ispisnicu iz Unije koja podržava nazadne ideje međuljudske jednakosti koje se direktno kose sa svetošću saveza Hrvata i Stvoritelja. Istoga dana Sabor je donio odluku u kojom izriče svoju crkvenu autonomiju pri čemu je naglašeno kako Hrvatima ne trebaju posrednici između njih i Boga! Stoljećima se, naglasio je Poglavnik, rimska biskupija u Vatikanu lažno predstavljala božanskim zastupnikom na zemlji, no Hrvatski je narod osvijestio svoju ulogu u odnosu sa Stvoriteljem. Tim je činom, dodao je Poglavnik, rođena Nova Država Hrvatija, odrekavši se tako i imena Hrvatska, koje se vjekovima nametalo našem narodu. U ime Oca i Sina i Duha svetoga." Autobusom se jednosložno zaorilo "Amen!" Kako bi održao ravnotežu, kontrolor se u laganom raskoračenju ustobočio pokraj vozača, gledajući duž autobusa u putnike. Podigao je desnicu u vis pozvavši: – Bog! Putnici su jednoglasno uzvratili: – Bog! – I Hrvati! – uzviknuo je spustivši desni dlan na srce. – I Hrvati – uzvratila je gomila. – Navijeke spremni – zaključio je kontrolor. Netko je od putnika s desne strane autobusa glasno prokomentirao: – Pa nama su stoljećima nametali da se zovemo Hrvatska! To je glupo isto kao da se Belgija zove Belgijska. – Ili da se Rusija zove Ruska – prihvatio je netko od putnika. – Ili da se Engleska zove Engleska – dobacio je netko s kraja autobusa. Nastao je tajac kojeg je remetio tek nečiji šapat i tiho nakašljavanje. Tišinu je prekinuo nastavak vijesti. "Hvaljen Isus! Bog je u svojoj beskrajnoj milosti stvorio različite ljude. Hrvati zato jednako prihvaćaju i vole svih. Ali Svemogući najviše voli Hrvate, zato što su mu Hrvati najpredaniji i zazivaju ga čista srca. Dok se ostali Boga sjete samo onda kada padnu u kušnju, Hrvati ga veličaju u svakom trenutku. Ako nas sam Stvoritelj voli iznad svih, onda s pravom u svojoj zemlji, svoji na svome, možemo reći da svi ostali nažalost nisu uspjeli, poput nas zaslužiti Božju milost. Bog se svima nesebično daje, no ne uspijevaju ga svi jednako pojmiti. Zato mi Hrvati po zalogu ljubavi kojega nam je dao nebeski Otac, u svojoj zemlji prihvaćamo i one koji nisu potekli od čistoga sjemena, svoju manju braću Srvate i Hrbe, dok se svi ostali, teško mogu nazvati narodom ili ljudima. Prijepodnevnu propovijed nastavljamo molitvom koju nas je poučio naš nebeski Otac. Oče naš! Koji jesi na nebesima!" – Mama tko su Hrbi – zapiskutao je tanani glasić. Kontrolor ga je prepoznao. Prišao je majci i djetetu. – Dijete, Hrvatija je konstitucija Hrvatskog naroda i njegova dva podnaroda. Hrvati su čisti narod. Srvatska obitelj je ona u kojoj je otac Hrvat, a Hrbska ona u kojoj je majka Hrvatica. Dijete je zbunjeno gledalo kontrolora vrpoljeći se ne bi li pogledom dohvatilo majku. Kontrolor je nastavio nešto mekšim tonom: – Danas je blagdan. To je dobra prigoda da se prisjetimo kako Bog u svojoj milosti prašta. Zato vam neću napisati još jednu kaznu. Autobus je ušao u stanicu na kojoj je Petar trebao izaći. Ustao je i odmjerio reklamu pokraj izlaznih vrata. Mladi bračni par s djetetom, svi široko nasmijani i u zagrljaju. "Hrvatija zemlja sretnih ljudi". Sjetio se kako je prošle godine u tvrtki za oblikovanja percepcije i spoznaje "P.R.OPIS" fotografirao te modele. Iako su ga trenutno morile druge brige, pomislio je da bi se ovi manekeni bolje uklopili u plakat s porukom "Ne rasipajte sjeme uzalud!" Puno bolje od mladog dizača utega koji je završio na tom posteru. Nije mu bilo ugodno nakon toplog sjedala opet se naći na hladnoći. Provjerio je gleda li ga tko. Kada se uvjerio da su svi na stanici zabavljeni redarstvenicima koji broje putnike, rukom je neprimjetno na trbuhu opipao mjesto izbočenja. Vrećica je i dalje bila čvrsto prilijepljena. – OK, to je to – promrsio je Petar. Žurnim se korakom uputio prema vrhu strmih stepenica, preskačući ih po nekoliko odjednom. *** Križ na vrhu bolnice "Svetog Pletera" vidio se iz svakog kuta grada. Nekadašnja katedrala bila je prenamijenjena u jedinu, eksperimentalnu tehnokratsko-holističku bolnicu u Hrvatiji. Dok su se druge bolnice u zemlji temeljile na jednome od ta dva modela, ova je ustanova kombinirala oba. Bio je to najnoviji zajednički eksperiment Ministarstva Tijela i Ministarstva svetoga Duha kojim su se objedinila oba principa. S jedne strane liječnici su na tjelesnost gledali znanstveno i tehnički, s druge je svećenstvo inzistiralo na jedinstvu uma i duha definirajući tijelo kao energetsko polje u konstantnom međudjelovanju s okolinom. Prošavši kroz dugačak perivoj obrastao živom ogradom, Petar je zastao pored vodoskoka u dvorištu bolnice. Skoro pa nehotice, opipao je vrećicu ispod odjeće uvjerivši se kako ju samoljepljiva traka i dalje čvrsto drži. Uspravio se i odlučnim korakom krenuo prema ulazu. Prozirna klizna vrata sama su se otvorila. Ušao je u predvorje čekaonice i stao u red. Ispred prijemnog šaltera već je čekalo nekoliko ljudi. Prva na redu bila je stasita žena sijede kose i velikih podočnjaka. Na rukavu je nosila plavu baršunastu vrpcu. Činovnica iza debelog stakla pomicala je usnama, a iz zvučnika je izlazio neugodni, digitalni glas. – Vaš suprug je u prizemlju, soba trinaest. Produžite molim. Hvala što surađujete. Žena je kimnula u pozdrav, zahvalila i nestala iz predvorja. Kako su ljudi prilazili šalteru, tako ih je činovnica intervjuirala. Ispunjavala je upitnik, nakon čega bi ih rutinski usmjeravala na koji kat i u koju sobu se trebaju javiti. Hrbi su bili smješteni u prizemlju, Srvati su ležali na prvom, a Hrvati na drugom katu. Dočekavši svoj red, Petar je prišao i priljubio nos uz debelo staklo. – Bog i Hrvati građanine. Ime i prezime? – Petar Rakovac. – Rakovac? Kao ona agencija "P.R.OPIS"? – Da, tako je. – Koje ste nacionalnosti? – Hrvat sam. – Vjeroispovijest? – Hrvatolik. – Zašto ste tu? – Idem u posjetu supruzi. Jučer je operirana. – Dakle supruga je kod nas, da vidimo... Rakovac. Da, od subote. Dobro. Građanine Rakovac, jeste li se od subote do danas osjetilno družili s bilo kojom ženskom osobom? – Ne. – Jeste li se susretali s bilo kojom ženskom osobom koja vam nije rod, razgovarali s njom duže od propisanog pristojnog vremena, stajali uz nju bliže od propisane pristojne udaljenosti? – Nisam se s nikim nalazio. Službenica popravi debeli lanac koji joj je obgrlio vrat, te pogladi teški metalni križ što joj se usidrio ispod grudi. – Muškarac ima prirodnu sposobnost da proizvede život čime ga je Bog odabrao za svog suradnika. Jeste li od subote do danas uzaludno rasipali sjeme? – Nisam. – Da ste to učinili prekršili bi Božji zakon i zakon Hrvatije. – Znam to, hvala što me podsjećate. – Dobro. Još par rutinskih pitanja i gotovi smo. Petar potajice obriše znojne dlanove o kaput, a potom hineći da se oslanja o pult, rukom napravi kretnju i palcem očeša plastičnu vrećicu na pupku. I dalje je čvrsto prianjala uz kožu. Laknulo mu je. – Koja je najbolja zemlja za život? – Hrvatija – odvratio je sigurnim glasom. – Koji je jedini put do Boga? – Hrvatolički – odgovorio je Petar opet samouvjereno vidjevši da se ispitivanje uspješno privodi kraju. – Što je sveto dvojstvo? – Jedan narod, jedna vjera. Službenica kažiprstom pritisne nekoliko tipki na upravljačkoj ploči i suzdržano se nasmiješi. – Supruga vam je na drugom katu u sobi tristo dvadeset i tri. – Hvala vam. Bog i Hrvati. – Navijeke spremni! Sretno Preimenovanje! – Sretno Preimenovanje! Napustio je predvorje zaputivši se preko dugačkog bolničkog hodnika čiji je pod bio prekriven plavim linoleumom. Čim su se za njim zatvorila vrata, zapljusnuo ga je težak miris amonijaka i ustajalog zraka. Što zbog nedostatka rasvjete od koje je i ona ispravna žmigala u nepravilnim razmacima, što zbog pljesni koja je izbijala cijelom površinom, bilo je nemoguće razaznati koje boje su zidovi. Ako bi se morao kladiti, odabrao bi pariško modru. Sobe nisu imale vrata, a iz svake od njih čulo se ječanje i hroptanje bolesnika. U najmračnijem dijelu hodnika, na pokretnom ležaju micalo se suho tijelo do pola pokriveno dronjavom i flekavom plahtom. Svuda oko njega, po tlu duž zida, povaljali su se smotuljci odbačenih krvavih zavoja, flastera, cjevčica, praznih šprica i drugog medicinskog otpada. Slabašni i ispaćeni glas dozivao je, moleći čašu vode. Nakon nekoliko uzastopnih jecaja, hodnikom je odjeknuo hladni alt koji se bezuspješno trudio zvučati kao sopran. – Tišina tamo! Znaš li koliko košta pitka voda!? Petar je koračao smireno kao da je u dnevnoj šetnji s onom koja je od subote ležala u komi. Koliko god da je želio potrčati na drugi kat, odlučio je ne privlačiti pozornost. Sjetio se kako su nakon upoznavanja šetali kroz naselja u kojima su odrasli. Nikad nije bio u njezinom kvartu, kao što ni ona nije zalazila u njegov. Hodali su od jutra do večeri, pokazivao joj je u koju je školu išao, gdje se kao dijete igrao, koje je motive fotografirao prvom kamerom koju mu je otac poklonio... I cijelo vrijeme želio njezin dlan u svome. Ponekad bi joj neizdržavši, kao slučajno prstima dotaknuo ruku, na što bi se ona povukla ljuteći se, iako je ta ljutnja bila zaogrnuta u bojazan da ih netko vidi i prijavi redarstvu. Koliko je samo žudio za jednim kratkim dodirom. Pomaknuo je ruku želeći još jednom opipati vrećicu na trbuhu, no odmah je odustao. Iza sebe začuje škripanje cipela koje su ga sustizale brzim i kratkim koracima. Dvije po dvije časne sestre iz reda Sestara svetog Pletera koračale su jedna iza druge poluglasno se moleći. Propustio ih je skrenuvši prema širokim i prostranim stepenicama koje su vodile na kat. Čista prozorska stakla tek su neznatno popravljala otužan dojam prvog kata. Dugogodišnja nebriga za bijele zidove ostavila je traga, ponegdje i masnoga. Pod je bio svježe opran, no vrlo vjerojatno prljavom vodom. Na nekoliko mjesta nedostajale su ploče podnih obloga zbog čega se bijeli pod činio kao cesta s otvorenih šahtama. Hodnici su bili prazni i tihi, no za razliku od odjela za Hrbe, puno topliji. Na svakih nekoliko metara stajali su čisti koševi za smeće, aparati za energetske i osvježavajuće napitke, a do prozora drvene klupe premazane mliječnom uljanom bojom i pokoja stolica od bijele plastike. Petar se uklonio u stranu kako bi propustio tehno–holističku sestru koja je ispred sebe gurala kolica s toplomjerima. Dok je prilazila začulo se nekoliko kraćih piskutavih tonova. Zaustavila se i iz džepa na bluzi izvadila prozirni ekran s kojeg je očitala broj sobe. U Uređaj je prinijela ustima i nervozno odrezala: – Strpljenja, ne mogu sama obići četiristo pacijenata! Hvala što surađujete. Taman kad je Petar zaokrenuo prema gornjem katu, sestra je prošla kraj njega ljubazno ga pozdravivši. – Bog i Hrvati građanine! – Navijeke spremni – odvratio je Petar staloženo, a sestra nestane niz hodnik zveckajući kolicima. Uspevši se na drugi kat, skoro da su ga zaboljele oči od svjetla i čistoće. Pod je bio popločen srebrno crvenim pravokutnicima, a zidovi oblijepljeni grimiznim tapetama s ružičastim floralnim uzorcima. U isturenom dijelu glavne ostakljene prostorije, u polukrug se smjestila sjedeća garnitura od crvenog baršuna. Lakši pacijenti ogrnuti grimiznim ogrtačima čitali su novine ili igrali šah, a podalje se nalazila otvorena spa zona u kojoj se ispod infracrvene lampe od kamene soli opuštalo desetak pacijenata. Krenuo je prema jedinim vratima u dnu hodnika. Na zidu je uočio ploču od crvenog mramora s uklesanimbrojevima "200 – 400" ispod kojih je strelica pokazivala prema desnom krilu. Soba koju jetražio nalazila se na samom uglu. Prislonio je dlan na bijelu točku na vratima. Beščujno su kliznula u stranu. Iz soba se raširi miris ljiljana. Nepomično je ležala na visećem postolju presvučenim ružičastim, vlaknastimmaterijalom. Ruku položenih uz tijelo, opružila se na leđima prekrivena tankom prozirnom presvlakom. Lice joj je bilo blijedo, a oči sklopljene. Na postolju koje je sa stropa visjelo uz njezino, ležala je starica odsutnog pogleda. Vidjevši Petra, pokušala ga je dozvati, no nije uspjela ispustiti glas. – Alzheimer! Petar se okrenuo ne bi li vidio tko je još u sobi. Pogled mu se susreo sa sredovječnim liječnikom. Imao je kuštrave grmičke plave kose oko ušiju i bio kružno ogoljen u području tjemena. – Loše misli građanine. Loše misli uzrokuju demenciju. Gospod blokira razum kako bi tijelo sačuvao od ludila. Kada se duša odluči osloboditi zlih misli i prihvatiti Boga, neravnoteža će nestati. Prišao mu je na korak podigavši desnicu u zrak. – Bog i Hrvati – zazvao je. – Navijeke spremni. Ja sam Rakovac – predstavio se Petar. Liječnik posegne rukom u džep i izvadi staklenu pločicu koja ispusti tihi i kratki ton. – Nije se budila nakon operacije, no dobro reagira na molitve. Kirurgija je odradila što je mogla, sad preuzimaju Sestre svetog Pletera. Petar priđe visećem ležaju i zagleda se u poznato lice bijelo poput posteljine s reklamnih plakata. Osjetivši da će zaplakati, brzo skrene misli u svoj ured i počne razmišljati o novom sloganu kojim bi reklamirao deterdžent. "Nevino bijelo poput jaganjca Božjeg. Pročišćuje kao molitva!" – Sestre su jako uspješne u obnavljanju krvi u tijelu. Petar ga više nije čuo. Dozvao se svijesti tek kad ga je liječnik glasno zazvao. Okrenuo se i vidio da je u međuvremenu sobu ispunila molitvena skupina. Osam žena srednje dobi u crnim odorama strogih linija, okružile su ležaj prijekorno ga gledajući u iščekivanju da napusti sobu. Liječnik je krenuo prema izlazu i pomirljivo mu kimnuo. Dojmljivi ženski glas pozvao je na molitvu: – Evanđelje po Mateju 4, 24. I donosili su mu sve koji bolovahu od najrazličitijih bolesti i patnji i on ih ozdravljaše. Suglasje ženskih vokala složno je nastavio: – Gospodine, pogledaj slugu svojega. Daruj mu snažnu volju i mir, da s vjerom u ozdravljenje, pobijedi u ovoj bitci... Petar još jednom s vrata pogleda prema ležaju i zagrize donju usnu. Odmjeri ispod oka obje strane hodnika i zaputi se u susret tehno-holističkoj sestri koja je nekud žurila. – Bog i Hrvati sestro. Gdje se nalazi toalet? – Navijeke spremni građanine – odvratila je. Okrenula se bez zaustavljanja i preko ramena dodala uz osmijeh: – Samo naprijed i lijevo, piše na vratima. Čim je ušao u toalet, Petar je hitro provjerio ima li još koga u prostoriji. Kad se uvjerio da je sam, brže bolje se zatvorio u nužnik, zadignuo košulju i majicu, te sa sebe počupao selotejp oslobodivši najlonsku vrećicu. Utišao se i naćulio uši kako bi se uvjerio da je i dalje sam. Srce mu je tuklo stežući grlo poput kliješta. Protrljao je vrećicu između dlanova. Brzim pokretom skinuo je poklopac s vodokotlića i vrećicu zaronio u vodu. Odškrinuo je vrata, još jednom provjerio ima li tko nepoželjan, te konačno izašao na hodnik. – A sad nas dvojica – procijedio je skupivši oči. – A sad... Nas... Dvojica. *** Restoran u potkrovlju bolnice zjapio je prazan. Pauza za odmor bila je daleko, pa je tek za jednim stolom sjedilo dvoje pacijenata s drugog kata. Petar se zaputio prema separeu u najudaljenijem dijelu restorana koji je bio skrovit bujnim ukrasnim biljem. Za stolom je sjedio kirurg s kojim se malo čas sreo u bolničkoj sobi. Sjeo je naspram njega položivši dlanove na stol. Liječnik se navirio prema restoranu zakriljenom visokim lončanicama i zelenim puzavicama. Kad se uvjerio da ih nitko neće ometati, zakašljucao je i nervozno prišaptao: – Nemamo puno vremena. Petar se nagnuo prema njemu i počeo: – Doza krvi je tamo gdje smo se i dogovorili. Kad ćete joj dati? – Tiše – procijedio je liječnik sijevajući pogledom uokolo. – Jeste li donijeli i ostalo? Petar od nekud izvuče zlatnu, plastičnu karticu i gurne je prema svom sugovorniku. Ovaj je brže bolje poklopi dlanom i sakrije u džep. – Tu je sve? – Dvije stotine milijuna kuna – odvratio je Petar. – Onda je sve – zadovoljno će liječnik pa nastavi – Gdje ste nabavili krv? Petar ga odmjeri s laganim prezirom. – To nije vaša briga. Približavajući se Petru liječnik povisi ton, no i dalje ga držeći u šapatu: – Moram znati da li je čista. Ako senzori očitaju da se u tijelu pojavila Srvatska ili Hrbska krv svima će nam oduzeti domovnice i poslati nas u tamnice. Petar smireno odvrati: – U pitanju je život moje žene, mislite li da ne znam što sam nabavio? Nimalo smireniji liječnik se počeo osvrtati pokušavajući razgovor privesti kraju. – No dobro, samo hoću biti siguran da... – A ja hoću biti siguran da ćete joj dati krv – presiječe ga Petar. – Naravno da ću joj dati krv, zašto bi inače sad razgovarali? – brecnuo se liječnik gurajući prste kroz pramičke kudrave kose iza uha. Petar ga je gledao strogo i ispitivački. – Od kud znam da me nećete prijaviti čim izađem iz bolnice? Liječnik se podrugljivo podsmjehnuo. – Zato što država takve prijave nagrađuje s pedeset milijuna kuna, a vi ste mi upravo dali četiri puta više. – Brine me još nešto – bio je neumoljiv Petar. – Kako mogu znati da ste vični davanju transfuzije? Donacija organa i krvi zabranjena je već skoro dvadeset godina, kada ste posljednji put to radili? – Radim to češće nego mislite građanine, imajte povjerenja u mene barem onoliko koliko imate povjerenja u medicinsku sestru kad je pitate gdje je toalet. Petar ga je fiksirao pogledom punim zebnje. Doktor je shvatio njegov strah. – Umirite se građanine. Ovo je moj odjel, znam za svaki pokret koji se na njemu dogodi. Dat ću joj krv u noćnoj smjeni. A sad otiđite. – Javit ću vam se sutra. – Ne, ja ću se javiti vama. Bog i Hrvati. – Navijeke spremni. *** Najveći ured u tvrtki bio je obasjan difuznim svjetlom koje je bliještalo s bijelog staklenog stropa. Petar je sjedio za ovalnim PVC stolom i listao fotografije velikog formata. One koje ga nisu zadovoljavale razbacao je po tlu, a sudeći po njihovom broju,malo što mu se činilo dovoljno kvalitetnim. Drvena klizna vrata s presvlakom od rižinog papira nečujno su se otvorila. Ne prelazeći prag, mlađi muškarac u ranim dvadesetima s poštovanjem se ukipio očekujući da mu se Petar obrati – Reci Hinko – zabrza Petar ne skidajući pogled s jedne od fotografija. Mladić je bojažljivo prstima navlačio rukave preko dlanova pokušavajući se bez isprike opravdati što uznemiruje šefa. – Bog i Hrvati gospodine glavni uredniče... – Reci! Hinko! – ponovio je Petar mrtvački ozbiljnim tonom. – Došao sam po fotografije za novu kampanju gospodine glavni... – Tu na tlu Hinko – odvratio je Petar. – Ispred tebe. Nisu dobre, ali bolje danas nećemo snimiti. Mladić zakorači u ured, čučne i počne prebirati po gomili fotografija koje je Petar hrpimice razbacao. Vidjevši mladićevu zbunjenost Petar smekša i dobaci: – Nasmijana brineta ti je za natpis "Hrvatija zemlja sretnih ljudi". To je klasični format za javni prijevoz i javne ustanove, sto tisuća komada. Na snagatora s brkovima dopisati "Pridruži se vojnom redarstvu i ostvari svoje snove". Ide u milijun komada za osnovne i srednje škole. Tristo tisuća komada ide za glavnu biskupiju i to pošalji osobno,ostalo predaj otpremi, oni znaju što će dalje. Tužno dijete ide uz slogan "Ako tvoji roditelji ne mole redovno – prijavi ih vjeroučitelju". Malo mi je to labavo, pa to slobodno predaj građanima u odsjeku za promišljanje i reci im neka smisle nešto bolje. Sutra mi javi što su napravili. Hinko je brzo slagao razbacane fotografije ispisujući flomasterom naputke po njihovoj poleđini. – Gospodine glavni uredniče... – Hinko, ja sam vlasnik tvrtke "P.R.OPIS." Petar Rakovac. P.R. Samo što radim i stotinu drugih poslova među kojima je i urednikovanje... Hinko se toliko uznemirio da su mu probrane fotografije ispale na tlo. U strahu se bacio na pod i iznova ih počeo sumanuto skupljati. Petar se ustao od stola i prišao mu pomažući da ih složi. – Hinko, kad se ti misliš opustiti? Tu radimo ozbiljan posao, ali nismo vojni zdrug. Daj da ti pomognem... Mladić brže bolje pokupi fotografije i nestane iz ureda skoro se sudarivši s čovjekom u crnoj pelerini koji se upravo pojavio na vratima. – Ovaj mladi građanin je sve čudniji. Mislim da je mentalno bolestan. – Uđi Fedore. Opustit će se, daj mu vremena. Hoćeš popit kupicu misnog vina? Čovjek priđe stolu i sjedne na njega pokazujući rukom Petru neka se smjesti u stolici. – Ako Hinko i ima problema, sigurno nije bolestan – prokašljao je Petar. – Nego što je? – odvratio je Fedor nabirući prosijede obrve. – Mi smo uzvišen narod, moram li te podsjećati na to Fedore moj? Hrvat se ne može razboljeti, može samo doći u tjelesnu ili mentalnu neravnotežu. Fedor je duboko uzdahnuo sklopivši dlanove preko koljena. Zagledao se u svog suradnika. Šutjeli su nekoliko trenutaka. – Petre, ponekad ne znam jesi li ozbiljan, počinješ me plašiti. Eto reći ću ti otvoreno jer se znamo i surađujemo cijeli život. To što se dogodilo... Ne znam što da ti kažem. Svi smo u tvrtki užasnuti. – Hvala Fedore. – Da, ali ljudi te se plaše. Malom Hinku će stati srce. Možemo li što učiniti kao kolektiv? Bilo što? Petru se oči ovlaže i zamute. – Možete. Fedor hopsne na noge. Gumeni đonovi zacvile po tlu. – Reci Petre, bilo što? – Možete mi ostaviti dio svog posla, da si čim više zaokupim misli. Fedor počne odmahivati glavom i kolutati očima. Uspuhao se ne znajući što da kaže. Konačno odluči istresti što mu je na srcu. – Petre posljednjih dana si napravio dosta škarta. Ne funkcioniraš. Slogani su ti neuvjerljivi, fotografije toliko preosvijetljene da ih grafičari ničim ne mogu spasiti. Jučer si na snimanju napravio takav užas da si cijeli dan u tiskari bio glavna tema. Pola modela ti je ispalo iz kadra, gornji rub fotografija ti je išao ljudima preko čela, odrezao si im glave... Petar se narogušio gledajući Fedora ispod oka, na što se ovaj lecne, no nastavi. – Nemoj se molim te ljutiti, pokušaj razumjeti. Ti si Petre najveći marketinški stručnjak u zemlji i kad radiš, što se ono kaže lijevom rukom, to je bolje od svega što rade ostali... – Ne spominji ljevoruke Fedore, ti znaš kako završavaju ljevoruki koji se ne mogu rehabilitirati? – Ma to je stilska figura Petre, pa što ti je pobogu? Pokušavam ti reći da i onda kad radiš s trećinom snage, radiš bolje od svih, a ovo što si napravio proteklih nekoliko dana, ne bi potpisao ni praktikant poput Hinka. Petar se povukao u sebe trudeći se da ne zaplače. Fedor zaobiđe stol, priđe mu i napravi nježan pokret kao da će mu položiti dlan na rame, no ustukne i gurne ruku u džep. – Petre sve se može izliječiti. Imaj vjere molim te. Čak se i homoseksualci već godinama uspješno rehabilitiraju, a znaš koliko je trajalo uvjerenje kako za to nema lijeka? Petru zadrhti brada. Konačno popusti i promuklim glasom zajeca: – Fedore, ne mogu se pomiriti s time što se dogodilo. Izboli su je pred našim ulazom, noževima, barbarski... Kao da živimo u srednjem vijeku. Bez razloga, ne razumijem.Trajalo je manje od minute, a trebao sam biti uz nju. Vratio sam se po prokleti novčanik. Fedor se nagne prema Petru i objeručke ga snažno i prijateljski protrese. – Ne kuni Petre, stišaj se! Dovodiš me u tešku situaciju. Znaš da bih te trebao prijaviti zbog ovoga? Petar nekoliko puta duboko udahne i primiri se. Prokašlje, proguta slinu i pogleda Fedora. – Ne spavam noćima. Zaspem tek pred jutro. Kad bih se barem mogao na petnaest minuta umiriti na ležaju, pa da senzori pretpostave da spavam. No teško dišem i stalno se vrtim, pa prokleti detektor očitava da sam budan... – Ne kuni Petre molim te – bojažljivo će Fedor. – Netko će te čuti! Ja danas ne vjerujem nikome. Odsutan duhom, Petar je nastavio istim ravnim tonom: – A dok god sam budan, jasno ti je valjda, sustav emitira vijesti i molitve. Dođe mi da razbijem zidove i iščupam zvučnike... – Prekini više! – prodere se Fedor prestrašivši se samoga sebe. Stajali su zapanjeni i nijemo se gledali osjećajući pritisak tišine od tjemena do pleksusa. Fedor paranoično otrči do vrata i provjeri nije li ih tko čuo. Potom se u dva koraka vrati do Petra i sklapajući ruke provuče kroz zube: – Preklinjem te, imaj vjere. Petar se konačno umirio. Sklopio je oči i sporo disao. Fedor je i dalje osluškivao približava li se tko od kolega Petrovom uredu. Zabavljeni poslom, nitko ih nije čuo . Petar s iskrenom zahvalnošću pogleda Fedora. – Hvala ti što me podsjećaš na to Fedore. – Ti odlučuješ o svojoj sudbini, Petre. – Hvala što slijediš ispravan put. – Bogu hvala. Od nekud se u sobi začuo kratki melodičan ton nakon kojega se javio ženski glas: "Bog i Hrvati gospodine glavni uredniče! Pred vratima je jedan gospodin koji se predstavio kao liječnik. Traži da hitno izađete." Petar pogleda Fedora, prvo zbunjeno, a potom osjeti neizdrživo uzbuđenje. – To je njezin kirurg sigurno, nešto se dogodilo! Protrčao je kraj Fedora, poskliznuo se na porazbacane fotografije, no iznova uhvatio ravnotežu i gipko poput mačke izjurio iz ureda. Otvorio je ulazna vrata i sjurio se niz stepenice. Čuo je iza sebe kako ga pozdravlja glas iz zvučnika: "Pođite u miru!" Preko puta ulaza u tvrtku "P.R.OPIS", naslonjen na ulični zid stajao je čovjek u crnoj kožnoj jakni koja mu je sezala do ispod pojasa. Iako bez liječničke odore, Petar ga je iz daleka prepoznao. Bio je to kirurg kojega je prije nekoliko sati podmitio. Ne obazirući se na promet, Petar pojuri prema njemu doviknuvši s polovine ceste: – Je li sve u redu!? Čim mu je prišao shvatio je da je nešto čudno. Liječnik je izbjegavao pogledati ga u oči, no ne pomaknuvši se ipak je čekao da mu Petar priđe. – Je li sve u redu!? – ponovio je zadihano Petar približavajući mu se. – Kako za koga građanine Rakovac – odvratio je hladno kirurg. Petar osjeti kako mu nečiji pogled probija potiljak. Instinktivno se okrenuo i sučelio s četiri hladna oka. – Bog i Hrvati građanine! Predstavite se! Petar je gledao u dva vojna redarstvenika širokih ramena i krupnih šaka. – U čemu je problem gospodo redarstvenici? – uzvratio je sluteći zlo. – Bilježimo prvi neposluh građanine. Izvolite se predstaviti. Jeste li vi Petar Rakovac? Liječnik koji se sa strane uzvrtio, upre prstom u Petra. – To je on. Jedna od dvojice u crnim kožnim šinjelima dohvati Petra za zglob šake i savije mu ruku iza leđa. Petar bolno jaukne. – Bilježimo prepoznavanje od strane svjedoka i drugi neposluh građanine. Još uvijek se niste predstavili. U tren oka Petru su ruke bile vezane na leđima. Čvrsti stisak savio ga je prema tlu. Vukli su ga prema crnom kombiju kojega do tad nije ni primijetio. Dok je vrhovima cipela strugao po cesti, odupre se na trenutak kako bi uhvatio liječnikov pogled. Ovaj je mirno stajao i promatrao uhićenje. Petar zareži prema njemu: – Imali smo dogovor! Dao sam vam dvije stotine milijuna kuna! Vidjevši ga nemoćnog, liječnik mu arogantno otrese: – Da, ali država mi je dala još pedeset. Krupniji od dvojice redarstvenika snažno udari Petra šakom iza uha. – To je zadnje što ste dali građanine – prosiktao je zajedljivo. – Država Hrvatija vam oduzima sve. Domovnicu, ljudska prava i svu imovinu. Božja dobra ne mogu baštiniti nevjerni. – Amen – nadoda drugi redarstvenik poklopivši otvorenim dlanom Petra preko lica. Ubacili su ga u prtljažni prostor poput vreće ugljena. Brave na vratima kliknuše i motor tiho zazuji. Kad se kombi pomaknuo s mjesta na kojemu je bio parkiran, na zidu se ukazala reklama Petrove tvrtke koja je do tad bila zaklonjena. Nasmijana lica mladih ljudi. Sjetio se koliko je truda uložio dok je postigao dobru atmosferu kako bi svi na fotografiji izgledali istinski sretni. Plakatom je dominirao natpis "Vi odlučujete o svojoj sudbini." Vozilo nije stiglo ni do prvog zavoja kad je Petar začuo nešto nalik zvuku kojega ispušta probušeni balon. Umah je pomislio da ga redarstvenici dugačkim "š" upozoravaju neka bude tiho, no onda shvati da je među njima neprobojno staklo i kako nema načina da ih čuje osim preko zvučnika. No zvuk je dolazio iz njegove neposredne blizine. Kad ga je počela hvatati vrtoglavica, shvati da ga uspavljuju plinom. Uski prostor kombija istopio se poput spaljene gume, a ni osjećaj nesvjestice nije bio daleko od toga. Osjetio je kako tone u bezobličnu, žitku masu. Sve je nestalo. *** Probudio ga je sudar brzih vlakova u glavi. Jedan mu se zabio u čeoni režanj, drugi je udario u potiljak, dok je tjeme trpjelo čekićanje malja teško procjenjive težine. – Dobro došao, brate! "Brate"? Pomislio je kako mu je živčani sustav još uvijek zatrovan plinom. Nitko se u Novoj Državi Hrvatiji nije tako oslovljavao, čak su se i rođena braća u obraćanju nazivala građanima. – Pomognite mu da se osvijesti... Nepoznati glas je tutnjao kao da dolazi iz limenog kontejnera. Prekrio je dlanovima uši i svalio se na bok. Duboki udah digne mu želudac. Smrad kakvog do tad nije osjetio. – Priviknuti ćeš se na miris plijesni. Osjetio je neizdrživu toplinu. Da li je moguće da zatvore griju nauštrb stambenih zgrada čije se kotlovnice nisu palile iznad nule? "To mora da je od otrova" – pomislio je. "Samo neka potraje". Tko zna s čime se sve, osim s hladnoćom, imao susresti u tamnicama. – Ima li tko vode? Navlažite krpu i prinesite mu je ustima. O da. Tekućina. Žeđ do sada nije ni primjećivao. Osjetio je kako mu netko u usta stavlja vlažnu krpu neugodnog mirisa. Snažno je povukao ne bi li čim bolje ovlažio jezik.Želudac mu se digne i povrati. Iscrpljen, opet se onesvijestio. – Dobro došao, brate! Dlanovima je protrljao kapke, zijevnuo i protegnuo se. U jednom je trzaju poskočio na noge. Stajao je oči u oči s nepoznatim crvenim licem. Rumeni nos, riđa četiri prsta duga, gusta brada, purpurni obrazi ispucanih kapilara i kuštrava kosa boje mrkve preko pjegavog čela, sve do svijetloplavih očiju. Neznanac mu pruži ruku. Petar zbunjeno pogleda u ispruženi dlan. – Ma što mislio o svemu, sad si u normalnom svijetu Petre. Tu se ljudi dodiruju bez straha, i ne robuju glupim pravilima koja ispiru mozak. Osmijeh nepoznatog bio je nešto najiskrenije s čime se posljednjih godina susreo. Bacio je dva kratka pogleda oko sebe i vidio da su okruženi manjom grupom ljudi. Svi su bili obučeni u crno žute, strukirane kombinezone s nekoliko velikih džepova. Tada zapazi da je i sam odjeven u jedan takav. – Ja sam Rošo – ohrabri ga nepoznati. – Dobro nam došao Petre! – Ili građanine Rakovac ako želiš da te tako zovemo dok se ne privikneš? – doviknuo je netko iza njih izazvavši salvu smijeha u prostoriji. Petar konačno pruži ruku i prihvati rukovanje. Oko njega se zaorio pljesak odobravanja. Pogledao je oko sebe. Nalazili su se u povećoj ovalnoj prostoriji bez prozora i dnevnog svijetla. Na zidovima također nije bilo vrata. – Ja sam Petar – progovorio je napokon u znak dobre volje. – Znamo tko si Petre – odvratio je crvenokosi. – Znamo sve o tebi. Prišli su im i ostali. Bilo je tu ljudi od ranih tridesetih do onih u dubokoj starosti čije su godine bile skrivene sjedim bradama. Osjetio je veliku nelagodu. Svi su se natiskali oko njega tapšajući ga po ramenima i leđima i stišćući mu nadlaktice. – Polako braćo! – progrmio je netko iz pozadine. – Dajte čovjeku da diše. Gomila se razmaknula, a Petru priđe markantni šezdesetogodišnjak kratke sijede brade i začešljane kose iste boje. Rošo se široko nasmije pogledavajući u Petra i iščekujući njegovu reakciju. – Navalili ste na njega, dajte mu da se privikne – nastavio je starac prilazeći. Korak mu je bio lak i čvrst, leđa uspravna, a držanje gospodsko. Po pogledima ostalih Petar zaključi kako starac zasigurno uživa veliko poštovanje zatvorenika. Stao je ispred Petra pružajući desnicu. Petar se sad već otkravio pa sa sigurnošću prihvati rukovanje. – Petre, ti si stijena – pozdravi ga starac smijući se. – A ja sam grom i vatra. Perun, drago mi je. Hvala ti što si došao. – Pa nije baš da sam došao. Doveden sam – odvratio je Petar. Blago se smješkajući starac zaškilji u Petra mjerkajući ga. Ostali nisu skidali osmjeha s lica. – OK Petre, kad se malo privikneš, onda ćemo razgovarati. Do tada, neka bude kako ti kažeš. Doveli su te. Prostorijom se razlio smijeh. Rošo se primakne do Petra i Peruna i s poštovanjem predloži: – Perune, možda da se svi vratimo na počinak. Duboko je u noć. U znak prihvaćanja Perun zaklima glavom. – Rošo je u pravu. Probudio si se u nezgodno vrijeme, bolje da nastavimo sa snom. Ustajanje je za koji sat. Vidiš li vrata tamo u dnu? Petar se zagleda i primijeti metalni poklopac na tlu. – To je jedini ulaz. Ako moraš na toalet, samo se spusti ljestvama do donje razine. Ali ne idi niže, tamo su ugljenokopi. Ljudi su polijegali jedni uz druge. Djelovali su kao grupa od međusobnog povjerenja. Gotovo da bi se čovjek zakleo kako su nerazdvojni prijatelji, što obzirom na situaciju i ne bi previše čudilo. Tko zna kakav je život tu, ma gdje to "tu" uopće bilo. Petar nije sklopio oka do jutra. "Hvaljen Isus! Jutarnju propovijed započinjemo molitvom koju nas je poučio naš nebeski Otac. Oče naš! Koji jesi na nebesima!" Petru je trebalo nekoliko trenutaka da shvati kako nije kod kuće. Glas koji ga je probudio bio je isti onaj koji je slušao svakoga jutra prije odlaska na posao. I molitva je bila u slovo ista, kao i naglasak i dinamika izgovora. – Jesi li se uspio odmoriti? Rošo je već bio spreman za pokret. Ostali su jedan za drugim već nestajali u rupi na tlu. Petar zaokruži pogledom po prostoriji. Bila je to jazbina lošeg osvjetljenja, ravnog poda od utabane zemlje, smrdljiva od zadaha neopranih tijela i nikada prozračena. Činilo mu se da ga je netko smjestio u glineni vrč bez rupe pri vrhu. "Gospodin s Tobom. Blagoslovljena Ti među ženama i blagoslovljen plod..." – Imam osjećaj da sam cijeli život u zatvoru – odvrati Petar. – A tek si stigao – naceri se Rošo. – Dobro je Petre, danas ćeš upoznati novu stvarnost. No prvo moramo odraditi smjenu. Petar je do podneva imao nekoliko žuljeva i glavu pretrpanu hrpom novih informacija. Zatvor u kojemu su boravili bio je smješten u rudničkom kompleksu u srcu Istre. Zatvorenici nisu raspolagali nikakvim informacijama, iako je Perun o svemu znao sve. Iskapali su ugljen na dubini od dva i pol kilometra, pri temperaturi od pedeset i pet stupnjeva koje su sustavi za rashlađivanje smanjivali tek za desetak stupnjeva. Mjesečno je pogibao barem jedan zatvorenik. Radili su svaki dan po šesnaest sati, od 6 do 14 i od 15 do 23. Između dvije smjene su uživali odmor koji bi iskoristili za jedini obrok u danu, uvijek isti bezukusni, energentski puding. Bili su smješteni u sobe u grupama od po dvadeset, a cijeli je kompleks izgledao poput košnice. Nitko nije imao pojma koliki se broj zatvorenika nalazio pod zemljom, no Perun je tvrdio da se broj kreće od šest tisuća na više, raspoređenih na dvadeset razina premreženih s desetak kilometara tunela. U 14:00 iz zvučnika je zapištala iritantna sirena koja je nakon osmosatnog programa molitvi i veličanja poglavnikove vlasti, zvučala više nego ljekovito. Dvojica su između sebe ponijela iznemoglog Petra koji je zaspao čim se opružio po tlu. Probudilo ga je snažno trzanje. Iznad njega su stajali Rošo i Perun. Rošo mu je pružio limenku s vodom. – Pij u kratkim gutljajima, daju nam samo litru dnevno. Pokušao se razbuditi znajući da mu ova dvojica nisu bez razloga prekinuli odmor. Perun je sjeo do njega, a Rošo se pridružio ostalima koji su na drugom kraju sobe ispijali puding. – Kažeš Petre, da su te doveli. Predlažem da budemo otvoreni, meni i ovako ništa ne može promaknuti. Ostavimo laži i manipulacije našim tamničarima, nama u ovoj rupi preostaje samo da se držimo zajedno. A za to ostvariti, u prvom redu trebamo iskrenost., Petar ga je sumnjičavo gledao, ne znajući koliko Perun doista zna o njemu, a koliko ga je dugogodišnje tamnovanje učinilo iskusnim u procjenjivanju novaka. – Podmitio sam liječnika, dao sam mu dozu krvi za transfuziju... – Petre... Perun ga je blago prekinuo. – Ovi ljudi iza mene i ljudi u još trideset i četiri sobe ovog podzemnog logora... Svi oni čine pokret otpora kojeg vodim. Više od sedamsto ovih ljudi samo je vrh oštrice koplja. Petar nije vjerovao ušima. Otpor je riječ koja je odavno bila zabranjena. Pogledavao je iza Perunovih leđa primijetivši na licima zatvorenika kako savršeno razumiju o čemu njih dvojica upravo razgovaraju. – Da, znam – ohrabri ga Perun. – Teško je vjerovati, no imam mrežu ljudi koja daleko nadilazi ovaj zatvor. Znam sve o svakome, a ako ne znam, doznam. Imam svoje računalne stručnjake koji mogu dobaviti podatke o bilo kome. Znam recimo, da ti je jučer u medicinski karton upisano kako si pojeo obrok s povišenom razinom masnoće. Petar je ne trepćući buljio u njega sve dok ga nisu zapekle oči. Perun je nastavio sa smiješkom. – Mi smo oni zbog kojih si došao. Znaš to. Znao si da ti supruga neće preživjeti, i primi moju sućut zbog nje. No kad si se pomirio s time da ostaješ sam, odlučio si se pridružiti našoj borbi. Znao si za naše postojanje, znao si da smo snažni i da možemo svrgnuti vlast. Znaš da posvuda imamo ljude, znaš da naši ljudi uhode vojno redarstvo, škole, katedrale, bolnice, ubačeni su u sve institucije od noćnih čuvara na gradilištima do pomoćnika ministara u vladi. Znaš to. I zato si htio u zatvor. Jer želiš drugačiju budućnost. Jer želiš da se ukloni one manijake s vrha. Jer želiš osvetu što ste cijeli život bili građani drugog reda samo zato što ti je supruga bila nerotkinja. Znaš da to nije ispravno. Petru zadrhti brada, a oči se skupe od srdžbe. Htio je nešto reći, no nije uspio. Grlo mu se zatvorilo kao da je progutao krpenu loptu. Perun mu položi dlan na bedro. – Znao si Petre da će te kirurg otkucati i zato si to učinio. Znao si da je zatvor škola života i da cjelovitu sliku svijeta u kojemu živimo, možeš doživjeti samo među zatvorenicima osuđenim na tešku robiju. A tom svijetu dolazi kraj, brate. Znamo sve, predvidjeli smo svaki tvoj korak prije nego li si ga ti isplanirao. I zato ti još jednom hvala što si došao i što nam se želiš pridružiti. – Da, samo ja sam svoj plan izveo s velikim rizikom. Kirurg je mogao šutjeti i držati se našeg dogovora. Perun se slatko nasmije pa se odmah zatim brzo uozbilji. – Pa i to smo predvidjeli Petre. Zato smo i napravili sigurnosni plan. Podmitili smo ga da te prijavi. – Računajte na mene što god vam treba – odvrati konačno Petar. – Spreman sam se cijeli dati kako bi skinuli s vlasti ove samodopadne psihopate. – Tvoja će borba početi Petre, kada naša završi. – Kako to misliš Perune? – Kada dignemo ustanak i kada revolucija prođe, tvoj se posao neće razlikovati od ovoga što si do sada radio. Iako dobar broj ljudi trpi teror autokracije koja je ljudima oduzela sva prava i koja je zbog manipulacije izvitoperila čak i religijske vrijednosti... Treba biti svjestan da dio naroda ipak neće biti spreman za promjene. Tu nastupaš ti Petre. "Hrvatija zemlja sretnih ljudi". "Vi odlučujete o svojoj sudbini". "Hvala što slijedite ispravan put". Poznato Petre? Sve ćeš te parole konvertirati i njima se u ime nove vlasti obraćati građanima Hrvatije. Ljude treba uvjeriti da je nova vlast ono što su oduvijek čekali, Petre. Uvjeriti ih da je riječ o njihovom izboru. – Perune, pa nije li i to manipulacija? – uzvrtio se Petar. – Možeš Petre manipulirati ljudima za njihovo dobro ili pak ostati u ovoj rupi do kraja života i pustiti da njima manipuliraju luđaci koji su to činili i do sad. Nakon dugo vremena Petar se nasmiješio. – Mislim da to neće biti problem, Perune. – Naravno da neće, "P.R.OPIS" je najjača marketinška agencija u zemlji. Znaš posao. A da bi ga što lakše radio, u novoj te vlasti čeka vođenje Ministarstva Oblikovanja percepcije i spoznaje. Čestitam na promaknuću gospodine ministre. Petar se jedva vidno osmjehne. – Predlažem da to ministarstvo preimenujemo u Ministarstvo Istinoljublja – odvrati Petar. – Jednoglasno prihvaćeno – nasmije se Perun. Petar umorno trepne i pruži Perunu desnicu. Čvrsto se rukujući Perun mu došapne: – Ispij puding i odmori se. Imaš još dobrih dvadeset minuta za san. Dok je Petar ištipanih mišića od umora i punog želuca sklapao oči, Perun priđe ostatku zatvorenika koji su u sjedili u krugu i odmarali. Rošo znatiželjno kimne glavom prema vođi, na što ovaj preko ramena provjeri spava li Petar, a potom sa smiješkom potvrdno namigne. Rošo se podsmjehne zadovoljno i dovrši svoj puding. *** – O čemu ste razgovarali na pauzi? Perun i Rošo napetih su mišića gurali vagon prepun ugljena. Znoj se cijedio s njih kao da su ovaj čas izašli iz vode. Vlaga, vrućina i fizički napor neprekidno su ih držali budnima. Perun pogleda preko lakta u svog vjernog suradnika, pa se osvrne iza sebe da vidi ima li u blizini koga od stražara. – Objasnio sam mu da znamo sve o njemu, ali sam ga ostavio u uvjerenju kako je dolazak ovdje bio njegov izbor. Upri ovdje, na prijevoju smo. Dvojica uznika napeše tetive i ramenima čvršće upru vagon. Kotači se počnu sporije okretati, no teret ipak prevali lagani uspon i otklizi tračnicama. – Dobro je – prodahće Rošo puštajući kola da klize laganom nizbrdicom. – Što si dalje naumio? Prateći vagon u laganoj šetnji, držeći ga tek jednom rukom, Perun se toliko stiša da je Rošo morao napeti sav sluh kako bi razabrao što mu govori. – Sad kad je s nama, izdaj naredbu da se ona dvojica smaknu. Više nam ne trebaju. – Kako misliš da se smaknu!? – odvrati šokirani Rošo, na što ga Perun prostrijeli pogledom. – Eto tako. Sad kad smo Petru prelili čašu, taman nam fali da se cijela stvar pročuje. Ne vjerujem im. Rošo iskolači oči u strahu i ponizno se stane ispričavati. Ipak proguta masnu pljuvačku i nastavi. – To se ostalima neće svidjeti Perune. Do sada su obojica sve zadatke izvršavali bez pogovora i u tišini. Perun pogleda u Rošu hipnotičkim pogledom, a ovaj otrpi hladnoću. – Misliš li da ću dobiti revoluciju razmišljajući što se braći sviđa? Misliš li ti da se ja igram ljudima, Rošo? Nije svaka odluka laka, ali se svaka mora donijeti. Tračnice su se opet polegle preko ravnine. Perun i Rošo iznova upru rukama u teret. – Znam Perune, ali oni su vrhunski profesionalci. Netko drugi manje vješt, ubio bi je na mjestu. Ovi su točno znali gdje ubadaju kako bi živjela još dan, dva, ali bez ikakve šanse da preživi. – Rošo moj naivni. Svijet je pun vrhunskih i najboljih. Na slobodi sam osobno poznavao nekoliko najboljih u svom poslu, a koliko sam tek susreo najpametnijih na svijetu, to je priča za sebe. Nama sad više trebaju vjerni, nego sposobni. Sposobnoga ne možeš naučiti vjernosti, ali vjernoga možeš naučiti da bude sposoban. S ovom dvojicom ne želim riskirati, ne sad kad smo se ekipirali i kad konačno možemo krenuti. Petar nikad ne smije doznati istinu. – Bit će kako ti kažeš Perune – uzvrati ponizno Rošo upirući iz sve snage u teret. – Biti će kako ja kažem Rošo, ali ne zato što sam ja vođa, već zato što sam u pravu. Petar mora ostati u uvjerenju da je to ubojstvo bila slučajnost. Mora i dalje vjerovati da je to bio okidač koji je pokrenuo njegov plan da dođe k nama. Trenutno nema većeg prioriteta od zaštite te tajne i ti si svjestan toga, zato ću zaboraviti da smo vodili ovaj razgovor. Doguravši vagon do kraja, dvojica zarobljenika zakače kuke i sačekaju da ga stroj podigne u vis. Nakon nekoliko trenutaka, prazna kola se spuste uz gromoglasan tresak. Zatvorenici ih dograbe i krenu s njima od kud su i došli. Šutjeli su nekoliko stotina metara, a onda Perun započne. – Znam što misliš Rošo. Čitam te k'o knjigu brate. Rošo nastavi gurati pognute glave. – Razmišljaš kako pokret otpora ne bi smio koristiti iste metode kao i vlast. Rošo se strese od jeze pokušavajući nešto odgovoriti. – Pusti Rošo, prirodno je da ti se pojave takva pitanja. Vidiš, ova vlada, što više narodu ispire mozak, to nama čini veću uslugu. Mi ćemo nakon preuzimanja vlasti dobiti gotov materijal. Nećemo s narodom imati tako puno posla kao što ga je imao Matija III. Kad je zemlju izveo iz Europske unije i proglasio izolaciju. Tada su ljudi bili slobodoumni, zavedeni demokracijom, mišlju kako ih se nešto pita, kako su važni u odlučivanju... Matija III. nije ništa manji despot nego li su prije njega bili demokrati, razlika je samo u tome što je Poglavnik grubo probudio ljude, zbog čega mu je trebalo godina i godina represije da ih podčini. A mi Rošo, kad dođemo na vlast, dobiti ćemo savršeno modelirani proizvod. Nikad nemoj zaboraviti što ću ti sada reći... Jednom kada ga izdresiraš, narodu je svejedno tko mu drži lanac. Suze obliju Rošine rumene i prašnjave obraze. Crvena brada mu zadrhti u pokušaju da zatomi jecaje ushićenja. – Hvala što me podsjećaš na to Perune – procvili u zanosu. – Mi odlučujemo o svojoj sudbini Rošo. Upri ovdje, na prijevoju smo. *** "Hvaljen Isus! Od danas na raspolaganju imate novu uslugu. Ako želite preskočiti jutarnju propovijed pljesnite dva puta dlanovima. Jutarnju propovijed započinjemo molitvom koju nas je poučio naš nebeski Otac. Oče naš! Koji jesi na nebesima!" Petar protrlja oči i dva puta snažno pljesne dlanom o dlan. Glas iz zvučnika umukne. Protegnuo se šireći ruke i čilo poskoči na noge. Osvrnuo se na prostirku za spavanje. Licem mu zatitra blagi osmjeh, a sjeta mu hladom rukom pomiluje utrobu. Sagne se, brzim potezom ruke smota prostirku i gurne je u otvor na zidu. Mahne rukom ispred balkonskih vrata i senzor prepozna kretnju. Vrata se beščujno otvore. U nekoliko trenutaka se naježio. Planina koja se vidjela s balkona bila je prekrivena bjelinom. Na susjednoj zgradi s ogromnog ekrana dominirala je fotografija nasmijane žene kako u pregači vješa čisto rublje. U dnu je blještao natpis: "Nevino bijelo poput jaganjca Božjeg." Utrčao je u stan i osvrnuo se oko sebe. Deset kvadratnih metara bila su mu više nego dovoljna . Navikao je. Dogegao se do kupaonice i rukom provjerio temperaturu grijaće ploče na zidu. Brzo je povukao ruku sa studene površine. Kliknuo je na prekidač. Iz zida progovori ugodni muški glas: "Temperatura prostorije iznosi pet stupnjeva. Predviđena vrijednost za grijanje još nije dosegnuta. Od danas na raspolaganju imate novu uslugu. Ako ipak želite upaliti grijanje još jednom pritisnite prekidač." Iz prostorije se začuo niz kratkih melodija. Otrčao je do ormara i iz džepa jakne izvukao tanku prozirnu pločicu. – Halo? – Bog i Hrvati, Fedor je. – Bog i Hrvati Fedore, kako je? – S ovog broja mi je stigla poruka da si izašao, pa provjeravam. – Jesam Fedore, kod kuće sam. – Prvo sam mislio da je neka sigurnosna kontrola, zamalo mi je srce stalo. – Prestrašio si se Fedore da ćeš sa mnom u zatvor jer smo surađivali? – nasmije se Petar. S druge strane linije Fedorov glas je i dalje zvučao ozbiljno. – Kako si Petre? – Dobro sam, hvala ti što brineš. Od ponedjeljka sam na poslu. – Što se uopće dogodilo Petre? Svi smo zbunjeni. Šuška se da se u zatvoru dogodila pobuna, da su mnogi ubijeni i da su rudnici gotovo potopljeni krvlju. Gdje se uopće nalaze ti zatvorski rudnici i... Kako si ti iz svega toga izvukao živu glavu? – Mi smo ozbiljni ljudi i bavimo se ozbiljnim poslom, kuloarske priče pusti građanima nižeg razreda. Istina je da su me zabunom uhapsili i da sam pušten čim je greška uočena. Sve je u redu Fedore. Glas s druge strane čujno odahne. – Velike su kušnje Gospodove. Zato je naš nepogrešivi sustav napravio grešku, da bi ti mogao preispitati svoju vjeru. No dobro je, vidiš kako Poglavnik i Bog brinu o svemu Petre, pa pravda na kraju ipak pobjeđuje, po milosti Božjoj. – Istina Fedore. Po milosti Božjoj. – Petre, ipak ne mogu se ne zapitati... Tko zna koliko je ispravnih ljudi poput tebe greškom uhićeno, a da im se nikada nije dokazala nevinost? Petar duboko udahne i proguta obilnu slinu. – Fedore, da te ne znam rekao bih da sumnjaš u naš sustav. – Nikako Petre, to mi se jednostavno samo od sebe nametnulo. Nastala je kraća, neugodna šutnja koju je na Fedorovo olakšanje, Petar prvi prekinuo. – Fedore. Pozdravi molim te građane u uredu i reci im da mi je drago što su prihvatili novi slogan za deterdžent. Samo napomeni da uz postojeću poruku "Nevino bijelo poput jaganjca Božjeg" dodaju i "Pročišćuje kao molitva!". – Hoću Petre, učiniti ću to, mali Hinko će odmah unijeti promjenu. Dok dovršimo razgovor, biti će istaknuto na svim ekranima u državi. – Odlično. I Fedore, reci neka nadotiskaju još dvadeset milijuna novih plakata s natpisom "Vi odlučujete o svojoj sudbini." U boji, standardna veličina, svjetleća slova. Za to neka ne ispisuju račun, to je naša donacija nadbiskupiji. – Svakako Petre. – Bog i Hrvati Fedore. – Navijeke spremni. Petar prekine vezu i pozove drugi broj. Nakon nekoliko sekundi začuo se ton uspostave veze. – Bog i Hrvati gospodine časni namjesniče. Ponizno pozdravlja Petar Rakovac iz agencije "P.R.OPIS". Želio sam vam još jednom zahvaliti na vašoj beskrajnoj velikodušnosti, a posebno na aktivaciji novih usluga. To doista nije bilo potrebno, no bez obzira... Hvala vam od srca. S druge strane čulo se sporo disanje. Petar nervozno nastavi. – Samo bih želio da znate kako sam pobunjenike prijavio zbog svoje građanske dužnosti, a ne kako bih sebi priskrbio slobodu ili stekao vaše simpatije. U duhu toga, želim prijaviti još jednu veleizdaju gospodine časni namjesniče. Građanin Fedor Tancabel. OIB, L7... BB5... 4V... C02. Postavlja previše pitanja i dvoji u ispravnost sustava. Hvala vam, gospodine časni namjesniče. Hvala što ste mi omogućili da se rehabilitiram i opet spoznam istinu. Bog i Hrvati. Staklenog pogleda Petar priđe ormaru. Sporim i odmjerenim pokretima s vješalice skine hlače, košulju i vunenu majicu. Dok se odijevao iz zida poteče topli muški glas: "Temperatura zraka izmjerena jutros u šest sati iznosila je..." Petar pljesne rukama i prekine vijesti. Potom izađe na balkon i zagleda se nekud daleko. Sporo je udisao hladni zrak bistreći misli. Pogled mu se opet zalijepi na susjednu petokatnicu okupanu reflektorima. Na velikom tankom ekranu, uz slogan "Nevino bijelo poput jaganjca Božjeg" sad je stajao istaknut novi natpis, "Pročišćuje kao molitva". Petar se nagne preko betonske ograde i stane povraćati. Tunel Lea Stoiljković Medved Kad smo stigli na Hrvatske Spilje i izašli iz auta, stavila sam ruku u džep, u njemu napipala krunicu i stegnula je čvrsto u šaku. Ponavljala sam: Oprosti mi, Gospodine, oprosti mi, Gospodine… I znala sam da mi oprašta. Jer ionako ovdje nisam došla po svojoj volji, već me doveo moj muškarac. Odavno se vjerovalo da naša gradska zona, Hrvatska Rijeka Božjeg Spasa, ima podzemne tunele. Neki stanovnici HRBS-e u zadnje vrijeme čak tvrde da se živo sjećaju starih snimki tih tunela i novinara koji su iz njih izvještavali na piratskim frekvencijama prije dvadesetak ili više godina kada se osnivala Nova Država Hrvatija i kada su prvi puta zabranjeni svi mediji u zemlji. To je bilo davno. Kažu, sve su radio i TV prijamnike potom bili predali u Nadbiskupiju pa su iščezle piratske frekvencije, a s njima i novinari. Odonda se ni tuneli više nisu spominjali. Ne govori se često o vremenu u kojem je nastajala Hrvatija. Čini se da mnoga sjećanja ne idu ukorak s Hrvatskim evanđeljem, a ono je glavni dokument zemlje. Opasno je govoriti nasuprot evanđelju, najopasnije pred neznancima, nedovoljno sigurno i unutar obitelji. Zato mnogi biraju ne govoriti o sjećanjima. A ja se i ne sjećam tog doba.Čim smo se spustili do mora, osjetila sam kako mi hladni zrak i posolica crvene lice. Hodali smo brzo obalnim putem i zastajkivali samo pored raspela ovješenih o zid uz popločenu stazu kako bismo se kratko poklonili Hrvatskom Spasitelju. Moj suprug je, kao opsjednut nečastivim, već mjesec dana tvrdio da točno zna gdje je ulaz u tunel, da ga se sjeća još iz djetinjstva. Ja nisam odobravala ni samu ideju da istražujemo što se dogodilo i događa li se išta. Što nas briga! To nije naša stvar. Pokušala sam se suprotstaviti planu koji je skovao, izložila sam se riziku da me prijavi za jalovost govoreći mu otvoreno da se ne slažem s njegovim naumom. Čak sam pokušala o tome razgovarati s duhovnim kapelanom našeg nebodera, ali on nije htio ni čuti da se žalim na svog muškarca po bilo kojem pitanju. I tako sam se konačno morala pokoriti. Zaustavili smo se kod kamere B543 jer smo čuli korake iza sebe. Prilazilo nam je dvoje ljudi, muškarac i žena, činilo se da nemaju kapuljače. To me uznemirilo. Čvršće sam stegnula krunicu. Oprosti mi, Gospodine, i izbavi me. – Hvaljen Hrvatski Bog! – Navijeke za dom spremni! Pozdravili su se muškarci, a mi smo šutjele. – Posvećena Molitva od hrvatskog mora? – Da. I vi isto? – I mi. Posve mirno, rutinskim kretnjama, svi četvero kleknuli smo pred veliko raspelo postavljeno na zidu ispod kamere, suprug i ja skinuli smo kapuljače i svi smo započeli Molitvu od mora. Noć je bila hladna. Trudila sam se tečno izgovarati riječi, ali strepnja koja se pojavila bila je jača. Opsjedalo me pitanje: "Što ćemo im reći kada završimo molitvu, hoće li nas išta pitati?" Sigurno hoće. A mi ovdje nismo zbog Molitve od mora. – …i podari smiraj bijesnom moru hrvatskom. Amen – završili smo uglas. Ispostavilo se da ipak imaju kapuljače. Kao i mi, po završetku molitve navukli su ih na glave. Na tren sam odahnula. Ne bih voljela sresti ljude bez kapuljača. Nemaju ih samo jalove žene i muškarci koji se s jalovim ženama povremeno sastaju. Ali to su ljudi s margine nadbiskupije, višestruko kažnjavani mukama fizičke patnje i pod stalnim nadzorom Poglavnikovih službi. Mi ostali kapuljače skidamo samo u molitvi i u razgovorima o evanđelju. Inače ih izvan kuće uvijek nosimo. – Hladna noć – rekao je muškarac. – Da – uzvratio je kratko moj suprug. – Da se maknemo od raspela? Imate malo vremena za razgovor? Unatoč hladnoći, ruke su mi se oznojile, a srce počelo brže kucati. Pulsiranje sam osjećala u čitavom tijelu. Za razgovor s njima smo imali vremena, ali ne i potrebe. Željeli smo samo stići do kamere B547 iznad koje bi trebao biti, tako je tvrdio moj suprug, ulaz u tunel. No, ako razgovor odbijemo, bit ćemo u opasnosti. Od kad su prije sedam godina po drugi puta zabranjeni svi mediji u zemlji, uvedena je obaveza razgovora. Tko odbije ponuđeni razgovor, može biti prijavljen Poglavniku. – Imamo vremena, naravno – rekao je moj suprug potpuno staloženo i mirno. Sjeli smo na prostranu klupu postavljenu uz obalni put. Znala sam da nas čeka priča o Hrvatskom evanđelju, ona je jedini predmet razgovora kojega neznanci zatraže ili ponude. Puhalo je pa se nisam radovala ponovnom svlačenju kapuljače. Nas dvije smo i dalje šutjele, a oni su započeli govoriti. – Kako to da ste po ovakvoj hladnoći došli na Molitvu od mora? – pitao je muškarac. – Pa isto kao i vi. Poziv od Svetosti u hrvatskom srcu – rekao je moj suprug. – A gdje živite? – Nedaleko. U Ulici žrtava bezbožja. A vi? – Na drugom kraju HRBS-e, u Ulici presvete obitelji hrvatske. – Znam gdje je to. Tamo živi moja sestra. Pa kako to da ste na molitvu došli ovdje? – pitao je otvoreno moj suprug. – Eto, tako. Bez posebnog razloga. Kratko je trajao tajac, a onda je nepoznati muškarac, na moje veliko iznenađenje, otvorio sasvim neočekivanu i opasnu temu: – Nego, da vas pitam, jel' u vaš dio HRBS-e stigla priča o tunelima? – Je, stigla je. Čuli smo je. Zašto pitate? – uzvratio moj suprug mirnim glasom, hineći ravnodušnost i otvorenost. – Tek tako. Mnogi ovih dana o tome pričaju. Ja sam zadrhtala jer ovakav razgovor mogao je završiti svakako. Mi te ljude nismo poznavali, nisu ni oni nas, a umjesto očekivane priče o evanđelju, otvorena je tema o kojoj se ne bi trebalo razgovarati s neznancima. Prije nekoliko mjeseci, u moru kod luke pojavilo se mrtvo tijelo žene. Izvadila ju je Služba za komunalno-duhovni red i odnijela u ledenjaču u Nadbiskupsko zdravstveno utočište. Više dana ni jedan muškarac nije prijavio nestanak supruge, a Služba za zbrinjavanje jalovih žena pokojnicu nije mogla pronaći u svom registru ni po kojem obilježju. Zato je Nadbiskupija izdala proglas s fotografijom njenog beživotnog lica, ali ni na proglas se nitko nije javio. Konačno, morali su je pokopati u opću jamu bez oprosta jer očito nije imala supruga koji bi je tražio, a nije pripadala ni jalovima. No, sve su zrele žene u HRBS-i, kao i u cijeloj Hrvatiji, u braku ili su pak u Službi i registru jalovih. Potpuno je nemoguće i nevjerojatno da je zrela žena živjela sama i da ni jedan muškarac nije prijavio njen nestanak ili se javio na proglas. To se nije dogodilo već više od desetljeća. I ja znam da se zato pojavila intrigantna priča koja je kružila HRBS-om i koja se prenosila u susjedstvima i među rodbinom, s obitelji na obitelj. Priča kaže da je žena izašla iz tunela, da se pod HRBS-om nalazi čitava mreža podzemnih tunela, da u njima ima živih ljudi, davnih otpadnika od Hrvatske Crkve. Meni se od same pomisli na to ježila koža, ali moj suprug je danima bio opsjednut ovom pričom i silno je želio pronaći ulaz u tunel. Ne znam što je očekivao, ni koju istinu je tražio i, potpuno nasuprot njemu, ja sam čvrsto vjerovala da ni nepoznata žena ni tuneli nisu naša stvar. Tim više što je Poglavnik Hrvatske Rijeke Božjeg Spasa dao zvučno priopćenje prije nekoliko dana za koje bih se zaklela da je povezano s ovom pričom. Rekao je da će se kazniti mukama fizičke patnje svaki onaj koji pojedinačno bude zatečen bez razloga molitve ili drugog opravdanog razloga na području Hrvatskih Spilja, Svete Katarine Hrvatske, Velikog Hrvatskog vrha i još nekih lokacija u HRBS-i. Zato i nisam željela ovdje doći. Ali onda sam riješila da mi je bolje riskirati Poglavnikovu kaznu, nego snositi moguće posljedice jalovosti. Mi još nemamo djece pa bi me suprug bilo kada mogao prijaviti za jalovost. Tada bi me preko Službe za zbrinjavanje jalovih žena smjestili u Nadbiskupski red pomoćnica Hrvatske Crkve ili u Primorsku karantenu Hrvatske Rijeke Božjeg Spasa. A svi znamo što se ženama tamo događa. Smiluj se, Gospodine, strah me i same pomisli na to. Dok smo sjedili na klupi s neznancima, o svemu sam ovome razmišljala i hrabrila se da sam dobro odvagnula i dobro učinila slijedeći svoga supruga ovdje, da je Hrvatski Bog milostiv i da će mi oprostiti. Njih dvojica su nastavili razgovor. – Vi vjerujete da u tome ima istine? Da ima ljudi u tunelima? – pitao je nepoznati muškarac. – Ne. Nimalo – uzvratio je moj suprug. – Ali sjećate se tunela? Oni su postojali. Koje ste vi godište? – 2003. Sjećam se dosta mutno. Kada je nastajala Hrvatija, i kad se govorilo o tunelima, bio sam u sramotnom pubertetskom razdoblju. – Ja sam stariji od vas – napomenuo je muškarac pa nastavio - u to vrijeme pozivali su se ljudi da se priključe tunelskoj struji. Tada su prikazivane i snimke tunela na piratskim frekvencijama. Sjećam se toga dobro. Ali nevjerojatno je da bi itko u njima preživio sve ove godine. Ulazi su zatvoreni još od vremena predaje radio i tv prijamnika u Nadbiskupiju. Kad smo ih predali? 2015, 2016? Prije gotovo 20 godina. – Da, tako nešto. A, čujte, Hrvatski Bog jedini zna što je istina. – Ma, nisam mislio tumačiti istinu, samo kažem da mi priča zvuči nevjerojatno. Ako su ljudi i bili u tunelima, do sada su pokojni. Ipak, jako je čudno da tu ženu nitko nije tražio. – Da. To je čudno. – A čuli ste Poglavnikovo priopćenje da se ovdje ima dolaziti samo s valjanim razlogom? – Da, čuli smo, naravno. Mi smo i došli samo zbog Molitve od mora. – Želite da razgovaramo o Hrvatskom evanđelju? – pitao je muškarac, osjećajući suzdržanost moga supruga oko teme o tunelima. – Pa, nije potrebno. Vidim da vas tuneli više zanimaju – uzvratio je moj suprug prilično hrabro. Tada su jedan za drugim svukli kapuljače s glave. Za kamere koje su nas imale u vidokrugu i nadzornike koji su eventualno pratili baš ovaj prijenos, to bi bio znak da razgovaramo o Hrvatskom evanđelju, ali njih dvojica nisu govorili o evanđelju. Baš suprotno. I zato sam bila silno uznemirena. – Neki tvrde da znaju gdje su bili ulazi u tunele – rekao je neznanac. – Da. Čuo sam i ja da postoje takvi. – Ali ne poznajete ni jednog takvog čovjeka? – Tko zna? Ljudi nerado govore o tim stvarima. Možda poznajem nekog tko bi znao za ulaz, ali nitko mi o tome nije govorio. A vi? Znate li vi koga od takvih? Muškarac se okrenuo prema svojoj supruzi i tiho joj rekao da svuče kapuljaču. Ona je to učinila lakom kretnjom. A onda sam i ja, ne čekajući da me upozore, svukla svoju. Neznanac se potom okrenuo prema mojem suprugu i zagledao mu se u oči, nekako neobično duboko i otvoreno. Lica nam je obasjavao snop svjetla iz reflektora postavljenog u plićaku plaže nad kojom smo sjedili. Prošli su me trnci jer sam zbog tog pogleda naslutila da se sprema nešto neobično i opasno. Neznanac je djelovao previše ljudski, nije se suzdržavao, u oku mu je tinjala iskra zabranjene slobode i to je bilo zaprepašćujuće. A moj je suprug sasvim blago, jedva vidljivo, kimnuo glavom. Kao da odobrava, potiče, kao da se i on otvara. To je bilo strašno, jezovito. – Moji su roditelji iz ovog dijela HRBS-e – započeo je muškarac. – Ja sam rastao u jednoj od kuća iznad ovog obalnog puta. I tada, dok sam bio dijete, pričalo se da je ovdje tunel u koji se ulazi kroz jednu od spilja. Nisam nikada bio u takvoj spilji niti sam je vidio, ali čovjek se sjeti takvih stvari kada ga događaj potakne. – Kamera B547. Iznad nje je ulaz – rekao je kratko moj suprug. Preda mnom se otvorio ponor užasa. Ispustila sam krunicu iz ruke, kliznula je duboko u džep, i prekrila sam lice dlanovima. Nastao je tajac. Nisam imala hrabrosti ni pogledati ih. Htjela sam navući kapuljaču, zamišljala sam i nadala sam se da su i oni navukli svoje, da će time završiti ovaj razgovor, da ćemo se pozdraviti i razići. Ali umjesto toga čula sam da nastavljaju. – Jeste li zato došli? – pitao je neznanac. – A vi? – uzvratio je pitanjem moj suprug. Makla sam ruke s lica i pogledala ih. Žena je mirno sjedila, ravnodušnog bezizražajnog pogleda, staložena. Neznanac i moj suprug piljili su jedan u drugoga, ciljali zjenicama zjenice, gotovo bez treptaja. Činilo se da to traje čitavu vječnost. Znala sam što rade. Znala sam da traže čovjeka jedan u drugome, da pitaju za povjerenje. Nikada to nisam odobravala jer Hrvatski Bog to ne voli. Nedopustivo je traganje za dubinom u čovjeku, jer dubine nema. Dubina i povjerenje nalaze se samo u Hrvatskom Bogu. Ovo što njih dvojica čine je bogohulno, strašno. – Da – konačno je izustio muškarac. – I mi – rekao je moj suprug. Sve je sada bilo na kocki. Bili smo ogoljeni. Ako su njih dvoje iz Službe za komunalnoduhovni red, bit ćemo prijavljeni Poglavniku HRBS-e i podvrgnuti mukama fizičke patnje. Bit ćemo zauvijek obilježeni. Poslat će nas u Prijestolnicu na ispitivanje i tko zna kada ćemo se vratiti i hoćemo li ikada. Potpuno sam obamrla. Obuzeo me užas. Nisam imala ni jednu misao u sebi, ni jednu kretnju nisam mogla načiniti. – Hvala vam – konačno je izustio muškarac i, uz glasan i dubok udah pa onda izdah olakšanja, poravnao svoje tijelo i naslonio se na naslon klupe. To je učinio i moj suprug. Mene je u trenu zbunila nevjerica, a onda preplavilo olakšanje i zavrtjelo mi se u glavi od tog naglog razrješenja. Nisu iz Službe za komunalnoduhovni red. Da jesu, sada bi se predstavili i zatražili naše podatke, nazvali bi redara božjeg i pričekali da nas odvede. Ne bi bilo odgađanja. Ali njegovo "Hvala vam" otklonilo je gotovo sav moj strah. Moj suprug više nije govorio ništa. Nama dvjema susreli su se pogledi, kimnule smo glavom, navukle kapuljače i naslonile se, opustivši tijela. Sjedili smo u tišini još neko vrijeme. Ne znam što je tko razmišljao, ja sam bila zaokupljena molitvom zahvale kojom sam smirivala otkucaje srca. Onda su se njih dvojica gotovo istodobno ustali i krenuli prema kameri B547. Nas dvije za njima. Dan sedmi Hana Dagostin Dan prvi Ugledamo ga kako ulazi širokim hodom, odmah potom ukopano staje i gleda pred sebe. Njegov ulazak poremeti naš ravnocrtni hod po crveno-bijelim kockicama poda Centra Odrješenja. Bit će ispomoć, šapuću žene starije od mene. Zatim ga ne gledaju. Obilježje njegovog lica je svjetlost. Drugo i ne primjećujem jer ne gledam dugo u njegovo lice. Nije pristojno. I on ne bi volio da je ovdje, kao što bismo i mi voljele da on nije ovdje. Ali tu je. Sam samcat, kažnjen. Na grubu svijetlu odjeću navlači radno odijelo s oznakom svoje kazne. Smješten je s nama ženama pa znamo koju kaznu otprilike ispašta, ali sada je neupitno. PHZ. Spuštam glavu jer sam naglo pocrvenila. Prostorijom se u isti čas proliježe uzdah zgražanja, a potom i šuštanje marama dok se glave spuštaju prema podu. Zatim, muk. Dan drugi Svjetlokožni mršavi mladić ponavlja Zakon o Čednosti, ponovno i ponovno. Zatim je na redu Zakon o Ispravnoj Ljubavi. Potom gleda probne snimke na video zidu. Griješi. Mnogo. Saplet u vlastitu kosu, djeluje još mlađi nego što jest. Čini nam se da pjevuši, iako je malo vjerojatno da bi pjevušio ovdje. U vlastitom zatvoru. Kasnije, tiho žvače kruh i promatra našu djecu koja se igraju u travi. Krišom, smiješi se. Dan treći Tamo, iza dalekih gora, tamo se nalazi djevojka o kojoj misli danju, a noću još i više. Njezina duga crvena kosa toliko je meka da mu se čini da uopće ne postoji. Sanjao je jutros da ju odvode u tišini, usred bijelog dana, i preko te joj kose navlače radno odijelo s oznakom PHP. A znala je da je označena. Prijateljevala je s njim, bilo je to dovoljno. Upozorio ju je da to ne čini. Želio je da živi što dulje. Rekla mu je tada – Kad je bal, nek' je maskenbal – i pljunula na pod. – Kako si glupa – naljutio se na nju. Onda je ona pljunula na njega i otišla, zalupivši vratima. Njegova majka i otac odavna nisu na ovome svijetu, sve otkada su skrivali PHZ djecu u svojoj kući. Tu protu-hrvatskiju djecu našli su kako cvokoću od straha u žbunju iza kuće. – Vidiš što se zbiva – rekla je majka ocu dok su joj se ruke tresle. On je šutio i dotakao si piće, jedno za drugim. – Hoćeš li da postanemo životinje? Hoćeš da tu legnem na pod pa da me posisaju svi koji to žele, ha?– kazala je i pljunula na pod. – Kao da ne znaš što je bilo sa svim našim susjedima. Od šutnje nikada ništa. Čuješ li ti? – I tako su ih sakrili u svoju kuću. Nije trajalo ni pola sata. Nisu stigli ni popiti mlijeko koje se pušilo na stolu. Njega, svjetlokožnog dječaka, stavili su u nekakvu sobu za ispitivanje, ali ne sjeća se ni jednog pitanja koje su mu postavili. Sjeća se jedino glasa koji ponavlja informacije ogromnom, namrgođenom licu na zidovima te sobe. Dan četvrti Na pauzama svjetlokožni dječak izlazi na dvorište. Nikad ne jede s nama u bogoslužijskoj kantini već vani, i to izaziva automatsku antipatiju kod većine. Ipak, igra se s našom djecom na igralištu i dodaje im loptu, pa oni prvo plašljivo, a potom razdragano prihvaćaju njegovu igru. Bacaju loptu prstima, lagano, bez imalo truda. Ne shvaćaju kako to čine, pa se smiju. Smiju se sve glasnije. Jedna djevojčica najdulje od njih. Kasnije njezin otac pita nadstojnicu tko je taj mladić. Dan peti Djeca ga traže jer žele igrati igru prstima i loptom. Žene ga nevoljko puštaju i onda svjetlokožni mladić djecu uči kako da loptu bacaju prstima još nježnije. Ona se toliko smiju da se kasnije još i valjaju po travi i rade kolutove. Nadstojnica nas dotle okuplja i s video zida pušta supersoničnu himnu naše države. Nakon nje izgovara Ustav Nove Države Hrvatskije i mi potvrđujemo da smo suglasni s njime. Potom na video zidu idu rezultati našeg rada. Zadovoljili smo svi, osim njega. Znam što će se dalje događati. Dan šesti Pozvan je na razgovor u sobu u kojem nadstojnica prvo izgovara riječi i riječi namrgođenom, zumiranom licu koje se nalazi na svim zidovima prostorije. Zatim stiže i komisija pa se obraćaju njemu. Objašnjeno mu je da premalo truda ulaže u posao. Održano mu je čitanje Novog Ustava i Zakona o Ispaštanju Kazni. Potom ga puštaju van. U pauzama, kažemo mu da radi više, da se više ne igra s djecom. Još je mlad, još se može popraviti. Polako spušta glavu na koljena, a po kosi mu svjetlucaju vlasi, sjajne kao zlato. Dan sedmi Usred bijela dana na ruke mu vezuju lanac. Nije zadovoljio. Više neće vidjeti ove krajeve, a vrlo vjerojatno ni svoj vlastiti život. Bacit će ga s ostalim šesnaestogodišnjacima u nekakvu pećinu gdje će danonoćno obrađivati kamenje za gradnju palača Nove Države Hrvatije. Tu će završiti svoj život, bez da se poljubio, izgrlio, stapao u milijunima vrsta ljubavi sa stanovnicima Zemlje. Pozdravlja nas, poluglasno. Ne možemo ga ni pogledati koliko mu je svjetlosti na licu. Zabljeskuje nas pa okrećemo lica, a potom i tijela od njega. I vraćamo se na posao. Jedan dan u životu Hrvoja D. Robert Vrbnjak Još malo pa će i Nova 2033! I to smo dočekali. Ali, vjerujte, nikom nije lako. Radi se što se stigne. Svi nastojimo zaraditi koju eurodaj-babi-kunu više. Ipak, bolje je no što je pred samo desetak godina bilo. Lakše se diše. Hvala Bogu i novoj Hrvatskoj državi, otkad u njoj više nema Srba, Cigana i crvene komunističke gamadi, osjeća se kako sve ide na bolje i kako polako postajemo uređeno društvo. I svatko, ljudi na ulici, svi koje pitate, baš svatko će vam reći: "To je ono o čemu smo sanjali – vjekovni hrvatski san! Sad konačno svi imamo prigodu za bolji život." A onda, ja ovako zabrljam! Upravo kada sam dobio taj dugo željeni posao i sa suprugom dogovorio kako ćemo Novu dočekati kod njenih u Svinjarevcima, ja ovako izvrijeđam nadređenog i završim na provjeri. Što ću joj sad reći kad pita zašto ne idemo na selo, nego Novu dočekujemo kod kuće? Zbog čega sina ne vodimo kod bake i djeda, nego sjedimo za stolom, gledamo TV program i jedemo sarme iz McDonaldsa? Cijeli mi je dan bio nizašto i sve je ukazivalo na to da neće dobro završiti. Jutro sam proveo na ledenoj buretini, vješajući kuglice i ukrasne lampice na borove oko sveučilišnog kampusa. Oko podne je došao poslovođa i pitao jesam li gotov. Potvrdio sam, a on, umjesto da me pošalje u radionicu da se malo ugrijem, natjerao me da do kraja radnog vremena, stojim i studentima prodajem probušene kondome. Kada je uvidio da neću uspjeti prodati ni jedno jedino pakiranje, razljutio se i postao neugodan kako on to već zna biti. Vikao je nazivajući me nesposobnjakovićem i neznalicom u pogledu prodajnih trikova i vještina. Šutio sam. Znam, nije naš poslovođa loš čovjek, samo je malo previše zabrinut za natalitetnu stopu. Obećao sam da ću se sutra više potruditi pa se na koncu ipak primirio i ponudio me vrućom Cedevitom dizalicom. Poslije, putem prema kući, zaustavio sam se kod Zum-Zum Konzuma. – Dvije litre hrvatske Jamnice – rekoh prodavačici. Onoj mršavoj! Tu ženu ne mogu smisliti, a ni ona mene. – Gdje vi živite? To više ne postoji – odvratila je svadljivo. – Imamo samo austrijsku vodu. I to najviše litru po osobi. Jedino katolici dobiju dvije. Jednu blagoslovljenu, a drugu za piće. Jeste li katolik? – upitala me bez imalo okolišanja. Nije mi se s njom ulazilo u vodeno-religijske rasprave, kad cijeli grad zna kako joj je muž do pred koju godinu bio komunist, a sad je odjednom postao vjero-policajac, pa samo rekoh: – Naravno da jesam! Nego, ostala mi je kod kuće Zum-Zum Konzum krunica. Ništa, dajte mi onda tu jednu litru. – Nisam vas baš viđala u crkvi – odmjerila me je sumnjičavo. – Ja vam idem na Pećine u crkvu. Tamo gdje je bio Tower centar. – A tako. Onda je to sve zajedno 6. 999,99 euro-daj-babi-kuna – rekla je. – Ima li što jeftinije? – Imamo vodu u prahu. Nije loša! Pomiješate je s vodom i dobijete – vodu! Ta vam je samo 2. 999,99 euro-daj-babi-kuna! – Neću. Dajte vi meni radije Cedevitu speed – rekoh. – Blagoslovljenu ili običnu? – Običnu! Platio sam i zaputio se prema izlazu, ali, kako sam u rukama imao premalo artikala, vrata dućana su se odbila otvoriti. Morao sam se vratiti i kupiti još dva mobitela, Vegeta čokoladice i hranu za jačanje gluteusa, dok napokon nisam postigao izlaznu kvotu. A onda sam vani, ispred dućana, još naletio i na čovjeka obučena u slavonsku narodnu nošnju s tamburicom u ruci. Na rukavu je imao crvenu traku koju su svi nezaposleni dužni imati. Takvu traku sam i ja donedavno morao nositi na rukavu. – Was habe majn frojnd? – pitao me taj nezaposleni Slavonac u kojem sam tek tada prepoznao Gorana Z. – Ništa – rekoh zašutjevši, jer bolje s Goranom Z. ne imati nikakva posla i ne upuštati se u razgovore s njim. Znam ga dobro, taj uvijek nešto muti. Bio je pred nekoliko godina u zatvoru jer se u šupici iza kuće bavio nedozvoljenom umjetnom oplodnjom. A poslije je opet završio u ćuzi zbog toga što si je krivotvorio rodoslovno stablo. Htio je biti veći Hrvat no što mu to geni dozvoljavaju. Sjećam ga se još iz vremena dok je bio gay-ilegalac i hodao s mojim bivšim prijateljem Zlatkom. Poslije su se i oženili. U Grčkoj, u pederskoj komuni. Kad su se vratili u Lijepu Našu ulovili su ih na granici s lažnim bračnim ispravama. Tu su im odmah ponudili mogućnost da jedno od njih dvoje promijeni spol jer nema šale s činjenicom da je brak sveta zajednica muškarca i žene. Ili nek' jedno od njih promijeni spol ili će oboje završiti na Golom otoku. Naravno, odlučili su se za ovo prvo. Tako je Zlatko postao Zlatka, a Goran Z. je ostao Goran Z. – Kuda ćeš? – pitao me kao da su to njegova posla. – Idem platit porez na zrak – odvratio sam, a što je bilo točno. – O, moram i ja! – sjetio se, kao uzgred dodavši – Moram, mada ovaj mjesec baš i nisam pretjerano disao. Rekao je to dajući svojim riječima provokativni ton, izgovorio ih na način kao da pokušava vidjeti što ću ja odgovoriti. Šutio sam jer me baš briga koliko je on disao i kako. Disao ili ne disao, to je njegov respiratorni problem. – Vidim, ne nosiš više traku. Zaposlio si se, a? I dalje sam šutio, a on je razmaknuo svoj lajbek te počeo lupetati o tome kako je još samo tjedan dana na birou, jer već sljedeći mjesec otvara firmu za prodaju kapitalnih donacija i strategije razvoja i ima velike planove s izvanzemaljskim ulagačima u Hrvatsku. Meni se stvarno nije slušalo te njegove tamburaške laži pa samo rekoh da žurim. Niti pet minuta nakon što sam platio porez, počela je oluja. Odlučio sam sačekati u kafiću na trgu dok ne prestane. Sjedio sam i pio Cedevitu gledajući kroz prozor kako bura puše tristotinjak kilometara na sat, čupa holografske reklame i ulicom prevrće baju punu smeća, zajedno s nekim umirovljenikom koji se grčevito držao za nju. Nesretnom je starcu noga zapela u smeću. Svi su se u kafiću gromko smijali i pljeskali mu, jer je prestao biti beskoristan proračunski teret i barem je na minut, dva, dok nije skončao ispod baje, bio prava atrakcija, zvijezda. Ja se nisam smijao, nego sam cijelo vrijeme samo mislio što je s mojim kuglicama i ukrasnim lampicama. Tko zna hoće li preživjeti oluju ili ću ih sutra iznova morati vješati? Kad se vjetar smirio, otišao sam do autobusne postaje i ušao u dvojku. Morali smo malo pričekati jer je cestom prolazila kolona vozila Vlade zajedno s planovima za impresivan napredak najsuvremenije nam države Hrvatske. U nekom smo trenu svi spontano izašli iz autobusa, stavili ruku na srce i zapjevali himnu. Bogami se tu i zaplakalo od ganuća. Kući sam došao kasnije no obično. Umoran kao pas. Glava mi je htjela eksplodirati. Supruga me dočekala ljuta jer ona se lako naljuti, a posebno kada je njezin tjedni raspored narušen. Kod nas se, naime, sve zna unaprijed! Srijedom je kada dođem s posla, termin za seks ili kako ona voli reći: termin za povećanje prirodnoga prirasta i rađanja djece za dobrobit majčice nam Hrvatske. Dobro je, mislio sam, danas ništa od seksa. Po rasporedu tek za vikend. – Što se duriš? – pitao sam je, ali nije odgovorila nego je gledala novu hit seriju Janju i Zvonimira u svemiru i sakupljala bodove u nagradnoj igri, nadajući se dobitku. – Zašto kasniš? – napokon je otvorila usta ne skidajući pogled s ekrana. – Zadržao sam se, platio porez, autobus je kasnio i tako. – Aha. – Što je za ručak? – pogledao sam prema mikrovalnoj. – Instant obrok za cijelu obitelj. Steak a la Bašćanska ploča. Ali jest ćemo poslije. Sada odi po Franju u školu. – Kad mu završava? U pet? – Da. Uzeo sam tabletu protiv glavobolje i popio dvije kapsule nečega za što sam poslije uvidio da nisu bile energetski motivatori niti dodaci prehrani, kako sam isprva mislio. Zatim sam sve to potjerao niz grlo s još jednom Cedevitom dizalicom. I poželio barem na trenutak ostati sâm, ne razmišljati ni o čemu, ali nisam pravo ni zatvorio oči, a već je počela kljucati. – Ajde! Kreni! Požuri! – Evo, idem... Odjednom mi je postalo loše. Izašao sam iz stana držeći se za trbuh. U glavi mi je bubnjalo, tako bubnjalo kao da mi mozgom tutnje kopita stotinu konja ustaške vojnice dok kreće u napad. Jedva sam se domogao ulice. Mirisalo je na snijeg. – Imati ćemo bijeli Badnjak – rekla je susjeda u prolazu. Teturao sam, sporo odmičući kroz park, kada mi je zazvonio videofon. Bio je to poslovođa. Ljut. Crven kao genetski modificirana paprika. – Odmah da si došao! Vjetar je otpuhao sve kuglice s borova oko kampusa! Odmah! – urlao je s ekrana. – Ali, gospodine poslovođo, loše mi je. Nisam cijeli dan ništa jeo – odvratio sam. – Baš me briga što nisi jeo! Nisam ni ja! Dovuci tu svoju lijenu guzicu! I tada sam napravio nešto zbog čega ću danas morati na provjeru lojalnosti kod regionalnog pročelnika za kadrove. – Jebi se debilu jedan! Ti i tvoje kuglice i tvoji kondomi! – viknuo sam i prišao baji za smeće, bacio službeni videofon zajedno s unezvijerenim poslovođom u nju. Odjednom sam ugledao starčevo mrtvo tijelo. Još je bilo tu, ispod baje, samo su mu noge virile. Bio je bos, netko mu je ukrao cipele i čarape. Njegove kurje oči prijekorno su gledale u mene. Želudac mi se je okrenuo. Cedevita i tablete napravili su svoje. Ispovraćao sam se starcu po pomodrjelim, bosim stopalima, te se nekako prisilio uspraviti, praćen poslovođinim histeričnim glasom koji je i dalje dopirao iz smeća. Nemoćno sam teturao pločnikom. Prolaznici su me zaobilazili u širokom luku misleći da sam pijan. Dvije su se cure tukle ispred ulaza u prodajni centar. – Ovo je vrijeme darivanja, ovo je vrijeme darivanja... – hipnotički je ponavljao glas iz zvučnika. – Najpovoljniji božićni šoping, za najmanje euro-daj-babi-kuna... Nekoliko koraka dalje, nezaposleni kulturni djelatnici dovršavali su veliku lomaču. I večeras će netko tu nastupati. Možda opet kakva muškobanjasta lezbijka ili naivni imigrant bez urednih papira. Jer, sve je to dio kulturne ponude grada. Došao sam do škole i čekao naslonjen na žičanu ogradu. Oglasilo se zvono, djeca su istrčala u hladno predvečerje. – Was habe, Franjo? – upitah sina. – Daj mi torbu da ti ponesem. Što ste radili u školi? – Imali smo slobodne aktivnosti očuvanja hrvatskih tradicionalnih vrijednosti. Gađali smo pedere laserima. – Da? Sviđalo ti se je to? – Pa i nije baš – odgovorio je. – Više volim kada igramo nogomet ili čitamo priče. Pogledao sam ga nemoćno se nasmiješivši. – Znam sine. Znam. Dođi. Idemo kroz park. Manje je ljudi. Znaš, tata malo teško hoda. I tako smo nas dvoje, kao dvoje odraslih, polako krenuli. Hodali smo jedan pored drugog, dok me je on svojim sitnim rukama zagrlio pridržavajući me, koračali s noge na nogu, prema sigurnosti našeg malog kartonskog stančića kojeg ćemo morati otplaćivati još pedesetak godina. I to je sve. Danas čekam u Uredu za provjeru radne sposobnosti bojeći se jedino da ću opet morati nositi oznaku na rukavu: Nezaposleni građanin broj taj i taj... Ne, ne bih to mogao podnijeti. Dušebrižništvo Mladen Blažević – Narakhasan? Tamamako?... Čang?... Niš' od vas, nikad ništa od vas. Abdul... Ajde ti valjda znaš. Abdul je ustao gledajući učitelja pravo u oči. Samo je češkanje lijevog lakta odavalo nesigurnost. – Bitka na Krbavskom polju dogodila se tisućučetristodevedestreće i... I pogino je tamo posljednji hrvatski kralj Emerik Derenčin. – Abdul... Posljednji kralj? Pustio je lakat i pogled mu je pobjegao pod klupe. – Ne mm... Malo sam... Posljednji... Eee... Poglavnik sabora. – Abdul bolje šuti jer ću i tebi dat jedan. Ovo zadnje nemoj glasno pričat jer će... Zvono mu je prekinulo rečenicu. – Slušaj ovdje... Gdje ti bježiš Mbamena? Gotovo je kad ja kažem da je gotovo... Imamo danas još zadnji sat dušebrižništvo. Jadna vam majka 'ko nije napisao zadaću... Da, na ćirilici Čang, nemoj mi 'ko zadnji put... Čitat ćete mi ćirilicu k'o vodu pit. Mbamena se ukipio gledajući si prste koji su vrtjeli malog plastičnog lava. Darovao mu ga je otac prije nego što su ga preselili u dom za azilante na drugom kraju zemlje. Sjećao se da mu je tada rekao da će doći po njega i mamu čim dobije radnu dozvolu. Prošle su od tada četiri godine. Mbamena je gledao u svog učitelja kao u poštara koji donosi očevo pismo. – Ajde, sad svi na dnevno tuširanje! Popodne su obavezni satovi ekumene... Jeste čuli? U zbornici je bilo samo nekoliko kolega. Zvane je sjeo kraj Karla. S njim se i inače najviše družio od kad je pred tri mjeseca doselio iz inozemstva i zaposlio se u školi za azilante. Teško se živjelo u Švicarskoj. Ponuda za doseljenje u Hrvatsku činila se kao san koji se obistinio. Kuća s bazenom u blizini Rijeke, elitna škola za sina i posao učitelja povijesti i dušebrižništva u školi za azilante. Uvjeti za zaposlenje samo: potvrda o hrvatskoj ili srpskoj nacionalnosti; poznavanje hrvatskog ili srpskog jezika; katolička ili pravoslavna vjeroispovijest i polaganje učiteljskog ispita. Dobro se pripremio za oba predmeta, pa je ispit za učitelja prošao kao od šale. Nije se nadao da će sam moći birati pitanja. Primijetivši da je sjeo kraj njega, Karlo je prekinuo s ispunjavanjem Ukrštenih reči na svom tabletu i značajno se okrenuo prema kolegi kao da očekuje neke važne vijesti. – Vidio sam te, pričaš s mamom onog malog... Mrčiš Arapkinju? Dobra je, majke ti... Nisam još Arapkinje. – Ne mrčim... Koga? Da mrčim mater od Abdula? Pa ja sam katolik i oženj... – Pa i ja sam! Pa svi smo. Il' pravoslavci. He, he... I oženjen sam, al' nema koje nisam. Ima... Nisam Arapkinju. – Daj Karlo... – Mame su same doma s djecom, muževe čekaju godinama. Gube nadu. E, onda ja uskačem. Neke za pare, neke za kremu za ruke. Obećam im neke papire, dozvole, šta im treba. – Pa jel' riješiš? – Riješio sam sve i jednu. – Karlo, ne može se s tobom više ni pričati. – Šalim se, ajde. Ne riješim jebi ga, pa ni ne mogu riješiti... Nitko ne može riješiti. – Kako misliš? – Ti stvarno ne znaš kako stvari stoje ovdje. – Kako se ne mogu riješiti? Šta su službenici jači od zakona... Ima druga služba. Ti pričaš o pravnoj nesigurnosti, o nejednakosti. – He, he, he... Od kud si ti došao? Koja je to Švicarska? Nisu valjda tako zaostali? Šta ti misliš zašto je Hrvatska tako odskočila ekonomski? A? *** – Eeej! Dooma sam. Ima li koga kući? Iz susjedne prostorije je čuo škripanje violine i ženin prijekorni glas. – Ne mlati tim gudalom 'ko pilom! Srboljube... Koliko ti puta moram reći da violina nije cjepanica. – Dobro mama. Srboljub se sjećao pokušaja sviranja violine u Hrvatsko-srpskoj bratskoj zajednici u Aspenu. I tamo se guđenje kod kuće pretvaralo u muku, ali rado je pohađao satove jer ih je pohađala i Radmila. Kći poznatog stočara iz okolice St. Moritza. Učestvovanje u KUD-u "Stevan Mokranjac" tako je imalo svoj smisao. U Hrvatskoj je sviranje violine doživljavao kao potpuni gubitak vremena. Zato je jedva zatomio uzvik olakšanja čuvši kako se zatvaraju vrata. Dolazak oca značio je svršetak sata violine. – Tataaa! – Sine... Pusti, pa nisam bio... Odi prat ruke, da se ja svučem pa ćemo ručat. Katarina šta ima za jest? Je li i danas neka brza hrana? – Pica Zvane. Iz paketa Upoznajmo Hrvatsku, danas je slavonska na redu. – Mljac! 'Bem ti zdravu prehranu i švicarske prirodne sireve... Oprosti draga! – Prvi put ti oprošteno. Za stolom Zvane je rastezao komadić kulena zalijepljen rastopljenom gaudom. – Jesi ti znala da u Hrvatskoj nitko već više od deset godina nije dobio državljanstvo? Tamo još od velikog iseljavanja. – Kako misliš? A Jel' to tako ne treba? – Nitko tko nije Hrvat ili Srbin po nacionalnosti nije dobio državljanstvo, a neki su tu preko petnaest godina. Ogromna većina nije dobila ni radnu dozvolu. Rade u kampovima za azilante, izbjeglice i useljene. – Pa u čemu je razlika? – Nema je. Svi imaju isti status. Srboljube prestani lupat s tom lopticom u zid. K'o da mi udaraš čekićem po glavi. I što mi je sve Karlo ispričao. Još uvijek ne vjerujem. – Što je ispričao? – Pa recimo... Jesi znala za godišnju inflaciju? – Pa čula sam od susjede, bilo je i na radiju. Trebamo ić u predbožićnu kupovinu. Ispraznit račune. Rekla je Ana da trebamo sad iskoristit do dvadesetog jer poslije sve ide na pola. – Na pola da... Inflacija pedeset posto. Najavljena za dvadesetog dvanaestog. I tako svake godine pedeset posto u isto vrijeme. Znaš zašto? – Pa mislim to je u redu, znaš kad će inflacija pa... – Ma kurac je u redu! To rade jer je... – Dragi ubaci sto kuna u kutiju za Caritas. Ne praštam više. Često psuješ zadnje vrijeme. – Evo sto kuna, 'bem ti sto kuna! Evo dvjesto... Znaš ti da oni jadnici u svojim kampovima mogu trošit samo u kantinama? Mogu u trgovinama jedino kad idu na dopust. U specijaliziranim trgovinama gdje možeš kupit samo božićne ukrase. Vlasništvo crkvenih zajednica... E, al' im prije toga prepolove novčanike. I još je svakih pet godina reprecijacija kune sa zamjenom kartica i što je najgore rok za zamjenu kartica ističe, pogađaš, prije nego oni dobiju pravo na božićni izlazak. Onih pet dana oko božića da provedu sa svojim... Srboljube past ćeš sa te police, razbit ćeš glavu... Jel' ti mene čuješ? Siđi dole! – Ali ne znam zašto si ti uzrujan. U Ustavu Hrvatske piše da je ona republika svih građana i da svi imaju jednaka prava. Šta im fali? Mislim da nemaju vremena za kupovinu. Njima ti to ni ne treba. Kad ih malo pogledaš odmah ti je jasno. – Ma ku... Nedam više sto kuna. Zašto misliš da im ne treba? Pa ljudi su. Danas mi je Abdulova majka prišla poslije dušebrižništva i zamolila me da... – Što ti imaš s majkom učenika? – Pitala me... Rekla je da me Abdul jako voli i da me moli da se raspitam za njegovog oca. Nisu ga vidjeli četiri godine. Stiže samo neka božićna čestitka u ovo vrijeme. Unificirana, vidio sam je. To tako šalju svima. – Ti za sve brineš više nego za nas. Svi su ti važniji. Samo za nas nemaš vremena. Ja se brinem za sve zaposlene u domaćinstvu, pišem rasporede kuhanja kuharici, potvrđujem narudžbe za punit frižider, zamjenu jednogodišnjeg bilja u vrtu, naručujem čistače bazena! Jučer sam tri puta zvala bazendžije da dođu očistiti lišće! Zvane, sve je spalo na mene. Ti se o ničemu ne brineš. Srboljub nikako da nauči lekciju iz violine... Zaostat će. Mali Dušan Krešimir od tvog Karla ide na državno natjecanje u e-krasopisu, a Srboljub ne može ni... Zapustio si nas, svi su ti važniji. – Nemoj tako... – Je, istina je. Sa suzom u oku odjurila je do zatvorenog dijela bazena u drugoj prostoriji nadajući se da će joj hidromasažni mlaz ublažiti ljutnju i emocionalnu povrijeđenost. Pregledao je poštu na ekranu. "Državni ured za upošljavanje nedržavljana. Odobrava se upošljavanje nedržavljana u Vašem domaćinstvu isključivo za vaše osobne potrebe. Trenutna ponuda s hologramima i dosadašnjim poslovima potencijalnih uposlenika uz uvjete za upošljavanje dostavljena Vam je u privitku." – Sad mi je malo jasnije zašto to zovu upošljavanje. *** Kad je ušao u kancelariju, ravnatelj je visoko uspravio glavu kao da ne vidi dobro tko je upravo ušao pa se činilo da mu je bijeli orao s grba umotan u crvenobijelu kockastu tkaninu stajao na glavi. – Zvali ste me? – Zvao sam vas, da. U prostoriju je ušao Zvane Trinajstić, krsnog imena Josip, bratskog krsnog imena Nemanja. – Pa poznajemo se... Zašto tako služb... – Recite mi, vi ste bili u Uredu za upošljavanje i izričito tražili... Ee... Ovdje piše... Hasana Almadanija? – Od kud vama ta infor... – Oprostite, ovdje ja postavljam pitanja. Molim vas da odgovarate na pitanja. – Jesam. On je otac jednog mog učenika. – I kad su vam rekli da gospodin Almadani Hasan... Jel' se snima kolegice? Kad su vam rekli da Almadani nije na raspolaganju, tražili ste podatke gdje se točno nalazi i koji posao obavlja? – Jesam, a vi to očito znate. Šta je ovo? Vi ovo snimate. Šta je ovo? Ispitivanje? – Zovite to kako hoćete. Ja moram napraviti službenu zabilješku. Jeste li pritom bili upozoreni da su podaci o uposlenicima tajni prema Zakonu o zaštiti ljudskih prava uposlenika nedržavljana? – Onaj majmun je mljeo kao robot, 'ko ga je slušao. Nisam čuo, psovao sam ga, a sad ću i... – Utvrđujem da Zvane Trinajstić ne želi odgovoriti na ovo pitanje. Uostalom i ovo je dovoljno za pokrenuti disciplinski postupak. Sa snimkom iz Ureda i više nego dovoljno. Slobodni ste, bit ćete pravodobno obaviješteni o mjerama koje ćemo poduzeti. Zvane je neko vrijeme naizmjence nijemo gledao u ravnatelja i tajnicu. – Jebalo vas dušebrižništvo! Izašao je zalupivši vratima. Ravnatelj se pomaknuo malo unazad i bijeli orao mu se ugnijezdio na glavi. Nastavio je službeno: – Temeljem kodeksa ponašanja učitelja u obrazovanju nedržavljana i Statuta škole, pokrećem disciplinski postupak nad Zvanom Trinajstićem, krsno ime Josip, bratsko krsno ime Nemanja. U obrazloženju navodim neprofesionalan odnos zbližavanja učitelja s učenikom i obitelji učenika. Vodeći se prije svega zaštitom prava djece i njihovog prava na iste uvjete u obrazovanju, Zvane Trinaj... *** – I di ćeš sad? Što si ti uopće radio u Švicarskoj? Karlo nije glumio zabrinut izraz lica. Obrve su mu pod teretom zamišljene slike iz Švicarske na čelu radile "U". – Radio sam na jednoj farmi krava. Zvane je žličicom stavljao šećer u kavu, a Karlo ga je zamišljao kako u štali vilama krca balegu u kariolu. – Još ne mogu shvatiti što se ovdje događa. Mislim da je taj Hasan mrtav. Da je umro radeći i 'ko zna koliko njih još. I to tajenje informacija je s razlogom. To je fašizam Karlo. U Ustavu piše da je ova zemlja izgrađena na temeljima antifašizma, a ovdje... Svi su jednaki osim što u stvarnosti nedržavljani služe kao robovi. – Ma, daj Zvane... Onda je svugdje fašizam. Oćeš prema useljenicima, u Grčkoj prema Turcima i Bugarima u Bugarskoj prema Turcima i Grcima u... U Africi prema bijelcima. Nordijske zemlje preuzimaju naš model razvoja. Šta misliš? Još samo u sirotinjskim zemljama s ekstenzivnim stočarstvom k'o Švicarska i Austrija postoji neka bazična pravda... Mislim ono ja tebi sir, ti meni mlijeko. I to je... Znaš zašto? Zato jer su tamo zabranjene banke i u potpunosti provedena demonetizacija. Al' ajmo bit pošteni. Ja se ne bi mijenjao. Ne znam što bi da ja moram u Švicarsku Zvane. Iskreno... Čuvat krave... I ovce... Nisam ja čovjek bez osjećaja, ali svjestan sam da ništa ne mogu promijenit. Važno je bit na pravoj strani ograde. Ostalo su samo trabunjanja raznih rukovoditelja i slova u ustavima, svjetlosni snopovi holograma, hologramske pičke... Kužiš? Naslažeš ih kakve voliš oko sebe. Rade šta hoćeš samo za tebe, al' ni jednu nećeš jebat zapravo. – Neću ni ja više. Katarina ne ide sa mnom jer... Ostaju ona i mali Srbo. Dobijat će naknadu godinu dana, a u međuvremenu ima vremena da položi dušebrižništvo i povijest da me zamjeni. – Čuj, ja sam zvao neke prijatelje da pokušaju, al... Kad sam rekao slučaj. Niko se ne usuđuje urgirat. Ukinut će ti državljanstvo. Gadno si zasro. Karlo je primijetio dvojicu poznanika kako ulaze u kafić i počeo se vrpoljiti u stolici. Činilo se da što prije želi otići. Zvane je primijetio ustrčanost Karlovog pogleda. – Ja ću platit kavu. – Ok... Žurim, jebi ga! Javi se prije nego odeš. Izjurio je iz kafića naglo se ustavši. Zvane je izvadio karticu i pogledao stanje na računu. Godišnja inflacija je već učinila svoje. – Jebeš ga... Kamo idem, ove kune ionako ništa ne vrijede. Heroj Zoran Krušvar – Eee... Dvije tisuće trideset i treća... Trideset i treća. Kad ćemo se tebi kraja nagledat', sjeme li ti krvavo... – starčić se žali, gurajući poslužavnik po pultu u menzi. A u trideset i trećoj su Isusa zakucali za tavalon, čavlima dužine od po trideset i promjerom glave od tri centimetra. Božje za Boga, carevo za cara, vojnicima vina, a grede i čavli za stolarovog sina. I nigdje ne piše da se on žalio kako je to bila loša godina! Gledam tog starca kako sjeda za plastični stol, križa se, škropi svoj ručak pojačivačem okusa i mislim si, pet je rana Isusa ubilo na križu i pet ga rana ubija danas, svakoga dana: Komunjare. Ateisti. Pederčine. Srbi. Škrci. To zna svako dijete. Slikali smo to za zadaću, masnim prstima mrljali po školskim tabletima, ostavljali packe kakve sada svaki dan brišem s pulta. Moj je rad učiteljica, sestra Lucija, stavila na mrežnu stranicu, da sva djeca vide. Naslikao sam Krista na krvavom nebu, koje se slijevalo u jezero krvi i u krvi su se davili neprijatelji Krista i Hrvatske, a mi smo svi stajali na obali i kopljima ih nabadali kao Sveti Juraj zmaja. Sad kad malo razmislim, čini mi se da je veći dio ekrana bio crven, samo je na vrhu bio križ, a okolo crni čovječuljci, kao da sam slikao mrave u konzervi Pelatrix umaka. To je bio moj najveći uspjeh u školi. Pet je rana Božjih, da ima šesta, to bi bili svi ovi što jedu u mojoj menzi. Menza je dobro mjesto za opažanje. Nutri-pisač je super, pravi hrvatski proizvod. Serem, uvezen je s Filipina, ali za sad radi stabilno, a moj posao počinje tek ako on nešto zajebe, tako da uglavnom ne radim ništa. Zamijenim spremnike s esencijalnim nutrijentima kad se isprazne i pazim da mi ne ukradu pojačivače okusa i umake od umjetnih aroma. Povremeno obrišem pult, na kraju smjene pospremim stolove i molim se da me ne zamijene dronom. Osim toga, motrim. – Ej, šta opet nema ugljikohidrata? Neki pametnjaković protestira pred sučeljem nutri-pisača. Nosi jeftinu odjeću, bez marki. Prokleti škrtac! Kažem mu neka sačeka i odem promijeniti punjenje u pisaču. Dečko ima lijepo lice. Zamišljam ga razlijepljeno uz pločnik, kako ga gazim čizmom dok mu krv ne krene na uši. Na poslu mi nije loše. Kredite uredno otplaćujem, trenutno ih imam četiri. Jedan je za česticu u Košnici, šest kvadrata na Zametu, bivša knjižnica. Tog se neću tako skoro riješiti, računam još tridesetak godina. Do tad ću valjda oženiti Katarinu pa ćemo moći zamijeniti naše čestice za stan do dvadeset kvadrata. Nakon toga ide još dvadeset kvadrata po svakom djetetu pa ću, ako Bog da, valjda jednom doći i do sto, sto dvadeset. – Zaključat ću im zahod pa nek' seru po ulici, majke mi ako neću. Opet je netko imao proljev i zasr'o pol vecea! Kakve to želuce imaju, pička im materina, nek' nose pelene! Sto posto jedan od ovih fosila, baš smrdi k'o staro govno! – žali se moj kolega Marko, koji je zadužen za održavanje sanitarnog čvora. Malo je tanak na živce i Katarina nije baš najsretnija što se družim s njim, ali dobar je dečko u duši, dobar. Ispizde ga ovi što jedu kod nas, ali nije ni čudo. Svačega se mi tu nagledamo. Ja sve snimam iLensom, jednom ću film od toga napravit. Za iLens sam digao svoj drugi kredit, još četiri godine ću ga vraćati, ali uzeo sam premium paket pa u Hrvatskoj kreditnoj banci Biskupske komore kažu da se isplati. Lako se upravlja, uopće ne iritira oči, a u paketu sam dobio i pedeset animiranih pozadina, tako da mi se oko šarenica vrte pleteri, krune od trnja ili drugi sveti i domoljubni prizori po odabiru. A mogu i očima mijenjat boju, kad mi dosadi da su smeđe. Treći kredit sam uzeo za Vukovar. Bolnica se urušila zbog neodržavanja i onda smosvi, cijela Hrvatska, skupljali novce i sagradili im kip Bogorodice. Sedamdeset metara mramora, oniksa i armiranog betona, najveći kip Gospe na svijetu. Meni Vukovar puno znači jer se moj djed tamo borio kad je bio dragovoljac u Hrvatskoj vojsci. Moj stari se borio u ratu za nezavisnost, poginuo je na prvoj crti, negdje kod Pasjaka. Mi smo takva obitelj, domoljubna i ratnička. Vukovarska Gospa je simbol Hrvatskog jedinstva pa svi gradovi imaju virtualnu kopiju. Tako kad izađem na ulicu, moj iLens prikazuje sedamdeset metarsku Gospu kako bdije nad nama, u mraku nam svijetli, a na njenom postamentu vrte se vijesti o najnovijim i najvažnijim proizvodima na tržištu. Četvrti kredit sam uzeo za zlatni lanac. Dvadeset karata, frende. Da ne idem ja jedini na misu k'o zadnji bijednik. Na njega zakačim raspelo pa u crkvi izvadim da poljubim Isusa, a ono sjaji, nek' svi vide. Peti kredit dići ću za prsten, da oženim Katarinu pa da se više ne moram ispovijedat svaki put kad je pojebem. Znam ja da Bog prašta, ali neugodno mi pred velečasnim. A ne, recimo, kao ova baba Mirkovićka koja nam svaki dan dolazi i kojoj ništa nije neugodno. Sijeda, neobojana, ne ide kod frizera, kljove žute, staračke, ne ide kod dentalnog stilista. Koža joj nije vidjela ni lasera ni botoksa. Ista bluza boje cigle svakoga dana, nema druge, samo cigla, ciglu ti u čelo škrto posadim! Industrija u krizi, a ona ne kupuje. Stisla se k'o najgora Židovka, a znamo da živi u stanu, na osamdeset kvadrata, sama ona i mačka! Stan se ima, a za novu bluzu se nema, a? Da bar crkne škrtica pa da makar na sprovod potroši... Pa da nam nisu milijun puta rekli, sa svakog hologramskog panoa, sa svakog virtualnog displeja – tko ne troši, taj ne voli Hrvatsku! – Hvaljen Isus, dušo... – tepa mi kao da sam dijete, a ne izgovori cijeli pozdrav. Ide mi na živce pa je ispravim: – I Marija. – Da, da... I Marija, i Marija... – Hvaljen Isus i Marija! – u sebi joj pljujem u smežuranu facu i vičem: "Izgovori to kako treba, kučko! Ajde sad lijepo ispočetka." Ali, umjesto toga, ona završi: – Vazda budi, dušo... Vazda budi? Čuo sam već da neki kažu vazda, ali nas je velečasni uvijek učio navijeke. Možda je vještica stvarno Srpkinja. Meni to zvuči malo srpski. Starica ode prema stolovima, a ja mahnem Marku da mi priđe. – Što je? – Marko ima kovrčavu riđu kosu i pjegave obraze. Za takve ljude kažu da su prgavi. Ne znam je li to riječ koja njega dobro opisuje, ali svakako ima zajeban karakter. Zato mi je valjda i drag, ne volim mlitavce. Pitam ga: – Jel' se kaže vazda ili navijeke? On se smije: – O jebote, k'o da ja znam. – Pa kad ti neko kaže hvaljen Isus, što mu odgovoriš? – Pa valjda navijeke, ne znam... – A jel' ti vazda zvuči... Onako malo, srpski? – Jebote, k'o da ja znam srpski, zašto me to pitaš? – Evo, Mirkovićka mi je na hvaljen Isus rekla vazda budi. – Ona baba? O, jebiga, ona bi mogla bit Srpkinja. Vidi je... Ako sam ikad zamišljao Srpkinju, tako sam je zamišljao, majkemi. – Stara kurva, tamo živi sama u stančini, a tu dolazi na besplatnu hranu. – Ti znaš gdje živi? – Znam, živi na Srdočima, blizu mog djeda. Ja sam živio u toj ulici dok sam išao u školu, skupljao sam novce za crkvu, bio sam kod nje doma. Uvijek je neke mačke navlačila i samo gledala gdje će nešto dobit besplatno. – Kako kažeš da se preziva? – Mirković. – A moglo bi bit srpsko... Pogledaj na mrežu. Trepnem, iLens otvara njen javni profil u sekundi: Ana Mirković, udovica. Rođena tisuću devetsto pedeset i devete, nema aktivnih prijatelja, ima nešto rodbine. Ništa sumnjivo, ali ti Srbi se prikriju, naučili su. Puno slika nje i mačaka, sve slikane starinskim 2D aparatom. Interijeri, čini se zbilja lijep stan. Pretražujem prezime, mreža kaže da može bit hrvatsko, al' može bit i srpsko. Tražim vazda budi, ima i to kod nas. Stvarno je to hrvatski. Svejedno mi tu nešto nije u redu. I Marko se spaja na njen profil, gledamo ga zajedno. Baba dotle sjedi za stolom i jede, okrenuta leđima, boli nju kurac. Zamišljam kako preskačem pult, prilazim joj s leđa, zabijam glavu u tanjur i ugušim je u ostacima hrane. Fantazija je tako živa da želim obrisati prste od njene masne kose. – Pička li joj materina – mrmlja Marko. On je nešto shvatio, ja nisam. To mi nije drago. Pregledavam slike još nekoliko sekundi, ali onda priznajem: – Vidio si nešto? Ja ne vidim ništa. – Ne vidiš, jel'da? Pogledaj ove slike iz njenog stana, pogledaj. Što vidiš? – Mačku, cvijeće... Goblene... Štajaznam, jebote, ne vidim ništa posebno. – Ne vidiš ništa posebno, jel'da? E PA TO JE! Jel' vidiš negdje grb, zastavu, Tuđmana, Dolazak Hrvata na more, Odlazak Srba na traktorima, jel' igdje, na ijednoj fotki iz toga njenog stana vidiš na nekom zidu ili polici išta hrvatsko, jebem li joj ja mater izdajničku da joj jebem? – on govori sve glasnije, možda se zanio, a možda namjerno, možda želi djelovati sad, odmah, sad, protiv neprijatelja domovine. Razumijem ga, mi smo generacija koja nije bila u ratu, nas je to preskočilo i to nam teško pada. Objasnili su nam to još u školi. Muškarci smo, nismo pičke, ljubav prema domovini pokazali bismo krvlju, a ne pisanjem pjesama. Velečasni Nikola, koji nam je predavao povijest, uvijek je govorio da i mi trebamo svoje bitke, svoje ožiljke i spomenice. Dlake na vratu mi se kostriješe i mišići napinju, nije baba neprijateljski tenk, ali negdje se mora početi. Ipak, glasić u glavi mi govori da radno mjesto u radno vrijeme nije pravo mjesto i vrijeme. Tako bih narušio radnu etiku, a posao je od Boga, to se dobro zna. Zato ne jurišam, samo odgovaram Marku i to tiše, da ga smirim: – Stvarno nema. – E pa nema, da. I što ćemo sad? – stišao se i on, stisnutih zjenica i šaka. – Nešto bismo morali. – Večeras akcija? – predlaže on i ja već drhtim, od debelih potplata do ovih pet milimetara kose na glavi, akcija! Kimam i fragmenti plana se sami slažu. Predlažem: – Živi na prvom katu. Porazbijamo joj stakla i bacamo zapaljeno govno na balkon? Marko me lupi po ramenu: – Prodano, stari. Neka zna da je nepoželjna. *** Te večeri, Marko i ja hodamo Srdočima. Nad glavama nam zuje dostavni dronovi, takvima pilotira moja Katarina, smjena joj uskoro završava i pitam se dal' nas sad gleda s neke kamere. Rekla je da, kad je vrijeme povoljno i ako leti dovoljno visoko, kamerom može uhvatiti i talijanske ratne brodove na morskoj granici. Preko iLensa šaljem poljubac na njen virtualni profil. Baš me briga što je javno, nek' svi vide da je moja. Poslije ću ići do nje, nakon ovakvih akcija sam uvijek napaljen i jebem je brutalno, životinjski. Već se veselim. Večer je sparna, prava ljetna i stari asfalt mrvi nam se pod čizmama. Da, vruće je, ali vojnik nosi čizme i ljeti i zimi, a ovo je akcija, nije zajebancija. Ovo je za domovinu! Obilazimo ruševine, zapadni dio grada dosta je stradao u ratu. Kad gledam te razvaljene stambene blokove, izbrisane ulice i kuće usred kojih rastu lovor i kupina, pobjesnim i poželim da sam se rodio ranije pa da se borim rame uz rame sa starim, da i ja pomognem osloboditi Hrvatsku iz te tamnice naroda, kako su je zvali. Uvijek si nekako mislim, možda ne bi poginuo da sam ja pazio na njega. Ha, možda ni stara onda ne bi skrenula pameću i nestala, jebi ga. Ulica u koju idemo sada ima dobar pogled jer zgrada južno više nema. Ovdje su stanari nekad gledali preko ceste u zid, a sad u daljini vide zlatne krovove biskupskih dvora na Martinkovcu i preko njih more. Porastao im je standard i vrijednost nekretnina. Oni su, zapravo, ratni profiteri. U toj ulici je i naš cilj: stan Ane Mirković. Stojimo pred zgradom, u sjeni nekog stabla koje miriše na smolu. Mi mirišemo na sintetičku žlahtinu, popili smo litru. Ako je vino bilo dobro za Isusa i apostole, neće ni nama škoditi. Na dlanu odvagujem kamen i gledam u njene prozore. – Sranje – kaže Marko – prozori su otvoreni. Glupo je. Slažem se i puštam kamen da mi ispadne. Nije to – to. Nije taj efekt kad nekom probiješ bedeme od stakla i provališ kamenom u intimu, uz prasak, na silu, kao da si mu silovao kuću. – Al' možemo se israt' u vrećicu, zapalit i bacit joj u sobu. A? Nije ni to loš prijedlog, ali kao da nešto fali. Pored nas prolazi mačka. Vrlo je pitoma, trlja mi se uz nogu. Kućna životinja, ima ogrlicu. – 'Ej... Jel' ti poznata? – pitam Marka. Obojica otvaramo Mirkovićkin profil i pregledavamo slike mačaka. Mogla bi biti, vrlo bi lako mogla biti. Plan je dogovoren u sekundi, zvuči kao spektakl. Uključujem snimanje na iLensu, ovo ide na mrežu uživo, da svi vide kako prolaze neprijatelji Hrvatske! Skidam majicu, omatam ruku i hvatam mačku za vrat. Otima se, pokušava gristi, grepsti, ali ja se ne dam. Adrenalin raste, srce mi lupa. Marko vadi tekućinu za upaljač i natapa joj krzno. – Brzo, brzo... – šapćem mu, iz njegove šake čuje se škljocanje, frcaju iskre. Kaos eksplodira u trenutku. U rukama mi je vrišteća, koprcajuća buktinja, kandže, zubi i plamenovi. Bacam je najjače što mogu, vidim kako ulijeće kroz prozor i trčim za Markom koji je već odmakao. Iz stana se čuje jauk i zapomaganje, a ja u sprintu shvaćam da gori majica omotana oko moje šake i pokušavam je zbaciti. Zastajem, vrtim se i mlataram plamtećom rukom. Krpa mi pada pod noge, a ja, gol do pojasa, znojan i obasjan vatrom, oko vrata Isus, bacam pogled na naše djelo. U stanu plamte zavjese, čuje se lom, zapaljena mačka izbezumljeno skače, odbija se od zidova, ruši tapiserije, goblene, vaze i projektore, starica viče u šoku, zove upomoć. Plamen se širi na kauč, fotelju, tepih... Slike iz Pakla. Pakao te ionako čeka, babo! Srce mi lupa, u ušima šumi, zuji... Zuji sve glasnije. Redarstveni dronovi su mi nad glavom, na trupovima im svijetle reklame sponzora, Hrvatske lutrije i Narodnog piva. Njihovi zvučnici grme naređenja. Očitavaju moj kod, spajaju mi se na profil, administratori preuzimaju kontrolu. Pokušavam potrčati, ali dostiže me novi zvuk, potresa mi utrobu i magli vid. Padam četveronoške i povraćam, prosipam kiselinu po ulici, a zvuk traje i traje, kida mi bubnjiće, sve dok ruke ne dođu po mene i odvedu me. *** Kaos ne prestaje, samo gubi na dinamici i specijalnim efektima. Moje lice krivi se preko uglačanog limenog stola, skrivam ga iza znojnih otisaka dlanova. Čujem djedov glas kako se probija kroz hodnik, viče. On je heroj iz pretprošlog rata, prijeti. Ima skriven kalašnjikov i spleo je krunicu od ručnih bombi, nek' se ostave njegovog unuka jer će im jebat' kosti u grobovima. Policijskog inspektora s druge strane stola to, čini se, ne dira previše. Oči mu hladno sjaje, njegova optika ih boji srebrno. Moj iLens i zlatni lanac su oduzeli, majica je izgorjela uz nekoliko opekotina, klimu su pojačali samo zato da mi bude hladno. Naježen sam i bradavice mi strše k'o zadnjoj kurvi. Neugodno mi je. On se češka po pažljivo oblikovanoj bradici. Ne vide se sijede, ne štede se ni kreme protiv bora, možda i plastika. Uzoran građanin i potrošač, uredno ispeglane policijske uniforme kojoj prsa krasi logo Sportske kladionica Sveti Duh. Njega ne zanima što moj djed galami u hodniku. Donekle ga zanima tko je to sve sudjelovao u podmetanju požara zapaljenom mačkom, vrlo malo ga zanima zašto smo to učinili. Na moje objašnjenje da smo mislili kako je u pitanju Srpkinja, rekao je: – Idioti jedni. Pa jel' bi mi pustili da Srpkinja ima onakav stan? Ono što ga, čini se, najviše zanima jest moj odgoj. Kad mu kažem da sam živio s djedom... – Jel' ovim vani? – Da, s njim. ...smije se. Pita me kako to, gdje mi je mater? Kažem, pukla u glavu i odlutala dok sam bio mali. A jesu li dolazili ljudi i pitali za nju? Nisu. A za oca? Ne. Jesam li siguran? Jesam. Što ja mislim o ocu? Moj tata je jebeni ratni heroj koji je poginuo braneći slobodu Hrvatske od zločinaca iz Europske unije! Što mislim o njemu? Mislim da mu treba spomenik podići, eto to mislim. Policajac se smješka, kaže, ma nemoj. Ja ga gledam i nije mi tako daleko, mogao bih mu rukama do glave... Vrata se otvaraju, sad se još bolje čuje kako djed krešti psovke, ulazi visoki izbrijani tip. Prilazi inspektoru, spušta na stol omotnicu i kaže: – Isključen ti je komunikator. Ovaj ga samo gleda, podignute obrve. Visoki uzdahne i sagne mu se do uha. Adamova jabučica putuje gore – dolje dok mu šapće, a inspektorove oči šire se u čuđenju. Visoki izlazi, a inspektor se smije: – Kakve vi, mamlazi, imate sreće. Posrale su vas olakotne okolnosti! – Kakve okolnosti? – Gađali ste krivo, a pogodili pravo. Baba nije Srpkinja, tu ste se sjebali, ali su joj dečki u stanu našli fotografiju pape Franje... Eto. Hvata i mene smijeh. Papa Franjo! Vatikanski četnik, izdajnik i komunjara zbog kojeg se Rimokatolička Crkva okrenula od Boga i tradicionalnih vrijednosti pa se Hrvatska Crkva morala odcijepiti. Baba je vatikanski agent, pička li joj materina, trebali smo joj onu zapaljenu mačku niz grlo stjerati! – Da. A našli su joj i neke knjige... Chomsky, Klein, Vrbnjak i drugo antikonzumerističko smeće. Tako da će gospođa Mirković iz bolnice ravno u... Adekvatnu ustanovu. A vas dvojica dobit ćete nešto uvjetno zbog igranja s vatrom i Bog vas veselio – gura omotnicu prema meni i dodaje: – Tu ti je optika. Činiš se kao dobar dečko, ali držat ćemo te na oku, pazi što radiš! Vani je jutro, proveli smo noć u stanici. Izlazimo, djed i ja. On vidno uznemireniji od mene, ja zagrnut u neku preveliku košulju koju su mi dali u stanici da ne idem onakav gol okolo. Otkud ta košulja, nemam pojma. Možda su skinuli s nekog leša, pada mi na pamet i nervozno se smješkam. Uvijek kad sam napet padaju mi takve glupe misli na pamet, a sad sam itekako napet. Naime, zlatni lanac mi, rekli su, ne mogu vratiti, jer da je dokazni materijal i da mi je bolje držati jezik za zubima. Grizem se zbog toga, dok čekamo taksi. Marko je već otišao, nismo ga sreli pa stavljam iLens u oko i spajam se na mrežu, da vidim je li ostavio kakvu poruku. Na mreži je lavina, a ja sam bacio prvu grudu. Policija je uklonila moju snimku, ali netko je već uspio napraviti kopiju pa kopiju kopije i još tisuću. Čvorišta imaju i druge snimke, iz optika susjeda, svjedoka, nadzornih kamera, dronova u slučajnom preletu. Blješte naslovi: "Vatikanska peta kolona otkrivena u Rijeci – masonerija na djelu?", "Hrabri mladići raskrinkali špijunku, koliko ih je još?", "Blagoslovi Bože hrabre Riječane","Narodno pivo donosi priču o euročetničkoj agitatorici iz Rijeke", "Građani zločinkin stan pročistili vatrom" i tako dalje. Potrudili su se složili i film od najboljih scena iz svih kutova, gledanja se broje u stotinama tisuća, a komentari ispod snimke spuštaju se beskonačno: – Bravo dečki! Riječani su pošteni, a ne pederi i franjevaci kao što neki misle! – ta euročetnikuša to je sve franjevačko msalo HC im treba stat na kraj – Nikad se oni neće pomirit sa slobodnom Hrvatskom, trn smo im u onom masonskom oku... – koji kurac plačamo policij da građani moraju sami otkrivat ovkve kurve špijunske? – Svaka čast, samo jadna mačka. – Bog će vam platiti dečki tako treba! Sve te vještice treba spalit! – antikonuzmreisti i komunjare su najgre zlo i nakot sotonin... – što ti sereš sa tom mačkom? i ti si franjevac? HRVATSKA!!!! – To je sve djelo srbskog lobija u europi oni oduvijek... – srbi su uvijek bili blisko povezani s msaonima i židovima... – Židovski kapital još uvijek drma Europom, uzalud Kinezi... – a ne smao oni nego i smrdiljvi arapi... – Obogati se slijedeći ovih pet jednostavnih pravila... – Kinezi... – Židovi... – Srbi... – Četnici. U desnom kutu titra privatna poruka, javlja mi se Katarina. Srce mi raste dok je otvaram, danas sam ipak heroj. Najprije gledam kratku propagandnu poruku o seminaru duhovne obnove za mlade parove po posebno povoljnim cijenama, a onda mi se prikazuje Katarinino ljutito lice: – Koji ti je kurac? – neshvaćanje, razočarenje. Nije mi jasno što se događa, a ona viče: – Kako ste mogli, vi debili, kako ste mogli... – ja se čudim, oko glave mi šuma upitnika, pokušavam shvatiti gdje je problem? Znam da Katarina ne odobrava nasilje, ali dobro djelo je dobro djelo. – Kako si mogao zapaliti mačku? Ono, kakav si ti čovjek? Djed me drma za rame, ne voli kad tako zurim u nebo i gledam stvari na mreži. On je star i ne shvaća to nikako, ali sad me trese zato što nam je stigao taksi. Prekidam Katarininu poruku i sve skupa me izluđuje. Imao sam napornu noć, pa onda ta policija i taj lanac i sad kad sam praktički nacionalni heroj, cura me drka zbog neke jebene mačke? Jasno je meni da ona voli životinje i sve to, ali ipak, zar nije to što sam napravio vrijedilo jedne mačke? Morat ću ozbiljno porazgovarati s njom, previše si ta mala dopušta. Treba to na red staviti prije nego što je oženim. Odlazimo taksijem. Meni je u glavi zbrka, sto puta otvaram i zatvaram mrežu, nije sad trenutak, pokušavam se kontrolirati, ali kipim. Sjedimo nasuprot, djed je crven u licu i kosa mu je raščupana. Bučno diše, ne gleda me. Prsti mu drhte. To je zbog mene, policije i svega. Bijesan je. I ja sam bijesan, zbog lanca na kojeg još plaćam kredit, zbog Katarine, ali najviše zbog nečeg drugog što me grize čitavo vrijeme. Znam da se svi razgovori u javnim vozilima snimaju, ali nije me briga: – Zašto se onaj pandur smješkao mom starom? Šuti. – Zašto? Uzima zrak i maše rukom kao da će me poslati u pičku materinu, ali ne kaže ništa. – Koji kurac se onaj smijao mom starom? Moj stari je heroj, umro je za Hrvatsku! I dalje me ne gleda. – Što je, zašto sad šutiš koji kurac? Govori! Jel' moj tata poginuo za Hrvatsku ili nije!? Djed gleda u stranu, u zgrade koje prolaze i bandere. Ne želi biti ovdje. Ne želim ni ja, ali tu sam i što ću sad? Grabim ga za koljeno, – Govori! On se trza i gleda me ljuto, obojica bijesni psi, sami u vozilu od tri kvadrata. Na tren mislim da će ga prije srce nego što mi odgovori, ali ipak pomiče znojne usnice: – Poginuo je, da. U ratu. Uzalud čekam nastavak. Rukom mi daje znak da čekam i opet gledamo kroz prozor. Pored nas klize bespilotna vozila, preko lima im klize reklame. Gledam kako na jednom prolazi reklama za novi trgovački centar, a ista reklama upravo ide u našem vozilu i na mom iLensu. Malo dječje praznovjerje, kad vidiš odjednom tri iste reklame, uhvatiš se za dugme, za sreću. To je zabranjeno, ali mnogi to rade i kad odrastu. Ja se kontroliram, iako osjećam da kaos još nije gotov i da će mi sreća još trebati. Stižemo pred djedovu zgradu i ulazimo u stan. Bolje sam se osjećao dok su me onako sjebanog vodili u stanicu. Sa zidova me gledaju sve redom heroji, veterani iz djedove jedinice s kojom je branio Vukovar. Ovo je skroman, ali ponosan stan, trideset i šest kvadrata, stol, dvije stolice, sok od jabuke, jebem ti sok od jabuke, daj kratke. Boca loze, djed toči u dvije čašice. – Ja sam krvario za Hrvatsku, znaš... – Znam, ja... – Šuti sad! – djed ustaje, naginje se preko stola i prijeti prstom kao bajunetom: – Jebemu mater, mogao sam sto puta poginut i nije mi bilo žao! Rek'o sam sebi, ako umrem, znam zašto sam umro, e! I nema tu! A tvoj tata mi je bio sin jedini, ne znaš ti što to znači,u pičku materinu, jedinac! Jedinac! – zjenice mu plutaju, uvjeravam se da je to od rakije, a znam da nije. Bajuneta vijori dok mi preko nišana dobacuje: – Kad su tvog tatu ubili... Ma! Je, Ivane, on je umro za Hrvatsku! Samo ne za ovu Hrvatsku! U njegovoj Hrvatskoj balavci nisu palili kuće ženama, majmune glupi! – šamar mi sjeda na obraz, ostavlja trag na koži. Otvaram usta u nevjerici, ne mogu shvatiti što se upravo dogodilo, zijevam kao preparirana riba. Kad smo mi ratovali, a ratovali smo da budemo zemlja slobodnih ljudi, gledali smo u tu Europu, pička li joj materina... I htjeli smo tamo! Svi smo gledali u Europu k'o u Krista Spasitelja! I kad je opet počeo rat, još jedan rat, jer jebeš Hrvata koji nije prob'o rata, kad nam nisu dali da iz te Europe izađemo, jel' meni bilo čudno što moj sin i njegova žena gledaju preko? Sad i ja ustajem, ne znam ni sam zašto, nemam plan, ali ne mogu to slušati sjedeći: – Ma što koji kurac... – TIŠINA, JEBEM LI TE BALAVA! Moj sin je poginuo negdje oko Pasjaka, ni grob nema da njemu plačem! A zašto? Ja ću ti reć' zašto, nisam ti nikad prije rekao, jer se to u Hrvatskoj ne smije reć'! Za to smo se borili, za državu u kojoj ne smiješ ni mislit' a kamoli reć' nešto! Bježao je preko, bježao je van... – Ne! – ...jer ovo više nije bila njegova domovina, – Sereš! To nije istina! – ...njegova Hrvatska je bila u srcu, a srce je htjelo van. Jel' ti sad jasno? – Koji mi kurac pričaš te izmišljotine!? To ni... – To je istina! A što ti se s materom dogodilo, to ni dan danas ne znam, možda su inju ubili! – Lažeš! Moj otac je bio heroj, a ne izdajnik! On nikad... – I je! Sigurno da je bio heroj! Heroj je bit pošten čovjek, a ne palikuća i razbojnik, pička li ti materina, da ti pička materina... – pada još jedan šamar, ali ja nisam tu, ne osjetim ga, ja sam negdje u šumi, gdje se puca, gdje moj tata juriša, ima pušku, bori se za Hrvatsku. I moj djed se bori za Hrvatsku, za ovu Hrvatsku, jedinu koju ja znam, ne neku drugu Hrvatsku u nečijem srcu, to ne poznajem, o tome nisu govorili ni u školi ni u crkvi. Samo o srcu Kristovom, a Isus ne voli komunjare, Srbe, antikonzumeriste, homoseksualce, ateiste, Isus voli samo nas, normalne! Hrvate! Ostale treba čizmom, kamenom i plamenom! Moj djed je tamo, bori se na mojoj strani, a ovaj uplakani starac koji me šamara opet i opet, koji se trese, sav slab i nikakav, jeca tu i crveni se, ja ne znam tko je to. Od udarca mi iLens ispada iz oka i kotrlja se po podu, to me trgne. Guram djeda od sebe, on udara o stol, grabi jednom rukom moju preveliku košulju, drugom rukom bocu. Ja ga i dalje guram, prevrće se stol, djed pada, ali ne pušta me. Grabim rukama, tražim oslonac, a on zamahuje bocom. Prasak, bol, mutna slika, sumrak. Sekunde negdje nestaju. Na leđima sam, pokrivam krvavo lice rukama, a djed kleči kraj mene i šamara me. Čitavo vrijeme plače kao malo dijete. Dahće sa svakim šamarom: – Ni.. sam... nisam... se... za... to... borio... Vid mi se ponovo bistri, grabim starca, rušim ga na pod i udaram šakom u lice. I opet. I opet. Udaram ga jer se branim. Udaram ga jer branim svog oca. Udaram ga za Hrvatsku. Svog djeda, veterana, heroja, hrvatskog viteza, gazim, lomim, dok se ne prestane micati. Udaram ga šakama i čizmama, bacam na njega stolicu, uokvirenu sliku tko zna koga i Tuđmanovu bistu s police. Ostavljam ga u lokvi krvi, onda razvaljujem nogom vrata. Nije ih dovoljno otvoriti, osjećam se zarobljen i trebam probiti svoj put van, do slobode, tako da se više ne da zatvoriti. Izlazim. Čujem zujanje dronova, netko je javio policiji i samo što nisu došli. Pa što, nek me vode! Pobjeći ionako ne mogu, a i zašto bih? Kukavice bježe, a ja nisam kukavica, nitko u mojoj obitelji nije nikad bio kukavica, nitko nije bježao! Sunce mi blješti u oči i ne vidim dobro. Brišem lice rukavom, krvav je. Dobio sam svoje bitke i svoje ožiljke, dobio sam ih braneći domovinu. Jer ja sam takav, takvi su moji geni. Ja sam heroj, moj otac je heroj, moj djed je heroj, moja zemlja Hrvatska je herojska zemlja i zatrt ću svakoga tko kaže drugačije! Pomajka Carmela Žmirić – Tiskajte, tiskajte. Odlično Marta. Dišite. Ne tiskajte u glavu Marta, rađate, ne povraćate. Tako je. Porodničar u blijedo plavoj odori ravnim je glasom davao upute mladoj ženi koja se već satima napinjala na porodiljinom stolu. Ravan ton je važan. Uzbuđenje ili emocije u glasu mogle bi omekšati rodilju. Prošlo mu je glavom da ovo već predugo traje. Došlo mu je da mladu višerotkinju pomiluje po čelu, stisne joj ruku i utješi ju, no znao je da bi nakon toga uslijedio otkaz bez mogućnosti ponovnog zaposlenja. Nastavio je jednako monotono. – Marta, vidim u kartonu da vam je ovo peto dijete. Imate li više djevojčica ili dječaka? Oblivena znojem, dehidrirana i na rubu snage, ženi nije bilo do razgovora. Ipak, bile su to prve riječi koje u posljednjih sedam sati nisu zvučale nalik na "Svucite se, legnite, ne vičite, tiskajte, tiskajte, tiskajte..." – Četiri dječaka i djevojčicu – uzvratila je kroz grč. – Divno. Prava hrvatska obitelj. Vaš suprug je svojim sinovima sigurno već namijenio sva dobra koja mu je država dala za mušku djecu. – Jest. Podijelio je imovinu na sinove. Marta je stisnula zube, zakolutala očima i pokazala bjeloočnice. – Idemo opet Marta. Dolazi novi trud. Uzmite dah. Stisnite zube. Tiskajte što jače možete. Marta je učinila kako joj je rečeno i u djeliću sekunde svi bolovi nestanu. Ugoda joj se razmili tijelom. Ne zadugo. Uslijedio je šamar. – Opet ste se onesvijestili Marta. Ako nastavite ovako morat ću po doktora, a onda slijedi neprirodan porod. A nikad ne znamo što nosi carski rez. Neprirodno često daje neprirodno, pa s tom djecom nikada nismo načisto. Porodničar je pogledao na sat. Približavao mu se kraj radnog vremena. Nadao se da će Marta roditi do tada i da neće prijeći u Markovu smjenu. Marko neće imati strpljenja. – Vrijeme je da opet kratko odahnete između dva truda. Uzmite vlažnu gazu i malo se obrišite. Četiri sina kažete i sva četiri s nasljedstvom? A kći? Ugovorili ste brak? – Nismo još – prošaptala je Marta jedva držeći gazu. – Za tri mjeseca će napuniti sedam godina, pa ćemo dati oglas. – Nadam se da će se javiti dobre obitelji i dobri ženici. Odlično je što su oglašavanje pomaknuli s treće godine na sedmu, jer s tri godine sve su one prelijepe. Sklopiš zaruke s trogodišnjakinjom, a ona se do sedme premetne u pravu rugobu. Porodničar je otpio vode. Dehidrirana Marta, ispucanih usana, zadovoljila se mokrom gazom kojom je brisala lice. – Želim vam da svome mužu uskoro podarite još jednog sina. A ove godine Hrvatska daje lijepe parcele za mušku djecu. Premda i dalje monotonog glasa, odlučio je promijeniti temu ne bi li Marti malo podigao raspoloženje. – Današnji kalendar nudi na izbor tri muška imena. Fridrik, Arnold i Natko. Prošla je ponoć. Da ste rodili prije sat i pol mogli bi odabrati Aleksije ili Branko. Koji je vaš izbor? Umorna žena osjeti nalet još jednog truda. Naslutila je da je ovo zadnje što može dati od sebe. U naletima boli, agonije, straha, žeđi, mržnje, apatije... Prizivala je u sjećanje priče žena koje su još do 2014. rađale uz nježne babice. Carski rez, epiduralna, porod u vodi ili u vlastitom domu, bilo je potpuno uobičajeno. Žene bi u situaciji u kojoj se ona sada nalazila, vjerojatno porodili carskim rezom. Danas se to smatra neprirodnim, netradicionalnim, nehrvatskim. Kad bi barem poput muškaraca imala pravo na putovnicu. Odmah nakon saznanja da je trudna, otišla bi kod rodbine u Italiju i rodila kako spada. – Tiskajte Marta. Vidim glavu. Tiskajte sada. Evo ide. Porodničar je načinio nekoliko pokreta rukama, povukao dijete i položio ga majci na prsa. Dijete je još bilo vezano pupčanom vrpcom. – Djevojčica. Rekao je to jednakim glasom kojim je govorio posljednjih sedam sati. Ipak, Marti nije promakao njegov sažaljivi ton. – Danas po kalendaru možete izabrati... Samo jedno žensko ime. Simforoza. Prije odlaska u rodilište Marta je proučila kalendar. Da je rodila prije ponoći, djevojčica se mogla zvati Marcelina. No sudbina je htjela da bude Simforoza. Ali kao da je važno kako se zove, i ovako će je malo tko zazivati. Rodbina dok je malena, muž i njegova rodbina kada odraste. Neće poput dječaka ići u vrtić ili školu. Njezin svijet će biti skučen, sveden na kuću i susjedstvo. Njezin svijet i svijet njezine sestre Cecilije, bit će lišen svega osim obveze rađanja i to čim napune 18 godina i udaju se. Svake dvije godine jedno dijete. Marta je djecu rađala pravohrvatski. Kako bi se maternica oporavila,tako bi iznova zatrudnjela. Obitelj je bila sretna jer su je tako imali uza se. Njena sestra je rodila samo jedno. Poslije se nešto dogodilo, trajno oštećenje ženskosti, rekli su. U samostanu je već četrnaest godina. Kćer će joj se za koju godinu udati, a ni ne sjeća se majke. Odgojili su je otac i maćeha, žena čiji je muž poginuo braneći pravohrvatstvo u neredima. Ubio je mnoge muškarce i žene, mnogo pobunjenika, krivohrvata, pa joj je vlada dodijelila novog muža. Već je imala troje djece. Rađala je do prošle godine kada je pri desetom porodu, ne želeći carski rez, umrla. Kao i dijete. Marta je gledala svoju kćer. Porodničar je u međuvremenu prerezao pupčanu vrpcu. Mlađi tehničar koji se vrzmao oko svih rodilja i sakupljao krvave gaze, pomogao je okupati i izvagati dijete. Djevojčica je zaplakala od prvog cjepiva. U nekoliko minuta dobila ih je još devet. Marta nije znala protiv čega. Djevojčica je bila ružičasta kao i sve bebe koje je do sada rodila,ali ova joj se činila najljepšom. Svilene vlasi guste tamne kose stršale su u zrak. Oči su joj bile zatvorene. Sisala je donju usnu. Marta je znala što joj je činiti. Izvadila je dojku i po šesti put u svom životu doživjela osjećaj kojeg samo majke imaju privilegij doživjeti. Osjetivši blizinu bradavice, djevojčica je prvo malo vrtjela glavicom, a kada joj je majka pomogla stavivši je u usta, dijete je povuklo i to,za prvi put, prilično snažno. Nakon nekoliko gutljaja, prestala je sa sisanjem i odmarala držeći se usnama za majku. Premda beskrajno umorna, Marta je nježno grlila djetešce. Ležeći na krevetu u svom malom boksu, tankim zidovima odvojena od ostalih rodilja, osjećala je kako je ovo najzaštićenije mjesto na svijetu i najljepši trenutak u vječnosti. Pored boksa je prošla skupina strogih žena u dugim grimiznim haljinama. Svaka od njih je nosila po jednu, tek rođenu djevojčicu. Bila su to djeca kojih su se majke odrekle,stavljajući njihove sudbine u ruke Časnih Pomajki. Neka im Bog pomogne. Marta je privila mirni i topli zamotuljak bliže k sebi. Malenoj je popravila pamučnu kapicu ne bi li joj bolje pokrila uši. "Simforoza. Valjda najružnije ime u kalendaru. Nema veze. Za mene će biti Roza. Mala ruža.", razmišljala je Marta nezaustavljivo tonući u san. – Marta, stigao vam je muž. Upravo je na prijavnici. Pridignite se. Tu vam je češalj. Sredite se za njega. Uspravila se. Tijelo joj je bilo okrijepljeno. Mora da je spavala manje od sata, jer i djevojčica koja bi se u ovoj dobi sigurno budila svakih sat i pol do dva, još uvijek je tiho spavala uz nju sišući donju usnicu. Muž, sitan, žute kose, po svim vidljivim dijelovima kože posut smeđim pjegama. Prišao je svojoj supruzi. Sudba mu je podarila lijepu ženu. Mogao je kao neki drugi dobiti ruglo, ali imao je sreće. S Martom je lako lijegao. No nije ju ni pogledao. Gledao je u zamotuljak. – Dobar dan Marta. Nadam se da nam je Bog podario još jednog sina, a time još jednu parcelu. Izgovarajući te riječi izraz lica mu se brzo mijenjao. Ružičasta dekica u koju je dijete bilo umotano, mogla je značiti samo jedno. Nastavio je ravnim, ali srditim glasom. – Čini se da ti je podario kćer? Drugu! Stajao je ukočeno, ruku opuštenih uz tijelo. Marta je šutjela. Tako je bilo najbolje. – Pozovi Časne Pomajke Marta. Glas mu je bio hladan, miran i odlučan. Marta je zadrhtala. Oči su joj se raširile od straha. – Andro. Nemoj molim te. Pa pogledaj kako je lijepa. Naša je. Od nas je – šapnula je mužu. – Marta, već imamo jedno žensko za koje moramo osigurati dobar miraz. U suprotnom ćemo je zauvijek gledati pod našim krovom. Ne možemo si priuštiti još jedan takav trošak. Da je tvoj miraz u obitelj donio koju parcelu više, moglo bi se. Ovako, neće ići. Marta je sad već molećivo jecala, dok su joj se niz lice slijevale debele suze. Tijekom poroda nije prolila nijednu. – Andro, mužu moj. Sinovi imaju dosta. Malo ćemo uzeti od svakoga pa će se naći za miraz. Na te riječi Andro se približio krevetu na korak i šakom zamahnuo prema Martinoj vilici. Brada joj je utrnula istog trena. Dlanom je uhvatila bolno mjesto opipavajući da li je sve na mjestu. Dijete se prenulo iz sna osjetivši majčin nemir. Zaplakalo je uz vrisak. Purpurna boja oblila je dječje lice, dok je u širom otvorenim ustima mali jezik drhturio poput lista na vjetru. – Ušutkaj dijete i zovi Časne Pomajke. – Neću Andro! Neću! Ja to ne mogu! I neću. Andro neću. Ne! Više se nje trudila biti tiha. Vikala je iz sve snage. Osjetila je kako krvari među nogama dok joj se cijelo tijelo naprezalo u urliku. Mali žuti čovjek se sagnuo do njenog noćnog ormarića na kojemu su se isticala dva gumba,bijeli i grimizni. Pritisnuo je ovaj drugi. Marta je na krevetu grlila uplakano dijete i vadila dojku ne bi li je umirila. Obnevidjela od suza, trebao je trenutak više da djetetu stavi nabreklu bradavicu u usta. Malena je zagugutala, stresla se cijelim sićušnim tijelom i povlačeći u sebe toplo mlijeko presjekla plač. Na vratima su se pojavile dvije tamne figure. Jedna od dvije Časne Pomajke mirno je prozborila. – Zvonili ste gospođo. – Nisam ja. Moj muž je. Andro, Andro! Molim te. Opet je govorila tiho. Ne zato što je htjela. Grlo joj se stegnulo u strahu i boli. Molećivo je ponavljala muževo ime. Dijete je gutalo mlijeko, a Marta je gutala muževljev pogled tražeći u njemu trunku milosti, ljudskosti, ljubavi. Glavna Časna Pomajka istupi i priđe krevetu. – Nastavit ćemo s hranjenjem bočicom. Ne brinite, dijete neće biti gladno. Nagnula se da uzme dijete podloživši ruke ispod sićušne čupave glavice i leđa. Marta vrisnu. Bio je to krik koji je otpustio svu porođajnu muku, sav strah, svu bol koju je proživljavala većinu svoga života, sva poniženja i svu nemoć. Bio je to krik koji je odjeknuo prostorijama rodilišta i nagnao osoblje da se okupi oko njezinog boksa. Tehničar je dotrčao i spretno joj utisnuo iglu u rame. U tijelo joj je ušla hladnoća i obamrlost. Klonula je na jastuk. Gledajući u tog muškarca, tog muža, uspjela je protisnuti kroz zube: – Zlo je to Andro. Zlo si učinio. Zao si Andro. Do kostiju zao... Htjela je još nešto reći, nešto tako veliko i ružno što bi među njima otvorilo nepremostiv ponor, tako velik da je nikada više ne poželi dotaknuti. Ali blještavo siva magla joj obuzme vidokrug, a zvukovi postadoše okrugli, potmuli i tihi. Sav zajapuren, Andro je i dalje stajao raširenih nogu i vičući upirao kažiprst u nju. – Bolja je zloća muška nego dobrota ženska, od žene potječe sramota i ruglo! Knjiga Sirahova 42, 14! Marta je odmahivala glavom nemoćno pružajući ruke prema Časnoj Pomajci. Ova je s djevojčicom u rukama odstupila od kreveta i predala zamotuljak drugoj ženi u grimizu. Marta se duboko zagledala u lice žene koja je primila njezino dijete. Poznato lice. Žena ju je gledala mirno, tužno. Lice joj je bilo blijedo, izmučeno od tko zna kakvog napora. Privila je ružičasti zamotuljak na grudi ne pogledavši ga. Šutke je gledala Martu u najdublji dio njene duše koji je kroz zjenice mogao bio dostupan. Neprimjetno je kimnula prema Marti. Okrenula se i pošla prema izlazu. Zaklonjena djetetovom glavicom, preko ramena joj je poslala kratki, jedva primjetni smiješak. Marta je uhvatila taj pokret. Dok je pod sedativima padala u san, osjetila je sićušnu nadu. Znala je da će se o njezinom djetetu, maloj Simforozi, tamo negdje u samostanu, skrbiti njezina davno odvedena i zaređena sestra. Bolja beba Majda Jurić Mrak. Tmina. Muški glas. Zagasit, topli bariton. "Usamljeni ste? Ostavljeni? Neshvaćeni? Nemate nikoga s kim bi popričali? Kliknite na ikonu u samom vrhu vaših ekrana i povežite se. SIM. Svehrvatska ispovjedna mreža. Vaš osobni Isus i Marija." Bljesak svjetla, kao u Genezi, rano izjutra, osvijetli ogroman studio i 4D ekrane 23, 24. i 25. generacije u svim hrvatskim domovima, istovremeno. – Drage gledateljice, dragi gledatelji! Dobrodošli na ovogodišnje izdanje najomiljenijeg nacionalnog natjecanja! Najgledanijeg telemrežnog šoua! Pred nama je osamnaesto izdanje eugeničkog šampionata koje će predstaviti sam cvijet nacije. Dame i gospodo, Boljaaa Bebaaaaaaaa! Gromoglasno oduševljenje, povici odobravanja, doboši i fanfare, konfeti, pastelna i fluorescentna svjetla razliju se golemim amfiteatarskim studijem u beskonačnim koncentričnim krugovima. *** Iznad ulaznih vrata studija crvenilo se "TIŠINA", a ispod, sitnijim slovima "Snima se". – Ja sam – brinetin šapat bio je oštri rafal u zlatnu Cartierovu telefonsku narukvicu. –Kako stojimo na kladionicama... Da? A Split? Pa daj vidi... – Lana, šššššh – plavuša na susjednoj fotelji ju mune laktom, pokazavši palcem prema ostalim ženama u prostoriji. Njih dvadesetak bilo je zadubljeno u golemi zidni ekran koji je prenosio zbivanja iz dvoranskog studija. Voditelj je neuspješno pokušavao smiriti ekstatičnu publiku. Unatoč razglasu, glas mu se gotovo nije čuo. Prestavši se nadglasavati s publikom, zauzme sasvim miran položaj, dlanova otvorenih na gore, ponizno spuštene glave. Svjetlost jednog jedinog plavkastog reflektora obasjavala ga je odozgo, naglašavajući snažan stas, sapet u savršeno skrojeno tamno odijelo. Ovaj prizor imao je na trenutak gotovo suprotan učinak i gomila u studiju je opet proklizala u krešendo glasnih emocija. Naposljetku, publika se stiša. – Hvaljen, hvaljen – čuli su se zamirući šiparički uzdasi iz prvih redova. Voditelj podigne glavu pa se dobrohotno nasmiješi, s lijeva na desno. – Bez vas, drage moje, dragi moji – rukom pokaže na golemi, dupkom ispunjeni studio – ne bi bilo ove svetkovine radosti i snage. Tiha ritmična glazba, elektro– obrada najnovijeg nacionalnog hita, krene iz zvučnika. – Zaplješćimo sada, u ritmu naših srca, svim dobrih hrvatskim institucijama i Uspravnim građanima bez kojih ne bi bilo Bolje bebe. Oni koji nas prate iz udobnosti svojih domova mogu pritiskom na sponzorske ikone u dnu svojih ekrana konkurirati za neku od mnogobrojnih nagrada. Zaglušni pljesak. – Svi smo... – reče prilika na pozornici. – Kao JEDAN! – spremno klikne publika. Voditelj se dostojanstveno okrene prema gigantskom zaslonu na kojem se pojave prva imena s pripadajućim logoima. "Ured za čistoću naroda. Agencija za populacijsko raspoređivanje. Fondacija za slogu. Ured za jedinstvo naroda i vlasti. Agencija za pozitivnu eugeniku. Alijansa Uspravnih žena. Magazin Gloria Divina. Ured za ruralni život. Kampanja za znanstveno roditeljstvo..." Kaskada slova i logoa tekla je preko ekrana. Auditorij je odlučno i ritmično pljeskao, prateći ritam iz zvučnika. *** Svjetleći natpis sada je blicao narančastim slovima. "Sponzorski blok". Neke od žena u Čekaonici za majke pridružile su se ritmu ruku u studiju, pjevušeći i lagano se njišući u foteljama, dok su druge počele tiho čavrljati. – Meine liebe Anamarija, tvoja četiri mjeseca – Lana pokaže na plavušin trbuščić – daju ti veliku prednost i kod elektora i kod žirija. – Baš. Ovo je vjerojatno posljednji tjedan što stanem u bilo koju Guccijevu netrudničku haljinu. Brineta napući sjajne, pune usne: – Umorna sam od ponavljanja. Trebala si uzeti surogat maternicu, kao i sve ostale normalne Uspravne žene. – Znaš da je Danko protiv. I da je protuzakonito? – Protuzakonito je i rađati manje od troje djece. Lako je njemu biti protiv. One neće morati svakih par mjeseci na novi plastični zahvat. Tvoje se tijelo deformira sa svakom trudnoćom. – Ovo je ipak tek druga – Anamarija se zabrinuto zagleda u svoj trbuščić. – Tješi se, koke. Znaš dobro da sam Ferihu angažirala odmah nakon prve bebe. – Je li kod tebe? Tu, u Zagrebu? – Tko? Feriha? – Da. – Neee. Doma je, u Doboju. Ne bum ju valjda hranila dok nije trudna! Cijela ta rabota, koke, to je iscrpljujuće. Pa to je jedan integralni ekonomski, prosvjetiteljski i medicinski poduhvat. Sljedeće usađivanje zametka je falabogu tek za osam mjeseci. U Čekaonici za majke ponovo se upali crveni natpis "TIŠINA". *** – Drage gledateljice, dragi gledatelji... Ovime je završen naš sponzorski blok. Ukoliko ste u svojim domovima, molim da odaberete jedan od tri kaskadna izbornika koji su spremljeni pod tri ikone na vašem ekranu. Lijeva će vam omogućiti da uz Bolju bebu pratite i sve preporuke iz tjedna 'Dani majke i djeteta'. Srednja ikona omogućava vam da u stvarnom vremenu slijedite natjecateljski napredak vaše male favoritkinje ili favorita. Desna, crvena ikona omogućit će vam da u bilo kojem trenutku doznate više o povijesti i propozicijama određene kategorije natjecanja Bolja beba. Okupane ljubavlju, u suradnji sa znanošću, naše bebe postat će naša budućnost! Zaglušni pljesak. – Predlažem da odmah započnemo s našom prvom grupom disciplina, koja obuhvaća razne tjelesne provjere. Molim veliki aplauz! Oni su mali, oni su hrabri. Odvojeni od svojih majki do kraja natjecanja, ali pod budnom paskom svojih guvernanti! Zaplješćimo za naših prvih pet malih natjecatelja! Gromki, srdačan pljesak. Praćene glazbom, pet žena u štirkanoj guvernantskoj crnini, sve redom kosa spletenih u stroge punđe na potiljku, na pozornicu izvede petoro mališana odjevenih u pastelne toge s pripadajućim diplomskim kapicama ili u dolamice s pleterima, pojednostavljene verzije hrvatskih narodnih nošnji. *** – Koliko planiraš? – Trudnoći? – ne dižući pogled s bliješteće telefonske narukvice, Lana popravi dugačak uvojak koji joj je zakrio čelo. – Sedam. – Ideš na Septemvrijatski vijenac? – Anamarijin glas iznenada je skočio. Par glava s drugog kraja čekaonice okrene se prema njima. – Da. Zašto ne? Ubacit ćemo i neke blizance ili trojke, da ubrzamo. Ferihin muž će dobiti mjesto satnika u 4. Handžar Diviziji, a ja državnu penziju. – Kaj? – Rubovi lijepog plavušinog lica skoro se iskrive zlobom. – Kao, treba ti državna penzija?! Pa kopča na tvojim sandalama vrijedi više od državne penzije! – I tvojim, draga, i tvojim. Opaska izmami smiješak na plavušinom licu. – Državna penzija mi možda i ne treba, ali orden reda Majke Danice, zavist cijelog Gornjeg Grada – brinetino lice zasja – tome se ne bih protivila. I rukoljubu gospona Doglavnika. – Lana?! – Plavuša se zahihota, prikrivši usta dlanom. – Priča se da je tip, ono, bi... dvocijevka? – Poglavničin brat? Si luda? Pa svi su pederi emigrirali 2016! Zakaj misliš da nema ni jednog poštenog stilista ili frizera u Zagrebu više, ha zakaj? – Tvoj je jaaako dobar. Lana uzdahne. – On nije stilist. Nego djelatnik talijanske ambasade. I ako baš želiš, smjesta ga mijenjam za tvoju guvernantu. – Consuelu? Ne bu išlo. Znaš koliko je teško nabaviti dobre španjolske i njemačke dadilje s certifikatima ozbiljnih katoličkih edukativnih ustanova? S čistim pedigreom? Skuplje me dođe ona nego odred specijalaca za zaštitu kad idemo među Neuspravne ili na karitativni pohod u Dubravu. Ili, nedajbog, Split, Slunj ili neku sličnu rupu.. . – Ah, znam i predobro. Otkad je naša Gertrude završila u sanatoriju, na čudu sam. – Kajgod. Svejedno, imate vrhunski PR. Lanini zubi bljesnu u zategnutom smiješku. – Možda je to točno, ali naš klan ima dvadeset i tri odrasla člana. Teško da se dvoje PR-ovaca i jedan marketingaš mogu posvetiti našim pojedinačnim potrebama. Novi pljesak prolomi se s ekrana. Zum na ženska lica iz prvog reda u studiju, sva redom nasmiješena. Pljesak i nježni, majčinski šušur. – Pogledaj malog Franića. Šarmer, na oca, očito – tiho ubaci Anamarija. – Na kojeg to točno oca? Hoću reć, zakaj je on plav, a svi preci, iz majčnine i očeve linije, tri koljena unatrag – smeđokosi? – Ma nemoj mi reći... – Ahhh, ne budi naivna. Samo se prelatova nećakinja može provući s takvim nečim. – Čuj, nitko nam nikad nije govorio da će život biti lagan. Niti pravedan – plavuša nategne haljinu, izgladivši nabor čarape na listu. *** Svaka dadilja je sa svojim djetetom stajala osvijetljena reflektorskim krugom, na tamnoj pozornici. U hipu, reflektori bljesnu i osvijetle pet pultova. Za svakim je stajalo četvoro odraslih, dvoje liječnika u bijelim kutama, i dvije medicinske sestre. Sva ta zrela lica smiješila su se nadolje prema mališanima koji su gugutali i pomalo se vrpoljili pod čvrstom paskom pomnih guvernanti. – A sada, drage moje i dragi moji – voditeljev smiješak je blistao. – Otkrit ćemo i tko je na redu za koju pretragu. Superiorne vrhunske genetske i odgojne linije ovih mališana naći se će se u uskoj utrci za naslov Bolje bebe. Kad ih ovako pogledate, zar ne pomislite da će to biti jedna kraaaajnje napeta borba s minimalnim razlikama? Veliki, napeti uzdah iz publike. Na prednjoj strani svakog pulta osvijetli se ekran s nazivom i opisom kategorije. – Bolja beba – iznenada zagrmi voditelj. – Nije prepuštena slučaju. Nju čuvaju i roditelji, i domovina, i znanost, i prirodni poredak stvari. Svaki naraštaj, štoviše svaki sljedeći potomak iste majke i oca, može biti još zdraviji, još spremniji... Može biti još Bolja beba! – Hvaljen, hvaljen! – žamorila je publika. – Stoga, u suradnji sa znanošću – voditelj rukom pokaže na dobrohotno nasmiješene ljude u bijelim kutama. – I ove ćemo godine odrediti nove standarde za novu Hrvatsku, Hrvatsku budućnosti. U taj mah, na znak iz režije, sve dadilje sinkronizirano predaju mališane uniformiranim liječničkim ekipama. Nastane plač i komešanje. Dadilje ubace odgojne mjere u drugu brzinu. – Oni su mali, oni su hrabri... Molim jedan pljesak! Studio grmi aplauzom. – Svi znate da su ovi naši mališani u preliminarnim natjecanjima po župama prošli detaljne provjere svojih rodnih certifikata i obiteljskih stabala. Sada su pred njima još veći izazovi. Dok prolaze ova naporna i precizna mjerenja u kojima će im se izračunati indeksi tjelesne mase, provjeriti nasljedne bolesti DNA speed-scanom, obaviti magnetska i druga snimanja, provjeriti eventualne infekcije, sanitarne navike... *** Lana približi telefonsku narukvicu prijateljičinom licu: – Pogleč malo fotku koju je Sara Marija stavila za status. – Nemrem vjerovat! – Kaj tako ona hoda okolo? U tim kožnim čizmama do iznad koljena i jahaćim hlačama? Je to vintage Gaultier, kaj je to? – Čujem da je to novi sezonski izbor za predstojnice preodgojnih ustanova... Vidi samo ovaj mali kožni bič sa Swarovsky ručkom. – Malo si je izabrala broj premale hlače, kaj ne? Približenih glava, obje se tiho zahihoću. – S druge strane, sve osoblje u preodgajalištima mora štićenicima predstavljati primjer. – Ne pretjeruj. Takvi standardi vrijede samo za Neuspravne koji žele Uspravnu kontrareformaciju. Štićenici slijede samo programe Okajavanja i Pročišćenja. – Ne čini ti se da... – Da. – Ta kombinacija... – Nije to baš nekaj orignalno. Kombinira stil gospođe Luburić i frau Ilse Koch. Helouuuu? – Uzori koje neće nikada dostići, očito. – Vidiš ti ovaj natpis iza nje? – Omnia sunt communia?! – To znači da više nije u Gradiški, nego na Golom... – Ali što nije to neka packa kazna kad te dolje pošalju? Što nije to predogojna... Ustanova za one kršćane ljevičare? I kršćanske mistike i... Tu ekipu. – Ako su je prebacili dolje... Ahhhh, ovo je trač mjeseca. Moram alarmirat Beatu. Smjes-ta. *** – Draga publiko, nakon ovog bloka naši će mališani preći na razvojne i kinestetske testove. Moram vas isto tako podsjetiti da su ovi sjajni mali dječaci i djevojčice cijelo vrijeme pod strogim bihevioralnim nadzorom. Što znači da se svaki njihov pokret prati i ocjenjuje... – Kad je tvoj mali na redu? – U posljednjoj tranši. Da ga elektori i žiri bolje zapamte. Kaj? Pa nemam ja trbušćić kao ti, koke, ja se moram osloniti na PR savjete. I na milost odozgo. Lana zakoluta očima: – Ja sam mislila da si se napalila na finale Uzorne Obitelji, ujesen? – Jesam. Ali svatko s imalo pameti zna, koke, da bodovi s Bolje bebe imaju težinu kad krene utrka za Uzornu Obitelj. Više bodova, bolje obiteljske dionice... I sve je to na nama, ženama. Taj stres, od kojeg samo postaješ sve starija – Lana iziritirano uzdahne, a Anamarija joj se pridruži kimanjem glave. – Kaj radiš sljedeći vikend? Brineta koketno izbaci bradu: – Italija. Zatvaranje skijaške sezone. – Ahh... Zavidim ti – reče Anamarija. – Ja se nemrem izvuć odavdje. Renoviramo cijeli dvorac u Zagorju. Nemam kome pustit nadzor. Idete svi? – Ne, samo Domagoj i ja. Bit će vrhuška cijele Lege Nord, par Francuza iz Nacionalne fronte i Karađorđevići. – Pa to je famozno!... Pozdravi mi Le Pennove i Cecu. Zadnji put sam ih vidjela na Badnjak u Genevi. Lana potapša prijateljičin dlan i utješno doda: – Budem sigurno, koke. *** – Dragi gledatelji, naš mali natjecatelj broj tri, Petar Novak, sada će pristupiti nutricijskoj provjeri. Pljesak. Visoka, koštunjava guvernanta blago se smiješi, držeći za ruku osamnaestomjesečnog dječačića kovrčave crne kose, u smeđoj dolamici sa zlatnim pleterom. Dijete mahne publici, lagano posrnuvši u guvernantinom stisku. Uzvici potpunog oduševljenja. – Petre – reče voditelj dok se prigibao prema dječaku. – Možeš za nagradu izabrati onaj slatkiš koji ti se najviše sviđa. Koji ćeš uzeti'? Dječačić se naviruje nad veliki bijeli stol i, kriveći glavicu, kratko pogledava u tri spakirana slatkiša. Naposljetku dohvati onaj u sredini. Guvernanti pobjegne uzdah olakšanja. – Dame i gospodo, u sridu! Provala ushita u studiju. – Naš mali Petar ovdje – voditelj pokaže na sitnu priliku. – Izabrao je hrvatski proizvod, čisti proizvod s naših polja. Nisu ga zavele sjajne boje, nije ga zavelo pakiranje, dame i gospodo, ne! Od malih nogu – jasno oko, dobar potrošački instinkt, od malih nogu! Publika plješće. – Petre, da li nam imaš nešto za reći? Djetešce pogledava prema guvernanti. Tihi kimaj glavom i mališan uhvati voditelja za nogu. Voditelj čučne i stavi mikrofon pred sitno, čisto lice, garavih očiju. – Reci Petre, samo naprijed. Mališan se nasmiješi i protepa: – Sa dom splemni! Okupacija Dajana Šalinović 1. prosinca Osjećala se kao da ide na pogubljenje. Majka joj je pojačala stisak na nadlaktici, gotovo je vukući za sobom. Treptala je što je brže mogla kako bi otjerala suze. Svakoga jutra poniženje bi se ponavljalo, prateći je kasnije čak i u snovima. Hodala je u redu iza oca i strica osjećajući mučninu. Trudila se duboko disati kako bi otjerala nagon za povraćanjem. Bilo joj je hladno, pletene hulahopke nisu je dovoljno grijale. Zavidjela je muškarcima jer su smjeli nositi hlače. Tako je bilo već godinama. Muškarci u hlačama, kratke kose, cipele ravnih potplata. Žene u haljinama, duge kose, cipele s potpeticama od pet centimetara. Zakon stvoren kako ne bi nikad više došlo do blasfemične androgenosti među ljudima koja bi zbunjivala vjernike i tjerala ih na blud s istim spolom. Pred ulazom u crkvu, stajao je klericajac. Imao je pištolj za pojasom i križ oko vrata. Uhvatio joj je zapešće na kojem se nalazio potkožni čip i prešao skenerom preko njega. Majka ju je nježno pogurala unutra. – Ajde Eva, brzo će i to proći – šapnula joj je besmislenu utjehu, pazeći da nitko ne čuje. Pognula je glavu i požurila prema zadnjem redu lijevog niza gdje su se nalazile žene. To mjesto je najviše voljela, relativno ju je sakrivalo od pogleda i nije morala provesti gotovo sat vremena stojeći. Dok je počinjala misa, ponovno je osjetila kako joj se oči pune suzama. Prekrižila se. Tuđe glasove oko sebe osjećala je poput igala, riječi su se bolno zabijale u tijelo. "Vidi kurve, kako je itko uopće pušta na ovo sveto mjesto? Bog mi oprostio zbog psovke, ali vidi je…" "Roditelji su krivi, netko je s njima trebao odavno popričati, da mala sa šesnaest bude u ovom stanju…" "Drolja, trebali su je već poslati u kamp za društveno reprogramiranje, a ne da je mi svakodnevno moramo gledati…" "I još je krivnju pokušala svaliti na svećenikova mlađeg brata, a on pravi vjernik, pošten, da ga vidiš samo kako se predano moli, iz čiste je linije, njegovi preci već stoljećima žive ovdje…" "Nije ni čudno, vidjela sam je jednom da nosi suknju čak četiri prsta kraću nego što je pripisano, koljena su joj se vidjela, čuješ li ti to?" Majka joj je snažno stisnula dlan, trudeći se umiriti je. Upijala je toplinu njenoga dodira. Činio se gotovo vrućim u usporedbi s njenim od straha i neugode promrzlim prstima. Pogrbila je malena ramena i pognula glavu, trudeći se sakriti trbuh koji je iz mjeseca u mjesec sve više rastao. Imala je parazita. Nije ga drugačije mogla nazvati. Stvorenje unutar nje isisavalo joj je energiju i uzrokovalo društvenu izopćenost. Zašto jednostavno ne odeš? Mrzim te, ne želim te. Molim te nestani! Ponavljala je te riječi svakodnevno, moleći se i nadajući se da će na rublju pronaći znak da je pobacila. Nije slušala propovijed, znala je da će i nju u nekom trenutku spomenuti kao primjer grijeha. Gubila se u mislima, tražeći neki ljepši svijet, pitajući se što se nalazi izvan Granice. Svećenik je počeo čitati listu imena, što je značilo da se bliži kraj mise. – Navedeni vjernici sektora sedamnaest danas nisu došli čuti Božju riječ, oni koji ih poznaju neka ih obavijeste da u roku od sedam dana predaju izvješće zašto nisu bili nazočni. Idite u miru, amen. Ustala je i s roditeljima krenula prema izlazu, sretna što je izdržala još jedan dan. Torba joj je skliznula s ramena, a hrpa malenih stvarčica je ispala iz nje. Tek nekolicina je bila dovoljno pristojna sačekati je da sve pokupi. Ponovno je začula poruge. Žena izrazito plavih očiju našla se kraj nje i dodala joj preostale predmete. Eva se zahvalila i otišla, ne želeći razmišljati o tome kako se već sutra mora vratiti. *** Lucija se tužno osmjehnula. Bilo joj je žao djevojke. No, bila je sigurna da će jednoga dana biti sretna zbog djeteta. Ona sama dala bi sve što posjeduje da konačno zatrudni. Njen muž Mihael ju je uhvatio pod ruku i odveo do auta. Pošto je ženama zabranjeno voziti, opustila se u suvozačkom sjedištu te utonula u misli. – Bit će sve u redu, vidjet ćeš. Bog će nas uslišiti – rekao je naslućujući o čemu razmišlja dok se auto udaljavao od crkve. – Misliš da su stigli nalazi? Grebala je zanokticu s palca, nervozno iščekujući dolazak kući. – Moguće. Potegao sam vezu. Nije baš u redu prema ostalima, ali ne želim da se toliko brineš. – Nisi to trebao učiniti. Pred Bogom i državom smo svi jednaki. – Znaš da ovo drugo nije istina. Lucija nije ništa odgovorila, upalila je radio kako bi zamaskirala iznenadnu tišinu. Misa i propovjedi nalazile su se na gotovo svakoj frekvenciji, s izuzetkom vijesti. Novi zakoni donosili su se svakog mjeseca, o čemu su građani bili obavještavani elektroničkim putem. Posljednji je sve osobe koje su se bavile tarotom ili bilo kojom vrstom gatanja proglasio vješticama i vješcima za što je bila predviđena najstroža kazna. Petnaest minuta kasnije stigli su kući. Lucija je požurila do poštanskog sandučića i sretno uzdahnula. Nešto se nalazilo unutra. Pomolila se u sebi da je konačno stigao odgovor koji je danima iščekivala. Mihael je otvorio vratašca i izvadio deblju kovertu s biljegom države Hrvatije. Pogledali su se i šutke ušli u kuću. Mihael je sjeo za stol i prstima proparao gornji dio omotnice te izvukao papire. Lucija je bila na rubu živaca, čekajući da njen muž konačno progovori. – Nalazi su loši. Oboje smo neplodni. Prvih nekoliko trenutaka Lucija nije rekla ništa. Sjela je nasuprot Mihaelu i šutjela. Sat na zidu je glasno otkucavao, u puno sporije ritmu od uznemirenih udaraca njihovog pulsa. – A posvajanje? Kolike su nam šanse? – Ne znam, moram provjeriti. Lucija je frustrirano ustala i krenula izvlačiti lonce kako bi pripremila ručak. – Ne laži, znam da si to prošli tjedan išao provjeriti. Susjeda Dunja te vidjela kako izlaziš iz uprave, rekla mi je jutros na misi. – Šest godina. Možemo dobiti dozvolu i godinu ili dvije ranije ako se priključim vojsci. – Zašto tako puno? Šta nije prosjek tri godine? Imamo li kakvu prijavu za koju ne znam? – Ne. Nisam čisti Hrvat. – Molim? – Čula si me – odvratio je iziritirano. – Nisam gluha, ali ne razumijem o čemu govoriš. Prije vjenčanja sam dobila uvid u tvoje rodoslovno stablo i nije pisalo ništa šta bi… – Pradjed mi je bio iz Bosne. Na tome smo izgubili tri stotine bodova. Idem na zrak – rekao je i izašao prije nego je Lucija stigla išta reći. Stisnula je snažno krunicu u šaci i počela plakati. Molila se da se dogodi čudo i da dobiju dijete, bez obzira na sve. 2. veljače Mihael je vrtio kemijsku olovku među prstima. – Izgledate kao da se predomišljate. Ovo je velika čast. Ili možda smatrate da je Vaš život bitniji od budućnosti Svete nam Hrvatije? – upitao je klericajac, gledajući ga poprijeko. – Naravno da ne, ja sam samo sluga pokorni. Pogled klericajca s pištoljem za remenom i dalje je bio fiksiran na njega. Šansa za odustajanje ishlapila je poput misnog vina čim je ušao u prostoriju. Potpisao je i dao otisak prsta. Prekrižio se. Tri spora udaha i izdaha i našao se vani. Lucija ga je čekala ispred zgrade. Šetali su, puštajući da ih koraci vode što dalje. – Ajde, nemoj da te itko vidi kako plačeš, kamere su posvuda. Nemaš zašto plakati. – Šta ako te pozovu da se pridružiš Graničarima? – šmrcnula je. – Znaš i sama da su šanse za to skoro pa nikakve. Stanovnici Istre već godinama dobivaju poziv za to, još od referenduma. – Osjećam se krivom. – Ne želiš samo ti dijete. I nije samo stvar u posvajanju. Razmisli koje ćemo sve povlastice dobiti i koliko ovo nosi bodova. – Vidi, fontana milosti – rekla je i pokazala prema kamenoj strukturi iz koje je prštala voda. Dno se zlaćano zrcalilo, prekriveno novčićima s likovima svetaca. Mihael je iz džepa izvadio kovanicu i bacio ju u fontanu pomolivši se. Lucija se zagledala u nešto na tlu. Pogledala je oko sebe, bili su sami u parku. Sagnula se i podigla novčić. Imao je krvavu mrlju na sebi. *** Eva se nalazila u parku. Sivilo građevina i zelenilo stabala stvaralo je košmarni mutni mozaik. Boje su se stapale sličeći na tonove kakve je njezin otac nanosio kistom slikajući ikonu dok je još bila dijete. Prikazivala je Svetog Nikolu Tavelića. Pitala se hoće li joj on sada pomoći ako ga zazove. Nestalo je sivila, sada je sve bilo samo zeleno. Sjela je na drvenu klupicu, duboko dišući. Vrtoglavica se smirivala, ostavljajući mučninu iza sebe. Ovo je bio već peti čaj od ljekovitih trava koji je isprobala u zadnjih nekoliko mjeseci. Niti jedan joj do sada nije odnio dijete, iako ju je starica koja joj je prodavala sušeno bilje uvjeravala u njegovu funkcionalnost. Jedini efekt bile su neugodne nuspojave. Upravo zbog toga, ni sada nije imala nade. Vidjela je jučer kako klericajci odvode staru izboranu travaricu iz kuće. Još je u nosnicama osjećala smrad njezina mesa dok je gorjela na lomači. Dogodilo se to istoga dana navečer, bez suđenja. Riskirala je lomaču kupovinom trava, ali nije je više bilo briga. Pomisao na smrt se sada činila blagom, poput nježne majke dok je uzima u naručje i uklanja bolove. Remetila ju je misao da će završiti u paklu, no trudila se živjeti kreposno, što god drugi pričali o njoj. Znala je da nikad nije učinila ništa loše, istina se nalazila između nje i Boga i zato je nije bilo strah umiranja. Možda je s druge strane dočekaju anđeli kakve je njen otac oslikao na stropu njihovog stana. Pred njom se nalazila fontana za koju se govorilo da sveta voda u njoj ostvaruje želje ako se ubaci novčić. Napipala je kovanicu na dnu torbice i smrzla se od straha. Otac njenog djeteta nalazio se s druge strane vodoskoka. Lijepo lice pravilnih crta bilo je zlobno. Počeo joj se približavati, a ona se i dalje nije mogla pomaknuti. Fragmenti sjećanja su orali njezinim umom, ubrzavajući joj disanje. Sjećala se njegovih ruku na sebi. Mirisa tamjana koji mu se uvukao u kosu i odjeću. Boli i vrištanja. – Ipak je istina – rekao je mirno promatrajući njen trbuh. Konačno je uspjela natjerati tijelo da se pokrene, zakoračila je unatrag, no mladić je uhvati za podlakticu i povuče k sebi. – Nije baš pristojno odlaziti usred razgovora. Sram me šta se moja čista krv nalazi unutar tebe i tog kopileta. Šamar. Nije ni sama znala odakle je smogla hrabrosti. Gnjev i nemoć koji su se mjesecima akumulirali sada su konačno eruptirali. Ali samo nakratko. Idućeg trenutka, snažna bol joj je sijevnula licem. Pokret njegove šake nije niti vidjela. Podigla je dlan prema nosu iz kojeg je tekla krv, tek sada shvaćajući da je sve vrijeme u njemu stiskala novčić. Mladić je zarežao i ponovno podigao ruku, no naglo stane. Nisu više bili sami u parku. Iz daljine su se približavale dvije siluete zadubljene u razgovor, ne primjećujući dramu koja se odvijala u njihovoj blizini. Brzim korakom krenuo im je u susret, mimoilazeći ih. Eva pobjegne na suprotnu stranu. Novčić ostane na tlu kao jedini svjedok događaja. 3. travnja – Ajmo još jednom, sada ide jaki pa je gotovo. – To ste rekli već… Zadnja tri puta… S Evinim posljednjim vriskom, uslijedio je djetetov prvi. Bio je dječak, crne slijepljene kose i tamnih očiju uokvirenih boricama. – Bogu hvala što je muško, imat će sretan život – začula je majčin tihi glas kraj uha. Vlažna krpa brisala joj je znoj s usijanog čela. Izmučenost. Porod nije trajao dugo, no bez ikakvih analgetika, svaki porod bio je bolno iskustvo. – Želite li vidjeti dijete? – upitala je babica, noseći uplakani plavi smotuljak u naručju. Eva pogleda dijete. Nije imalo plavu kosu poput nje. Razlog više da ga mrzi. – Mičite ga od mene! Od-odmah! – rekla je iscrpljeno što je glasnije mogla, ostajući bez daha. Babica i doktor pogledaju se zbunjeno. – Inače je običaj da… – Ne želim ga vidjeti, maknite ga! – Iscrpljena je. Dajte ga meni, primiti će ga kad dođe k sebi – rekla je baka zaštitnički. – Gdje je otac? Dijete treba imenovati. – Nema oca. – Oh, stradao je na Granici? – Ne, nego, on je… Možemo li kasnije riješiti tu papirologiju, kad moj muž dođe? – Naravno, ionako samo muški pripadnici obitelji mogu imenovati dijete – rekao je liječnik i ostavio medicinskom osoblju da se pobrine za Evu i dijete. – Moram ići sada, odmori se, probaj odspavati pa se vidimo kasnije – prošaptala je njena majka. – Ja ga ne želim. Neka umre. Gadi mi se. Ja ga neću dojiti. Ne želim ni živjeti, znam šta me čeka. Onaj centar za sve koji su nenormalni. Ne želim tamo. – Šššššš. Nemoj da te čuju. Dijete te možda i spasi od toga, vjeruj mi. Doći ću kasnije s tvojim ocem pa ćemo razgovarati. Spavaj sada. Eva je zatvorila oči i trenutak kasnije već je utonula u san. Njena majka se uputila iz bolnice. Nije ih podnosila, izbjegavala ih je kad god je mogla. Odjednom se našla na odjelu traumatologije, shvaćajući da je zalutala krećući se kroz zbunjujuće hodnike i međukatove. – Oprostite, gdje je ovdje izlaz? – upitala je plavooku ženu koju je znala viđati u crkvi. – Samo odite ravno, spustite se stepenicama do prvog ulaza dolje, i tek onda uđite u lift i stisnite prizemlje. I ja sam se prvi dan izgubila – odgovorila joj je tužnim osmjehom. *** Lucija je ušla u sobu gdje se nalazio njen muž. Odjel traumatologije. Jutros su ga prebacili s intenzivne. Barem joj je tako preko telefona rekla medicinska sestra. Osjećala je nervozu u stomaku kao nemirno koprcanje životinje. U sobi s njime su ležala još četiri pacijenta. Zrak je smrdio po urinu i nečemu što nije mogla definirati. Željela je otvoriti prozor, no nije znala je li joj to dopušteno pa je odustala od te pomisli. Zvuk aparata stvarao joj je jezu. Stajala je kraj budnog supruga. Gledao je u prazno, ne dajući nikakav znak da je primjećuje. Promatrala je cjevčicu iglom zabodenu s unutrašnje strane njegovan lakta i elektrode na njegovim prsima. Djelovao je krhko. Dotakla ga je, na što se on lagano trgnuo i pogledao je. Kao da sve do sada nije bio svjestan njene prisutnosti pa ni činjenice gdje se on sam nalazi. – Kako si? – upitala ga je, ne znajući kako drugačije započeti razgovor. – Nisam bio među Graničarima. Bio sam na najsigurnijoj lokaciji i ovo mi se dogodilo. Bomba. Pogled mu je ponovno postao prazan kao da se u sjećanjima vraća na tragičan događaj. Lucija je makla bijelu plahtu s njegovih nogu, otkrivajući zavoje, metalne šipke i vijke. Ispustila je užasnut uzdah i vratila tkaninu. – Nije strašno kao šta izgleda. Nekoliko fraktura, zacijelit će. Željela ga je zagrliti i utješiti, no nije znala kako. Imala je dojam da će neku žicu ili cjevčicu počupati s njega, ozlijediti ga nekako. – Reci ako ti mogu nekako pomoći. Da ti donesem nešto? Katolički list? Neku knjigu? Hranu? Reci šta god želiš. Odmahnuo je glavom. – Ne treba mi. No nešto drugo ne valja. To nam ne govore na vijestima. Mislim da lažu, da vani nije virus. Kao da nam ne daju da idemo van Granice. Kažu da su ona cjepiva šta dobivamo jednom godišnje lažna. Nisam jedini koji sumnja da nešto ne valja. Bombe su sve češće diljem Hrvatije, pojavljuju se nepoznate letjelice, vidio sam ih na svoje oči. Nešto se loše sprema, moraš mi vjerovati. Ne razumijem, stvarno ne razumijem, ali nešto nije u redu. Ni Lucija nije razumjela. Zaključila je da njen muž bunca od lijekova. Svejedno nije htjela da ga itko čuje. Stavila mu je kažiprst na usne i poljubila ga u čelo. – Spavaj. 4. lipnja Depresija. Očaj. Dijete nije prestajalo plakati kao da je moglo osjetiti majčinu tjeskobu i njene namjere. Eva nije ni pokušavala utišati sina, nije je bilo briga. Zvao se Abel, tako je njen otac odlučio. Bilo je sunčano, ugodno toplo uz lagani povjetarac. Upravo onakvo vrijeme kakvo je najviše voljela. Nekada bi zbog toga bila presretna. Sada nije postojalo ništa zbog čega bi se smiješila. Stajala je na velikom mostu kojeg je okruživalo drveće. Pogledala je dolje. Zelenilo i stijene. Bilo je dovoljno visoko da nitko ne bi mogao preživjeti pad. Mrzila je svoj život, a kako se činilo, bit će samo gori. Presuda je donesena, za manje od godinu dana mora otići u kamp. Znala je da iz njega nitko ne izlazi normalan. Sjećala se ludog Petra koji je nakon izlaska iz kampa samo pjevušio crkvene pjesme, bilo kakav razgovor s njime bio je nemoguć. Polako se posjela na gredu s djetetom u naručju. Nije osjetila strah. Kratka bol i sve će biti gotovo. Ionako je dovoljno boli proživjela do sada. Iskreno je vjerovala da je s druge strane čeka nešto bolje. Prebacila je i drugu nogu preko, sad su joj obje visjele u zraku. Abel je još glasnije zaplakao. – Jeste u redu? – začula je glas iza sebe. Pogledala je prema ženi plavih očiju. Sjećala se njenog lica iz crkve. Nije znala što bi joj rekla. Začuo se prasak. Obje su se okrenule u tom smjeru. U daljini se dizao crni dim. Eva je i dalje šutjela, pogled joj je bio prikovan za ženu koja ju je sve zabrinutije promatrala. – Mogli biste pasti, još tako s malim djetetom, molim Vas siđite. – Zove se Abel. Pružila joj je dijete u naručje i skočila. *** Dogodilo se u trenutku. Lucija je vrisnula. Jedan trenutak djevojka je bila pokraj nje, a već idućeg je nije bilo. Ruke su joj se toliko tresle da ju je bilo strah da joj dijete ne ispadne. Nije imala hrabrosti pogledati preko ograde mosta. Znala je da je mrtva. Spuznula je na tlo, leđima oslonjena o zidić. Abel je prestao plakati, sada se samo mrštio. Oči su joj se napunile suzama. Nije ni sama znala koliko dugo je sjedila i razmišljala. Tek kada je Abel ponovno zaplakao preplašen glasnim zvukovima, Lucija se trgnula iz stanja šoka. Nebo je tutnjilo čudnim zvukom te su se čuli udaljeni odjeci eksplozija. Preplašeno je ustala i s Abelom u naručju krenula kući. Morala je Mihaelu ispričati što se dogodilo i obavijestiti upravu. Iznenada, nekoliko naoružanih ljudi u crnoj odjeći pojavilo se ispred nje. Ustuknula je. Zabrinula se da će nju optužiti da je djevojku gurnula u provaliju kako bi joj uzela dijete. No, nisu izgledali kao klericajci. Ugledala je helikopter kako se spušta nedaleko od njih. – Are you alright? We came to help you all – rekla je jedna od njih. Lucija ju je zbunjeno promatrala, ne shvaćajući kojim jezikom žena govori. Najviše ju je čudilo to što nije bila odjevena u suknju ili haljinu kako je propisano. – I told you that they don’t know any other language. Lucija se zapitala da li su to ljudi izvan Granice, nikada ih nije vidjela. Stariji vojnik zakorači prema njoj. – Hrvatija je srušna, slobodni ste. Pođejte s nama duk se stanje ne stejbilizira – rekao je izgovorom koji je Luciji bio gotovo komičan. – Are you sure that their water supplies are really worth all this trouble? – upitala je žena među njima, no nitko joj nije dao odgovor. Gdje provesti vikend? Mladen Blažević – Osim Zagreba mogu vam ponuditi i neke druge destinacije. Trenutno se od desničarskog turizma nude atraktivne destinacije u Beogradu, ili Skoplju na primjer. VMRO je u zadnje vrijeme donio nekoliko zanimljivih zakona... Mislim u Makedoniji imate ipak više toga za vidjeti. Na istoku ima nešto obespravljenog turskog življa, a u zapadnoj Makedoniji još traju ratni sukobi s autohtonim Albancima. Dok je NDH sad... Mislim Zagreb... Ne kažem, taj osjećaj kad sletite na Pleso pa se vozite prema Zagrebu. Doživljaj grandioznog zida s bodljikavom žicom. To vjerojatno možete doživjeti još samo tamo. U svakom slučaju vikend boravak u Zagrebu je kud i kamo povoljniji od ostalih destinacija. – Znate... Emocionalno sam vezan. Ja sam rođen prije Deklaracije nezavisnosti od EU. Nekad je Zagreb bio glavni grad države u kojoj sam živio. Ali to je samo jedan dio priče. Oprostite, nisam se ni predstavio. Ja sam turistički novinar. Imate za mene već zaprimljenu rezervaciju. – A haa... Oprostite nisam vas prepoznala. Znate, već dugo nismo sklopili aranžman za Hrvatiju pa eto... Kratki film s turističkom agenticom prije prikaza putovanja prenosim jer dobro opisuje koliko se NDH, nekadašnja perjanica desničarskog turizma, spustila na ljestvici poželjnih destinacija. Mala zemlja za osamu. Iz Istre se nije isplatilo ići automobilom. Pametnije je unajmiti čarter liniju, jer su veze s Plesom slabe, ali ceste kad se prođe Jastrebarsko gotovo da ni ne postoje, pa se zadnjih dvadesetak kilometara do NDH treba voziti šumskim putovima. Nakon kratkog leta vozio sam se turističkim vozilom uključenim u cijenu aranžmana. Tisuću sam puta u filmovima vidio taj zid, ali ni jedna slika nije dovoljno isticala njegovu monumentalnost. Carinski pregled je malo razočarenje. Strogost pri pregledavanju viza ne stoji osobama odjevenim u Trenkove pandure. Nije ni čudo da gube kao destinacija. Među desničarima je sad u trendu aktivni turizam. Malo ozbiljniji pregled papira s istjerivanjem iz vozila i pretresom bio bi kud i kamo efektniji. Grad prilično pust. Zgrade, izuzev "Banke Marijina uznesenja" i osiguravajućeg društva "Hrvatija", prilično oronule. Putem do hotela samo nekoliko velikih natpisa "Prodavaonica životnim namirnicama". Hotel s prednje strane izgleda uređen. Predvorje očekivano ukrašeno replikama iz razdoblja drugog svjetskog rata. Nije se previše vodilo računa o autentičnosti. Ante Pavelić i Alojzije Stepinac su u boji i vise uramljeni hrvatskim pleterom u dimenziji plakata s visokom rezolucijom. Čak se i manje fotografije gdje se poglavnik rukuje s Hitlerom doimaju kao da su izrezane iz nekih političkog tjednika. Čini se da u hotelu nema gostiju. Recepcionar u narodnoj nošnji. Mislim zagorska. – Za dom! – Dobar dan! Ja sam... Ovdje su moji papiri... Vjerujem da imate sobu za mene. – Naravno gospodine, soba broj 206 na drugom katu. Lijep pogled na trg prepun golubova, izvolite ključ. Ovdje molim vas vaš potpis. – Ha imate kemijsku! Nisam se s kemijskom potpisao ima... – Ugodan boravak vam želim! Molim vas da vaš slikopisni uređaj ne koristite na javnom mjestu. Pretpostavljam da su vas upozorili na naše zakone, propise i kućni red hotela. – Slikogovorni... Valjda bi ga tako nazvali. Slikopisni odavno ne koristim. Što god vam to bilo. Ovaj vikend se nudilo nekoliko sadržaja. Muzej kršćanske sadašnjosti, smjena straže na glavnim vratima i misa za početak priprema hrvatijske nogometne reprezentacije. Pokrštavanje nehrvata na Trgu Bana Jelačića je ponovno odgođeno. Priča se da već odavno nisu pronašli nekatolike za pokrštavanje, ali eto, još nisu maknuli iz ponude u prospektima. Smještaj solidan. U duhu desničarskog turizma. Jednostavno pokućstvo, željezni vojnički krevet, vuneni prekrivač, WC i kupaonica na kraju hodnika, zadovoljavajući higijenski uvjeti. Već dugo nisam spavao u takvom miru i tišini. Iduće jutro odlučio sam obići novosagrađeni spomenik i multimedijalni centar hrvatijskoj nogometnoj reprezentaciji i hrvatijskom nogometnom klubu, iako će se koncelebrirana misa za početak priprema reprezentativaca održati tek sutra. Ali za iduće jutro sam planirao povratak. Recepcionar mi je naručio taksi. Stigao je vrlo brzo. Opet priličan otklon od autentičnosti. Ponešto znam o starim vozilima i buba se ne može svrstati u vozilo koje su koristili tijekom stare NDH. Taksist odjeven u maskirnu uniformu iz Domovinskog rata također. Putem smo se mimoišli s dva golfa. Spomenik se sastoji od jedanaest brončanih igrača raspoređenih po Markovom trgu u formaciji četiri, četiri, dva. Imenom, prezimenom i likom igrači koji su osvojili zlatnu medalju na Igrama neovisnih zemalja u Kurdistanu 2024. Multimedijalni centar, smješten na suprotnoj strani od sjedišta vlade i spomenika neznanom branitelju, izgrađen je kao moderno zdanje u obliku nogometne lopte. Cijeli trg je po mom mišljenju nedovoljno osmišljen. Nije se vodilo računa o proporcijama igrača i njihovom položaju u odnosu na spomenik neznanom branitelju pa ovaj iz veće udaljenosti izgleda kao igrač pionirske selekcije koji baca aut. Sam multimedijalni centar odvojen je u dvije cjeline. Prvi dio postava odnosi se na Hrvatijski nogometni klub. Prati se njegova povijest od promjene imena u Hrvatija, nakon proglašenja neovisnosti, preko nemira tijekom 2022. godine nakon kojih je vraćeno povijesno ime "Zamašnjak", prilagođeno hrvatijskom pravopisu. Svaki od igrača ima zaseban dio u centru. Pregršt fotografija od djetinjstva do danas. Gornji kat, posvećen reprezentaciji, od donjeg se razlikuje samo po centralnom prostoru koji pomalo podsjeća na oltar, gdje se neprekidno vrte utakmice s prvenstva u Kurdistanu. Isti igrači imaju svoje kuteve u prostorijama, samo su sad odjeveni u dresove reprezentacije. U kutu prostorije lijevog beka primijetio sam muškarca srednjih godina pomislivši da nisam jedini posjetitelj centra, ali ispostavilo se da je gospodin električar na redovnom održavanju. Gornji grad, šetnja do katedrale, pa preko Jelačićevog trga. Uspinjača trenutno nije u funkciji. Putem sam sreo samo nekoliko sredovječnih muškaraca koji su pognuli glavu. Znam da nije špica sezone ali... Taksijem do zoološkog vrta, koji je pomalo razočarenje. Originalan u svojoj zamisli da nema životinja koje ne žive na području Hrvatije, zapravo je ispao siromašan životinjama pa ih je teško primijetiti. Tako sam osim golubova, kokoša hrvatica i jedne ovce pramenke samo razgledavao fotografije ovješene na stoljetnim stablima. Tu sam sreo nekoliko ljudi, ali su se sakrili kad su me primijetili. Zamašnjakov nogometni stadion se ne može obići, jer je u tijeku izgradnja istočne tribine. Gastro ponudu sam želio provjeriti otišavši u restoran Ognjište po preporuci recepcionara. Elitni restoran, pristojno uređen. Pitam konobara je li običaj u Hrvatiji jesti u neko drugo vrijeme. Zbunjeno me pogledao i rekao da su gosti u restoranu uvijek dobrodošli. U tom trenutku su ušla dva muškarca i sjeli na suprotan kraj prostorije i prekinuli neugodnu tišinu. Nisam više bio jedini gost. Odlučio sam se za jelo čije ime pamtim još iz djetinjstva, ali ga nikad nisam probao. Purica s mlincima i zagorske štrukle za desert. Sasvim solidna jela, iako sam ih zamišljao drugačije. Još jedna izrazito mirna večer. Pridržavajući se propisa nisam koristio ni svoj komunikator. Hrvatija je mjesto za savršeno spavanje. Uglavnom, da rezimiram, ovo mjesto je dalo svoje najbolje turističke godine. Za novi pomak u atraktivnosti destinacije trebalo bi puno napraviti na aktivnom uključivanju turističkih konzumenata u desničarski način života. Novi trendovi u Makedoniji, Grčkoj, Mađarskoj, pa i Srbiji dobar su primjer kojim bi Hrvatija trebala ići. Ali Hrvatiji osim strukturnih reformi u turizmu nedostaje i stanovništva. Teško je bilo što pokrenuti s tri tisuće stanovnika koliko ovdje živi. O njihovoj starosnoj dobi da i ne govorimo. Zato ocjena minus dva. Zadovoljavajuća isključivo zbog odličnog spavanja i ukusne purice s mlincima. Predivan je život! Eva Rodić Davno sam prestao koristiti mobitel kao komunikacijsko sredstvo. Nikad ne znaš ko te prati. Tako se govorilo. Svejedno, kad sam se riješio kartice, zadržao sam aparat u svrhu budilice. Svako jutro svira istu temu u točno osam i pol. Ne ignoriram ga. Dižem se sa svog madraca, leži na dvije daske postavljene na gredama, umijem se, pogledam nakratko kroz periskop van i čekam signal. Ništa se ne događa pa se okrećem zalihama hrane. Smiren sam. Kave još ima dovoljno, kruh je mlađi od sedam dana, marmeladu tek po vrhu lovi plijesan. Mlijeko miriše zdravo, voda je obična, prikopčan sam na vodovod. Preinake sam načinio čim sam naslutio promjene. Pijem i po litru i pol dnevno iako se malo krećem u tih petnaestak kvadrata. Prije negoli se pozabavim doručkom posvetim se tjelovježbi. Sto trbušnjaka, pedeset, katkad i manje, sklekova. Nedostaje mi veće kretanje, naravno, ali ako znam kako je izvan ovih zidova, nalazim se u raju! Zato koračam od sjevera prema jugu svakodnevno i po sat vremena! U dobroj sam formi. Tako si mislim. Bio sam u kušnji prvih nekoliko mjeseci, no sada sam stvarno dobro. Ne moram izlaziti na površinu. Izradio sam ventilacijski sustav od tri rupe veličine desetak centimetara što je sasvim dovoljno za protok ugljičnog dioksida i kisika. Obrasle su bršljanom pa su gotovo nevidljive neuvježbanom oku. Dobro spavam. Pod jastukom držim džepnu lampu kojom osvjetljujem sebi put do wc školjke, ukoliko mi zatreba tijekom noći. To se vrlo rijetko događa. Kad je žvaka zalijepljena na periskop, znači da je Maura ostavila kartonsku kutiju s namirnicama. Čuvao sam je kad je imala jedva par godina, jer su joj roditelji radili danonoćno ne bi li preživjeli. Mlada se udala, ali je ostala živjeti s mužem u istom selu gdje je provela djetinjstvo. Iz nekog čudnog je razloga ostala vezana uz mene i obećala mi doživotnu lojalnost. Kad smo joj objavili naš naum, isključivo smo se njoj povjerili, prihvatila je našu odluku i obavezala se pomoći. Rekao sam joj da tako što ne dolazi u obzir, iako sam držao figu u džepu jer pitao sam se kako ćemo se opskrbljivati, no otklonila je svaku mogućnost daljnjih pregovora. Čak i tijekom druge trudnoće, s ogromnim trbuhom proporcija Risnjaka je dolazila s paketom i ostavljala ga ispod murve, na ulazu u skrovište. Nisam ni s kim razgovarao već dvije godine pa da održim glasnice u kondiciji čitam naglas dijelove knjiga koje sam ponio. Dosta toga znam i napamet, nije mi potreban šalabahter. Srećom, završio sam i nekoliko razreda elektrotehničke škole pa sam bio vičan prikopčati se na distribucijsku mrežu struje, osigurati nam uvjete za normalan život. Najveći mi je strah bio susjedov pas. Obojica su bili zaposlenici ministarstva unutarnjih poslova. Brrrr! No, Maura je, bila je to tradicija njezine obitelji, bacala smeće organskog i ostalog podrijetla upravo oko murve čime je uspješno držala gospodara, a time i njegova profinjena vučjaka, dovoljno daleko od izvora zagađenja, to jest mene. To je ugodna spoznaja. Zarastao sam u sivu bradu, kovrča se i češe me svaka dlaka, dovraga, a noževi su nedovoljno oštri. Pred malim zrcalom se znam zadržati i po nekoliko sati, ali ne znam kako bih se uljepšao. Kosa je duga i rijetka, zaboravio sam ponijeti sa sobom brijač, kakav propust! Siguran sam da je novi vlasnik kuće već odavna sve stvari moje obitelji uništio i spalio na lomači, kako i priliči sudbini ovako nepokolebljivih poput mene. Ali ne žalim se! Kako za pravi stol nije bilo mjesta instalirao sam drvenu ploču na podizanje uza zid, vrlo praktično rješenje preporučam ga, jedna stolica je tu na sklapanje i ofucana fotelja koju je valjalo kompletno rastaviti prije unošenja u prostor za obitavanje. U nju se zavalim i čitam. Sad već čeznem za televizorom, pa makar na programu bili sami katekizmi. Ali to je trenutna slabost. Proći će! Najviše me veseli što je ljeto na izmaku, ispod betonske ploče, dakako, nije baš jednostavno preživjeti visoke temperature. Zima je, kako su običavali reći Englezi, komadić kolača! Zagrijem se puhalicom u tili čas, odmah sam u kratkim rukavima. Posteljinu nije lako mijenjat. Perem je u umivaoniku, trljam centimetar po centimetar običnim sapunom, dobro je ižmikam pa je rastegnem na konopu po cijeloj duljini da se osuši čim prije. Na pod sam zalijepio linoleum, a na to postavio laminat. U trajanju nogometne utakmice završio sam s poslom! Ima nešto neravnina i trbuha, ali ne marim odviše za tu vrstu nesavršenosti. Dobro sam svladao i krpanje čarapa. Bilo je i žrtava, kažiprst je višekratno stradao, ali ustrajnost se isplatila, jer kao kolateralnu posljedicu iglarenja imam izvezene jastučnice s uzorcima na neidentificiranu heraldiku. Spremam se jednu noć izići. U pisamcu koje mi je Maura dostavila s namirnicama upozorava me da je i dalje na snazi policijski sat od 22 do 6 ujutro. Ne zamišljam je kao specijalnog agenta jer da je htjela već me mogla stoput otkucati i adio mare mojoj predivnoj slobodi! Pažljivo sam prožvakao papirić, inkriminirajući materijali su trenutno u fazi razgradnje. Morat ću dakle odložiti svoju nestrpljivost za susret s vanjskim svijetom na možda još nekoliko mjeseci. Noću je zaista lijepo, tiho, ni glasa ne čujem, satima mogu buljiti u jednu točku s uhom velikim poput slona. Nakon tako uporne tišine naravno da sam u iskušenju proviriti kroz poklopac. No, držim se čvrstih pravila! Nema tu cile-mile! Tepih pod nogama mi je još uvijek vrlo udoban. Sestra, smaknuo ju je – opravdano nedvojbeno – neko službeno lice početkom Novog Vremena, ga je nabavila od nekih Turaka pred, valjda, petsto godina, ručno je tkan, platila ga je dosta, čini mi se. Ima neku mrlju od soka po rubu, ali nisam joj autor ja. Nokte si, a prethodno očistim prljavštinu i ono crno ispod palcem, grizem kad prijeđu određenu duljinu. Nisam zaboravio na higijenu. Jednom je Maura u dostavi spakirala u prozirnom najlončiću otprilike dvije žlice Nutele! Zario sam najprije nos unutra, nije izgledalo privlačno to vam mogu reći, a kad sam se uvjerio o kakvom je proizvodu riječ prstima sam počistio unutrašnjost vrećice, potom je stao sisati sve do plastičnog okusa! Bio sam budan cijelu noć od silne navale šećera u krvi! Prošlo je, međutim, dosta već otada, a ne usuđujem ju se pitati novu porciju. Katkad sanjam šnitu kruha s tim namazom, mljackam tiho kao da šapućem Nerudinu poeziju supruzi. Ona je bila, za razliku od mene, hrabrija i prosvirala si je glavu. Vidio sam kako joj je metak prosvrdlao kroz drugu stranu, dobar komad kose, smeđe duge, se odvojio i zalijepio za zeleni zid spavaće sobe. S ulice se čulo brundanje motora s puno cilindara odmah poslije. Život se nastavio kao da se ništa nije dogodilo. Ostavio sam je takvu, uneređenu ondje na podu. Asistent s fakulteta joj je nabavio pištolj. Stari mu je bio u ratu, čuvao je te suvenire, a sin preprodavao kad bi ostao bez novaca. Tako mi je rekla. Nisam čekao mrtvozornika, a kamoli obdukciju, već sam se promptno preselio. Nije bilo jednostavno dezinficirati, očistiti, izbijeliti zidove, istjerati mirise neopazice. No, budući smo anticipirali događaje, nažalost, ispravno, nakon 73 dana intenzivnih radova uspio sam se riješiti olfaktivnih senzacija. Kad je nova vlast, uz neznatnu pomoć crkvenih velikodostojnika izdala zabranu izlaska, ostao sam bez žene jer, prema njezinim posljednjim riječima, "nije željela provesti ostatak života strpljivo čekajući smrt zajedno sa mnom u stambenom prostoru koji je od kraja drugog svjetskog rata naovamo služio odlaganju izlučevina cijeloj mojoj obitelji!" Septička jama naprosto nije bio njezin san. Glupača, nema pojma kako je predivan život u našoj zemlji. Davor Mandić Naši i vaši "Budućnost je već ovdje", pisalo je na transparentu koji je Mirko nosio kroz grad. Boljela su ga ramena od držanja motke s okvirom i bijelim papirom na kojem su neuredno bila ispisana crvena slova. Poželio je da se bolje pripremio, možda odjenuo sendvič-plakat ili dao isprintati majicu s tom porukom. Ili nekom boljom. Umarao se, a da zapravo nije znao zašto. Osjećao je da mora nekako reagirati, sve mu je smetalo, sve ga je stiskalo, a najviše rastuća apatija, činilo mu se proporcionalna rastućem betonskom zidu oko države,u gradnji Inicijative. Iscrpljen, sjeo je uz trošnu fasadu nekad veličanstvene gradske palače i odložio transparent uza zid. Ubrzo mu se primaknula djevojčica, oprezno, kao da se boji da će joj nauditi. Umorno ju je pogledao, a ona je neko vrijeme zbunjeno gledala pred njegove noge, i kada nije našla ono što je tražila, spustila je nekoliko kovanica na pod i pobjegla vičući: – Mama, mama, daala sam mu! Nije znao što osjećati. Istina, bio je gotovo odrpan, hlače su mu visjele oko mršavih kukova, a pleteni džemper je imao i pokoju rupu. Da, nije previše mario za izgled, ali da netko pomisli da prosi, tome se stvarno nije nadao. Zadubljen u misli, isprva nije primijetio visoku priliku iznad sebe, ali kad je digao glavu da ulovi koju predvečernju zraku sunca, učinilo mu se kao da je nad njim golemi oblak. – A da se malo makneš? Zaklonio si mi sunce, a u zadnje vrijeme ga nema previše – rekao je osorno. – Mogu se ja maknuti, ali to ti neće ni najmanje pomoći – rekao je oblak muževnim glasom. – Što si me sad tu zaokoručio? I kakav ti je to naglasak, što hoćeš? – Ja sam Will Smith, i došao sam te spasiti. Oduvijek sam to htio reći. Samo na hrvatijskom zvuči malo bezveze. Sad je Mirko odlučio bolje pogledati čovjeka koji je ovdje nad njim tvrdio da je nitko doli bivši guverner Pennsylvanije, glumac nestao 2025. godine u misterioznoj nesreći. – Dobro, tmast si, ali tmast je i naš predsjednik Ahamed, onaj malničak na Pantovčaku, oprosti, Hit Depou kako se odmalone zove. A Will bi danas imao, koliko, sedamdeset godina? Ti izgledaš kao da imaš najviše četrdeset. I sigurno bi bolje oblikovorio hrvatijski od tebe. Jer je najlogičnije na svijetu da ti oblikovoriš mojim jezikom. – Nisam baš tako star, imam šezdeset pet, a to kako izgledam i zašto oblikovorim hrvatijski drugi je oblikovor. Sada je važno da odemo na kapovkofi i da ti sve objasnim. Ja plaćam. Izgledaš kao netko tko nema za kapovkofi pa bi ti bilo pametno da me slijediš, tko zna, možda nešto i pojedeš. – Jesi li ti normalan? – tiho je rekao Mirko ustajući se i osvrćući lijevo i desno – zar ne znaš da je zabranjeno oblikovoriti strane riječi? Po Zakonu o jeziku jedine dvije dozvoljene su hit i depo, za to se izborio Ahamed i otad misli da njegov posao ima smisla. – Ne brini ti za mene. Ajde, mali, sa mnom, pa da ti sve lijepo objasnim. Uzet ću ti ovaj transparent. Što si ga tako zašiljio ko koplje, oćeš ga bacati na nekog? Sjeli su u obližnji kafić. Čovjek koji se predstavio kao Will Smith skoro je naručio donut, a onda se ipak na vrijeme predomislio pa zatražio uštipak. Zapravo četiri, tko zna kad je Mirko zadnji put jeo. Začudila ga je mala šalica kave, i Mirko koji je naručio samo vodu. S vodom je odmah došao i račun, a kada ga je pogledao, nije mu više bilo čudno što je Mirko naručio vodu; činilo se da je skuplja od svega ostalog, a Mirko je neće morati platiti. – Ova voda, pa zašto je tako skupa? – Prihvatizirana je još prije deset godina, kao i odvoz smeća. Vodi ih isto poduzeće, koje je osnovala stranka na vlasti, Inicijativa. Zapravo jedina stranka, jer ostale su zabranjene na referendumu... Ma ti stvarno sličiš na Willa Smitha, gledao sam one pokretne slike kad si sam u nekom gradu, ne sjećam se ničega više, samo da je bio neki jadni pas. – Pokretne slike? Aha, misliš film. Svi su ga zaboravili, a dobar sam tamo bio – rekao je čovjek koji se predstavio kao Will Smith i sjetno pogledao kroz prozor – Ali dosta o prošlosti, razgovarajmo o budućnosti. Ovo što ću ti reći nećeš lako prihvatiti, zato se dobro smjesti u tom stolcu. Tako se kaže? Stolica je govno, jel? – Stvarno poznaješ nijanse našeg čistog jezika. Što ćeš mi reći? Čovjek koji se predstavio kao Will Smith dugo je pričao, a Mirku su se u nevjerici sve više širile oči. Nije mogao vjerovati onome što izlazi iz usta čovjeka koji se... ne, sad je i Mirko bio siguran, to je definitivno bio Will Smith. Hrvatijski jezik objasnio je postojanjem nekog univerzalnog prevoditelja koji se stavi u dupe (nije ugodno, ali mora se), a izgled od 40-ak godina starosti seansama kod Madonne. Ona je otkrila tajanstveni sastojak u svojoj stolici, od kojeg je naučila raditi milk shake, nedajbože to izreći naglas. Milk shake, koliko to ljepše zvuči od mlijekotresa, mislio je Mirko, ali onda shvatio da su mu misli odlutale pa se podsjetio da mu je Will još o tome šaljivo rekao da mu Madonna nikad nije priznala kad je i kako prvi put shvatila da njeno govno pomlađuje. I zašto sve u Willovoj priči ima veze s guzicom, nije Mirku bilo jasno. Ali ono što mu je ispričao o svijetu u kojem živi bilo je puno nevjerojatnije i od univerzalnog prevoditelja koji djeluje samo iz dupeta i od Madonninog pomlađujućeg izmeta. Možda je zato i razmišljao o pjevačici na klozetu i obliku i veličini univerzalnog prevoditelja, jer sve ostalo bilo mu je previše. Sve je za Willa, tako je bar rekao, počelo na jednoj zabavi kod Laurencea Fishburnea. Pojelo se, popilo, vuklo bijelo, žuto, smeđe, a onda mu je Laurence prišao otvorenih ruku, u desnoj je bila plava, a u lijevoj crvena pilula. "Jel ti to mene zajebavaš?", navodno je upitao Will, a Laurence mu je odgovorio da je ozbiljan, da je dobio neke sjajne tripove i da će ih rado podijeliti s njim. Upozorio ga je da je crveni opak ko sam vrag, i da ne bi smio ostati sam ako ga uzme. Will je tada, objasnio je Mirku, bio mlad i nesputan, pun želje za novim spoznajama, pa je uzeo crveni trip. E tu su stvari postale komplicirane. Trip ga je ubrzo počeo peglati, baš je bio jak, pa mu se u jednom trenu učinilo da mu je čaša vodke toliko narasla da je ne može dignuti. Čudio se kako to drugi ne vide, ali onda je shvatio da je na tripu i da to vjerojatno nije istina. Ali kad se Kevin Spacey prvi metamorfozirao u reptila, samo na nekoliko sekundi doduše, posumnjao je da je to istina koja će ga zauvijek promijeniti. Tako je i bilo. Nakon što je svjedočio još nekolikim metamorfozama, Laurence mu je samo jednom uputio znakoviti mig i pokazao palac gore. Sve mu je bilo jasno. Taj trip zapravo nikad nije popustio, rekao je Will Mirku. Odnosno, situacija s reptilima nije postajala bolja, nego gora. Zato je inscenirao nesreću i nestao s lica zemlje, povukavši se duboko u ilegalu tajnih sastanaka, čudnih rukovanja, velikih priča i još većih djela. Svijet je podijeljen na Nas i Njih, učilo je Učenje, i ako ne budemo odlučni i odlični, porazit će nas. – Oćeš PEZ? – upitao je Will Mirka pružajući prema njemu prepoznatljivu kutijicu, doduše s glavom Davida Ickea. – Neću. Ali daj mi objasni zašto si došao meni sve to izoblikovoriti? Što ja imam s tim? – E, dragi, nije to tako jednostavno. U tvojoj zemlji, prvi put uopće, na vlast su došli Oni. Zovu se Inicijativa. Sjeti se davnog referenduma, krenulo je kao oblikovor o zaštiti braka, žena, muškarac, bla-bla. A onda je grunulo po ćirilici, pa po jeziku, pa po religijama... Ma znaš sve. A kad su se popeli na vlast, virus se proširio i na okolne zemlje. Vidiš, najvažnije od svega je što su shvatili kako treba igrati. Dok se Oni bogate, narod je sve siromašniji i lako im je prodati oblikovor o vanjskim i unutarnjim neprijateljima. Pa što misliš odakle ovaj zid koji ti se gradi oko zemlje? Misliš da je to zato što se Oni žele izolirati? Ej, Oni su itekako umreženi, to je samo za izolaciju naroda i produciranje straha... – Ali još mi nisi rekao kakve veze ja imam s tim! – sada se Mirko gotovo zaderao, pa su se i ljudi u kafiću počeli osvrtati. – Za to ćeš se morati smiriti i popiti crvenu pilulu. Mirko je duboko uzdahnuo i naslonio se u stolcu. Kratko je vrijeme razmišljao, a onda mu je postalo jasno da je cijeli život znao da nešto nije u redu s ovim svijetom. Nije to mogao jasno odrediti, u trenucima teških preispitivanja i samokritičnosti mislio je čak da je samo tražio izliku da ništa ne radi, ali sad se sve poklapalo. Uzet će crvenu pilulu, naravno. – Daj – kratko je rekao i pružio ruku. – Neka Sila bude uz tebe. Oduvijek sam i to htio reći, ali nikad mi nisu dali blizu Zvjezdanih ratova. Gadovi. I opet zvuči bezveze na hrvatijskom. Mirko je uzeo pilulu, kratko gledao njenu prozirnu neprozirnost i odlučno je stavio u usta. – Ali ne još! Eh, i ti si lud. Ajmo barem izaći vani, ovo nije pametno – rekao je Will i povukao Mirka, koji je već počeo teturati. Platio je račun i izjurio s Mirkom pod jednom, a Mirkovim transparentom pod drugom miškom. Došli su do parka, Will je bacio transparent u travu zapitavši se zašto ga nosi, sjeo u travu i pustio Mirka da se igra cvijećem. A onda je prošla majka s djevojčicom i Mirko se prenerazio. Willu je sve bilo jasno, Mirko je progledao. Prvo je krenuo za majkom i djevojčicom, mašući rukama iza njih, malo iznad poda, kao da tjera muhe. Ali Will je znao, lovio ih je za repove. Samo što Mirko još nije bio svjestan da su repovi i njihova prava obličja dobro skriveni unutar savršeno dizajniranih koža, a da su to što sad vidi njihove ideje. Potom je legao na travu i gledao u nebo. Will je pretpostavio da sada razmišlja o posljedicama onoga što je upravo vidio. No sad će tek uslijediti pravo ludilo, slutio je Will. Zapravo ludilo kakvom ni on sam, Will Smith Preobraćeni, nikada nije svjedočio. Ustao je i krenuo prema Mirku, očekujući neočekivano. Još uvijek gledajući u nebo, Mirko se pridigao u sjedeći položaj. A onda je spustio glavu. Urlik je bio demonski. Will je pomislio da tako nešto nikada nije čuo. Ali bio je spreman. Pridržao je Mirkovu glavu i brzo mu ugurao plavu pilulu u usta. Glavu mu je trebalo držati još samo sekundu, a onda će plava pilula napraviti kontradjelovanje i poništiti dimenzije koje je otvorila crvena pilula. E da je barem njemu Laurence dao plavu odmah nakon prvotnog šoka a ne ga pustio s reptilima cijelu noć, ali Laurence se napio nekog jeftinog brendija pa su ga poslije našli u sobi kako gleda porniće svoje kćeri Montane i plače. I doista, samo nekoliko trenutaka i Mirkovo lice je poprimio normalnu boju. Ali šok je još uvijek bio ogroman. – Ne, ja nisam vidio to što sam upravo vidio – rekao je i molećivo pogledao Willa, kao da ovaj to može ikako promijeniti. – Upravo si to vidio. I tako je kako je. – Ali ja... – Da, dragi, ti si Odabrani. – Ali ja... – Da, napola čovjek, napola reptil. – Ali ja... – Jebiga, to se nikad dosad nije desilo. Od reptila i čovjeka rađa se ili čovjek ili reptil, ni Oni još ne kuže kada i zašto. A ti si poseban. I sva sreća da smo te mi našli prije Njih. Jer ni s Njima stvari nisu jednostavne, nisu ni Oni baš bogovi. Samo određeni znaju sve. Imaju i Oni svoje slojeve svijesti. Neki su čak potpuno uvjereni da su ljudi. Objasnit ću ti jednom, ali sad nemamo puno vremena. Ono što je važno, čelnica hrvatijske Inicijative okuplja europsku Inicijativu i spremaju Konačno rješenje za ljude u Novoj Državi Hrvatiji,koje će onda prepisati na cijelu Europu. Ne moram ti objašnjavati što znači Konačno rješenje, učio si nešto povijesti. Ovdje kod vas uključuje podizanje ukupne svijesti reptila i najveću ofanzivu koju su ikad dosad napravili. Nešto što bi moglo promijeniti lice Zemlje. Zato me ne pitaj što Zemlja može učiniti za tebe, nego što ti možeš učiniti za Zemlju. Jebote kako ovo sve loše zvuči na hrvatijskom. Mirko je ustao s livade. Osim Willa u parku nije bilo nikog da vidi promjenu na Mirkovom licu i u njegovom držanju. Uspravljena ramena, podignuta brada, Mirko je puno više sličio na kakvog ozbiljnog vojskovođu nego na zastrašenog dječarca, rastrzanog između htijenja i mogućnosti, nesposobnog za život i potpuno nesvjesnog svojeg poslanja, kakav je bio do maloprije. Posegnuo je za svojim transparentom koji je nedaleko od njega ležao u travi i u nekoliko ga snažnih poteza razbio u komadiće. Willu se činilo da je nedostajao samo kakav zgodan, pobjednički soundtrack. Ostatak drške Mirko je zabio u zemlju, kaonadgrobni spomenik svojoj bivšoj izgubljenosti. Sad mu je sve konačno bilo jasno, sve je sjelo na svoje mjesto. Borit će se za slobodu, borit će se za pravdu, pokorit će reptile, jednog po jednog, bit će to Novi poredak stvari. I izgorjet će Mirko za stvar, naravno, jer to rade veliki ljudi. A on je čovjek. Polureptil, ali Čovjek. Krenut će od tog sastanka Inicijative. Tamo će se pokazati i svima će odmah biti jasno da je njihovo vrijeme završilo, da nema više tog ustrajnog iscrpljivanja ljudi koji ni ne slute što im se dešava. Neće više biti podijeli pa vladaj, bit će Mirkov way ili highway. Na engleskom, da, ne na tom umjetnom hrvatijskom. Ljudi, ljubav, ljudi, ljubav, ljudi, ljubav... Dok je Mirko mantrao, Will je ponosno stajao pored njega, čak je odlučio proslaviti malim plesom, starim Men in Black korakom, ali kosti su ipak bile malo tromije nego li u vrijeme kad je pjesma nastala pa je zapeo lijevom nogom za desnu, nespretno se zavrtio oko svoje osi i u padu rukom zakačio nepripremljenog Mirka tako da je i ovaj pao zajedno s njim sletjevši lijevim okom na kolac koji je virio iz tla, nakon čega mu je glava tamo ostala kao da je naglo odlučio odmoriti u prilično neprirodnom položaju. Will tako nešto nikad nije vidio. Čak ni kad su snimali Bad Boys 6. – Au jebote – rekao je s poda. – Mirkoooo – zazvao je novog prijatelja, ali teško je mogao dobiti odgovor, jer je iz Mirkove glave curilo oko niz kolac, pomiješano sivom smjesom i crvenom krvlju. Will je ustao, osvrnuo se oko sebe, iščupao Mirka s kolca i brzo ga odvukao u grmlje. Bilo je jasno da Odabranom nema pomoći. Vratio se do klupe i sjeo. Umorno je posegnuo u džep kaputa i izvadio smeđu štangicu, instant Madonnin čoko-bar za krizne trenutke. – Fuck it – reče poluglasno i odmah se uplašeno osvrne lijevo i desno. Kad je shvatio da ga nitko nije čuo, požudno je zagrizao eliksir mladosti. 33 Igor Beleš Najbolje mi je kada zatvorim oči, poklopim uši i ne dišem. Tada je sve kao prije. I ja sam kao prije. Ležim u kadi. To nije moja kada. To nije kada obložena zelenim pločicama na kojima se nalaze žute patke. Svaka nosi nešto za na plažu. Jedna ručnik, druga suncobran, treća sunčane naočale. Ta mi je bila najsmješnija. Ova je kada od sivog betona. Hladna. Njihova. U njoj se ne volim kupati. Kada zaronim u hladnu vodu ne čujem i ne dišem. Pod vodom, kada zatvorim lijevo oko vidim svoju mamu Anu. Ona mi se smije i maše mi. Kada zatvorim desno oko vidim svoju mamu Katju. I ona se isto smije i maše. Moje mame su pod vodom jer su ih Oni tamo stavili. I ja sam sretna kada sam pod vodom jer sam tako bliže mojim roditeljima. Moje ime je 33. To mi nije pravo ime. To su mi ime Oni dali kada su spremili moje mame ispod velike rijeke. Moje pravo ime je Sara i to je tajna. Samo ostala djeca, koja isto imaju lažna imena, znaju moje pravo ime. I moji roditelji. S druge strane žice su druga djeca. Njihova djeca. Ona imaju prava imena, a ne brojeve. Njihova djeca me ne vole. Kažu da sam bolesna, iako me ne boli ni grlo ni trbuh. Njihova djeca imaju igračke, lopte, ljuljačku i klackalicu u svom dijelu igrališta. Mi nemamo ništa osim blata od kojeg radimo dvorac, ali njihova djeca nam ga uvijek sruše zato što smo bolesni. Nitko od druge djece nema dvije mame ili dva tate poput nas., Njihova djeca imaju samo jednu mamu i samo jednog tatu koji na kraju svakoga dana dolaze po njih i vode ih kućama. Njihovi mame i tate nas uvijek ozbiljno gledaju. Drugoj djeci donose čokolade i bombone. Nama ne donose ništa osim ružnih riječi. Moje mame su bolje od njih. Moje mame ne govore ružne riječi. Ja brojim dane kada će moje mame izaći ispod velike rijeke i doći po mene. Danas je subota. Subote volim jer mi tada Oni dopuste da budem u kadi. Oni misle kako ja volim biti u kadi zbog nedjeljne mise na koju moramo ići. Ja volim biti u kadi jer sam tako u vodi i tada vidim svoje mame. Nedjelje baš i ne volim jer moram s Njima ići u crkvu. Tamo nas svi čudno gledaju i mole se za naš spas. Jednom sam rekla da meni ne treba spas, već moje mame. Ostatak dana morala sam provesti klečeći na hladnom podu ponavljajući stalno jednu te istu molitvu, Oče naš. Ja nisam imala oca i kada me svećenik nije slušao ja sam izmijenila riječi molitve i ponavljala Mame moje, koje ste ispod velike rijeke. Nedjelja je jedini dan kada izađemo iz škole. Oni to zovu školom, ali ja nikada nisam vidjela tako ružnu školu, s rešetkama na prozorima. Moja škola je bila ljepša i imala je prozore na kojima su bili polijepljeni crteži. Na jednom je prozoru bio i crtež mene, mojih roditelja, s velikim suncem, morem i patkicom sa sunčanim naočalama. Ovdje ne smijem crtati patkice. Ovdje smijem crtati samo anđele. Kada sam nacrtala anđele u šarenim haljinama kakve imaju moje mame, Oni su me zatvorili u mračnu prostoriju i nisu mi dali ručak. Taj tjedan sam morala svakoga dana ići u crkvu i moliti se Ocu kojeg nikada nisam imala, a kada svećenik nije slušao – mamama koje imam ispod velike rijeke. U školi svakog dana imamo vjeronauk, povijest, matematiku i hrvatski. Na vjeronauku crtamo anđele i pjevamo vjerske pjesme. Nemamo glazbeni, likovni i prirodu. Oni kažu da je priroda djelo Božjih ruku i da smo svi mi Božja djeca i da nas Bog voli. Ne znam zašto me onda Oni, koji mogu pričati s Bogom ne vole, ako me Bog voli. Ja imam 9 godina i nikada nisam pričala s Bogom, ali sam ga zamolila da me vrati kući i da mi vrati moje mame. Još me nije poslušao. Kada sam to u školi rekla, dobila sam točno 33 udarca šibom po dlanovima. Prvi put sam bila ljubomorna na curicu koja se zove 1. Prije nekoliko dana roditelji druge djece bacili su pet punih crnih vreća za smeće na našu stranu žice. Bili smo sretni jer su se u vrećama nalazile igračke koje su Njihova djeca pokvarila. 5 je dobio autić bez kotača, 17 je dobila plišanog medu iz kojeg je ispadala spužva, a ja sam uzela golu lutku bez očiju i jedne ruke. Nazvala sam je AnaKatja i obukla sam je u haljinu koju sam napravila od bijele salvete. U školi mi ne daju bojice da ukrasim AnaKatjinu haljinu. Govore da su bojice grijeh i da više nikada ne smijem nacrtati dugu. Meni je duga ljepša od Njihovog Boga. Sada je zima i duga je isto napustila ovu tužnu školu. Ja svako jutro pogledam u nebo, ali vidim samo sive oblake i mraz na rešetkama prozora. Ponekad Njihova djeca bacaju šarene balone s naše strane žice. 5 ih je pokušao napuhati, ali su bili probušeni. Od crvenog balona sam napravila kapicu za AnaKatju. AnaKatju ne smijem nositi u školu, niti se s njom moliti. Časna sestra mi ju je jednom bacila kroz prozor pred cijelim razredom. AnaKatja je pala na onu stranu na kojoj nema ruku tako da se nije jako ozlijedila. S AnaKatjom ne smijem ni spavati pa je sakrijem ispod kreveta dok Časna sestra ne ode iz naše spavaonice u svoju sobu. Tada sakrijem AnaKatju ispod svoje tamnozelene deke. Danas je nedjelja. Nedjeljom izlazimo iz škole i pješačimo u koloni do crkve. Oni stoje na cesti i viču da smo bolesni. Ulice su tužne i puno je policajaca i vojnika. U mojoj pravoj školi učili su nas da su nam policajci prijatelji. U sivoj nas školi uče da nam je Bog prijatelj. Meni je prijateljica samo AnaKatja. Policajci su ljuti i tjeraju nas da brže hodamo. Vojnici imaju crne uniforme, veliko slovo U na kapama i velike križeve s Isusom oko vrata. Ja nikada ne bih oko vrata nosila ogrlicu s mrtvim čovjekom. U crkvi Oni mole za spas svih nas brojeva. Njihova djeca nas ismijavaju i udaraju kad Oni ne gledaju, a ponekad i kada gledaju. Mene je počupala jedna curica s crnom vojničkom kapom koju joj je dao njen tata vojnik. Ja sam joj isplazila jezik. Ona je vikala i lagala da sam je udarila. Došao je njen visoki tata u crnom odijelu i ošamario me. Rekao mi je da sam kopile lezbijsko. Ja sam zaplakala, a Njegova curica se smijala. Imao je ružnu uniformu s crnim vukom na rukavu. Sad znam kako je bilo Crvenkapici. I AnaKatja će me sigurno razumjeti jer i ona sada ima crvenu kapicu. Ni na ovoj misi nismo se spasili jer smo se opet u koloni vraćali u sivu školu. Gledala sam nepoznate ulice i ljude. Puno ih je nosilo crne uniforme i stajali su. Drugi ljudi su nosili prljavu odjeću i brojeve kao i mi. Odrasli ljudi s brojevima nisu stajali. Oni su kopali rupu i u nju stavljali druge ljude brojeve koji više nisu stajali. Mene je bilo strah te rupe u zemlji jer sam ja za crne ljude broj 33. Čvrsto sam odlučila pobjeći s AnaKatjom do velike rijeke ispod koje su moje mame. Te večeri morala sam prati suđe i čistiti pod zajedno s ostalom djecom brojevima. Broj 7 je uzeo metlu i pjevao pjesmu o zubima i kalodontu. Časna sestra ga je istukla metlom po leđima, a dok Časna sestra nije gledala ukrala sam dva komada kruha za mene i AnaKatju. Svi smo morali čistiti u tišini. Kada se više niti mrvica nije mogla naći na podu ili na tanjuru, mogli smo ići na spavanje. Ponekad namjerno bacamo mrvice na pod jer u školi ima puno miševa tako da i oni imaju nešto za večeru. Jadni miševi, večeras neće imati što jesti! Stala sam na kraj kolone i ipak izmrvila pola AnaKatjine kriške kruha dok me Časna nije gledala. Nisam zaspala, samo sam se pravila da spavam. Zatvorila sam lijevo oko i ugledala moju mamu Anu. Smijala se i mahala mi. Zatvorila sam desno oko i ugledala svoju mamu Katju. I ona mi se smijala i mahala. I ja se nasmijala, ali tiho, da me Časna sestra ne čuje. Kada više nisam čula Časnu sestru, sakrila sam AnaKatju i jednu i pol krišku kruha u malu platnenu vrećicu. Obukla sam svoj crni kaputić koji mi se nije sviđao, ali sam ga dobila od Njihove djece pa sam morala lagati da mi se sviđa. Hodala sam na prstima kao balerina, što ću i biti kada porastem. Baš kao i moja mama Katja. Hodala sam na prstima, prvo kroz spavaonicu. Druga su djeca brojevi spavala, svi osim broja 7, on je još uvijek jecao i tiho tražio svoje tate da dođu istući Časnu sestru. U kuhinji sam morala biti još tiša jer je soba Časne sestre pokraj kuhinje. Bila sam toliko tiha da sam čula miševe kako grickaju. Tiho sam otvorila ulazna vrata koja nisu bila zaključana i sakrila se u maglovitoj noći. Sakrivala sam se između velikih crnih auta koje voze Časne sestre. Tiho na prstima, baš kao prava balerina, dotrčala sam do bodljikave žice. Moje su mi mame rekle, kada su nas Oni počeli odvajati od drugih ljudi i davati nam brojeve umjesto imena, da su bodljikave žice zapravo ruže koje nitko nije dugo ubrao. Nisam se bojala žice, ali sam se bojala Čovjeka u crnom koji se nalazio u maloj kućici na ulazu u igralište naše škole. Taj je crni čovjek nosio pušku i glasno kašljao. Ja sam znala da se s druge strane kućice nalazi rupa u žici kroz koju se Njihova djeca provlače da bi nam se rugala. Kleknula sam kao da ću se pomoliti pa položila dlanove na zemlju. Bila sam poput male mačke, koja se skriva od Čovjeka u crnom, i polako koračala prema rupi u žici. Pomislila sam kako bih ja zapravo trebala loviti miševe kojima sam ostavila hranu u kuhinji. Ja sam mačka koja bježi od miševa. Iz kućice je dopiralo narančasto svjetlo i začula se buka televizora. Meni jako nedostaje televizor, ali sam se suzdržala da barem malo pogledam što je na programu. Nisam morala ni gledati jer je Čovjek u crnom gledao vijesti, a iz televizora sam čula muški glas koji je govorio o Novoj Državi Hrvatskoj i kako je 2033. godina puno bolja od prošle 2032., zato što su oni sad na vlasti i da je podjela na prave Hrvate i brojeve najpravednija. Nisam puno razumjela, ali meni je prošla godina bila puno ljepša od ove, jer tada sam još bila Sara, a ne 33. Brzo, kao mala mačka, prošla sam kroz svjetlost na zemlji koja je dopirala iz kućice crnog čovjeka. Na televizoru više nisu bile vijesti, nego neke nove pjesme o Hrvatskoj. Crni čovjek izašao je iz kućice, glasno zakašljao i opsovao samog sebe. Ja sam se sakrila s druge strane i umirila se kao miš u kuhinji kada uđe Časna sestra. Dok je crni čovjek gledao na drugu stranu, tiho sam se prošuljala uz bodljikavu žicu prema rupi kroz koju ću se provući. Svjetlost kućice više nije bila toliko jaka. Uskoro me magla opet sakrila od Čovjeka u crnom. Kada sam ugledala srušeni dvorac od blata, znala sam da sam blizu rupe u žici. Pažljivo sam rukama prelazila preko žice dok nisam pronašla rupu pa se provukla kroz nju. Uvijek sam željela biti na drugoj strani među šarenim ljuljačkama, klackalicama i zelenim toboganom. Poželjela sam se spustiti niz tobogan, samo jednom, ali bilo me je strah Čovjeka u crnom. Što ako me čuje i probudi Časnu sestru? Izvukla sam AnaKatju iz svog kaputa i pokazala joj tobogan. – Kod velike rijeke tobogani su sigurno još ljepši – šapnula sam AnaKatji na uho. Možda tamo imaju i nove oči za AnaKatju. Sada više nisam bila mala mačka. Bila sam spretna vila koja se ne plaši mraka. Polako sam hodala uz školu Njihove djece koja je sada bila prazna jer Njihova djeca spavaju kod svojih kuća, u svojim krevetima. Iza škole se nalazio mračni park s crnim klupama i puno drveća. Preko dana mi se sviđao, ali sada po mraku izgledao je opasno. Iza parka sam vidjela ulična svjetla i kuće. – Moramo biti hrabre kao Crvenkapica – rekla sam tiho AnaKatji na uho. U početku sam hodala polako. Na trenutak mi se učinilo da u sjeni drveta vidim Čovjeka u crnom pa sam brzo potrčala preko parka i sakrila se iza klupe. Klupa je bila hladna i mokra. Netko je na njoj nožem napisao Isus je Ustaša. Čekala sam iza klupe da se pojavi Čovjek u crnom koji je ipak bio samo drvo. Tiho sam se nasmijala i rekla AnaKatji da smo sreli Enta iz priče koju su mi mame čitale prije spavanja. Došle smo do kuća sa zastavama. Prozori su bili plavi od svjetlosti televizora. Svi su gledali vijesti i bili ozbiljni. Nitko nije gledao smiješne filmove kao prije. Zaobišla sam kuće i došla na ulicu koja je bila prazna pa nastavila stazom skrivajući se iza grmlja. Kad je naišao automobil, brzo sam se skrila iza grma koji nije imao puno lišća. Automobil je imao veliko svjetlo na krovu koje mi je zaslijepilo oči. Sada znam kako je AnaKatji jer nisam mogla ništa vidjeti. Automobil se zaustavio i neki je čovjek počeo vikati: – Ovo je policijski sat. Tko je tamo? Stani! Ja sam brzo potrčala u drugu ulicu. Još uvijek nisam dobro vidjela, ali sam svejedno brzo trčala, spotakla se i pala u rupu koju su iskopali ljudi brojevi. Tu sam se sakrila s drugim ljudima brojevima koji više nisu mogli bježati. Čovjek iz automobila približio se rupi. Upalio je veliko svjetlo s krova i ja sam ga ugledala. Imao je istu kapu kao i ona curica koja me je počupala u crkvi. Sigurno je i on imao vuka na jakni. – Sada opet moramo biti kao Crvenkapice – šapnula sam AnaKatji i sakrila se dublje u rupu, među brojeve koji spavaju, kao mali zec. Čovjek vuk i dalje je nešto vikao. Nisam ga mogla razumjeti jer se udaljavao. Kada više nisam vidjela svjetlo i kada više nisam čula ni šapat Čovjeka vuka, izašla sam iz rupe kao Alisa. Bila sam sretna što sam uspjela biti zec, Crvenkapica i Alisa. Više nisam mogla ići ulicom jer je Čovjek vuk mogao još biti tamo. S druge strane velike rupe bila je šuma. Mračna bez ijednog svjetla. Nisam htjela ići kroz šumu, ali više me je bilo strah Čovjeka vuka. Hodala sam polako. Ušla sam u mračnu šumu tiho hodajući po otpalom lišću. Nadala sam se da je s druge strane velika rijeka. Hodala sam tiho da me Čovjek vuk ne čuje, u slučaju da je i on u šumi. Izvadila sam AnaKatju iz kaputa i čvrsto je stisnula uz sebe. Mogla sam osjetiti da i ona drhti. Razmišljala sam o svim životinjama koje žive u šumi. Samo o onim dobrima. O zecu, vjeverici, medi. Nisam htjela misliti na vuka. Pitala sam se što sad rade dobre životinje. One sigurno ne gledaju vijesti. Možda piju čaj iz crvenih plastičnih šalica i pričaju bajke. Netko je hodao u šumi. Čula sam šuškanje lišća. Potrčala sam, a lišće je i ispod mojih nogu glasno šuškalo. Stala sam pokraj velikog stabla koje je imalo rupu u dnu. Sakrila sa se u tu rupu dok šuškanje lišća ne prođe. U stablu nije nitko živio. Ili nikoga nije bilo kod kuće. Možda je to kuća vjeverica i možda su se uplašile zato što nisam kucala. Ni Oni nisu kucali kada su došli po moje mame i mene. Srušili su nam vrata i vikali na nas. Moje mame su plakale. I ja sam plakala. Nisu nam dali da uzmemo naše stvari ni da se presvučemo. Odveli su nas u kamione ispred zgrade. Ja bih voljela da se vrate moje mame. Ja bih voljela da vjeverice dođu kući. Pojela sam pola svoje kriške kruha i zaspala. Probudilo me lupanje. Otvorila sam oči i vidjela da se nalazim na krevetu od lišća. Vjeverice nisu došle kući. Netko je i dalje kucao. Uzela sam AnaKatju i polako izašla van. Vani nije bilo nikoga osim sunca. Bila sam sretna što više nema magle. Pogledala sam prema nebu i ugledala djetlića koji je marljivo kucao stablo u kojem sam spavala. Nasmijala sam se i zaželjela mu dobro jutro. On je i dalje kucao. Bila sam jako gladna pa sam pojela i svoju i AnaKatjinu polovicu kruha. Nisam znala s koje sam strane došla, niti na koju moram krenuti pa sam krenula prema suncu. Ostavila sam nekoliko mrvica kruha vjevericama da imaju kada dođu kući. U šumi nije bilo puta. Samo lišće koje šuška pod nogama dok sa grana pjevaju ptice. I ja sam htjela zapjevati s njima, ali me je bilo strah da me ne čuje Čovjek vuk. Moj je stomak bio hrabar jer je on stalno pjevao. Dugo sam hodala dok nisam ugledala crnu klupu na kojoj je ležao čovjek u prljavoj odjeći. Prvo sam mislila da on zauvijek spava, kao i ljudi brojevi u velikim rupama, ali kada sam mu se približila otvorio je oči. Ustao je i povikao: – Djevojčica, djevojčica, došla nam je djevojčica. Skočio je s klupe, na lišće, pa ponovno na klupu. – Kako se zoveš mala djevojčice? – upitao je i nastavio se glasno smijati. – 33, gospodine – odgovorila sam. – Ha, ha, gospodine... Gospodine... Gosssssssssspoooodiiiiiineeeeeeee. Zaista zanimljivo ime, doista zanimljivo, veće od 32, svakako, svakako, ali manje od 34. Ili recimo od mog imena. – A koje je vaše ime? – Moje ime? Moje ime? Neću ti ga reći dok mi ti ne kažeš svoje ime, svakako smo tako odlučili, svakako, svakako – reče i nasmije se. Nije imao zube pa sam znala da on nije Čovjek vuk. – Ali ja sam vam rekla svoje ime. – Jesi, svakako, rekla si mi ime koje su ti Oni dali. Oni su i meni dali puno imena, svakako jesu, i to je sve što su mi dali, a za uzvrat su mi uzeli sve što sam imao. Ja sam onaj koji ima puno imena, tako Oni kažu, Oni misle da ja imam i rogove, svakako. Vidiš li ti, 33, na mojoj glavi rogove? – upitao me i skinuo šešir kakav sam vidjela da nose ljudi u crkvi. Ljudi u crkvi šešir su ukrašavali trakom s crvenom, bijelom i plavom bojom. Ovaj je šešir bio ukrašen trakom u crvenoj, narančastoj, žutoj, zelenoj, plavoj i ljubičastoj boji. – Ne vidim rogove na vašoj glavi, gospodine. – Upravo tako, moj 33, upravo i svakako tako, ali Oni ionako vjeruju u nevidljive stvari dok u vidljive ne vjeruju. Vidiš li ti, moja mala 33, ovu klupu ovdje? – Vidim. – A vjeruješ li ti u ono što vidiš? – Vjerujem. – A vjeruješ li ti u ono što ne vidiš? – Ne znam. – Znam ja, moja mala 33, znam ja svakako. Vidiš li ti ljubav? Ne vidiš, ali je osjećaš, svakako, mala 33. Svakako je ljubav nevidljiva, nevidljiva, nevidljiva. Ljubav nije slijepa, ona je nevidljiva, ali je tu – reče i prstom pokaže prvo na srce pa glavu. – Ja, kad zatvorim oči, vidim svoje mame koje nisu tu. – Zato što su one tu – reče i prstom pokaže na moje srce i na moju glavu. – Mala 33, one su tu, svakako, mala 33. Ljubav je tu i tamo i opet tu, ali tu je i država pa ja ne vjerujem u nju, tu su i zakoni u koje nitko ne vjeruje, pa čak ni Oni; tu je i vjera, svakako, svakako je tu i vjera i to ne bilo kakva vjera, tu je ona najpravednija, najpoštenija vjera, iako je i svakako mudro reći kako to nije niti najpravednija niti najpoštenija vjera – svakako je tu riječ o najdominantnijoj vjeri, čijih se pravila valja pridržavati od ispovjedi do pričesti, a ostalo je sve oprošteno, metlom pometeno, svakako, svakako, udri, ubij, zakopaj, stavi hostiju i vina u svoj probavni sustav i sve je opet dobro i ispravno, svakako, i nadasve je ispravno biti vjernik, a još je svakako ispravnije i pravim Hrvatom biti. Zato ti, mala moja 33, nisi to za što se predstavljaš jer to je samo broj. I ja imam broj za ime, život je lutrija govorili su i svakako nisu lagali. Kako ti je ime, mala 33? – reče i ponovno skoči s klupe pa se nasmije. – Sara. – Sara, Sara, svakako je to jedno jako lijepo ime, nadasve ljepše od 33, koje je opet, svakako, samo odbrojavanje do vječnosti i natrag. Ali Sara ostavlja traga u ušima, očima i srcu, mala moja bivša 33. Ti si Sara i stojiš ispred mene što me navodi da svakako vjerujem u tebe jer broj se može izbrisati jednostavnom matematičkom formulom, ali Sara stoji ovdje sa svojom slijepom prijateljicom. Svakako i ona ima ime? – AnaKatja. – Divno, predivno! Ima dva imena, za dva oka koja joj nedostaju. Divno, svakako, predivno. – A kako se vi zovete? – Moje je ime tek ironija poretka. Svakako Oni nisu računali na tu vulgarnost mojih roditelja, ne, svakako nisu i zato su me tukli i tukli, svakako, pendrecima i kundacima mi nanosili zubobolju. Moje ime je Josip. Svakako nisam poput njihovog Josipa ili, možda s obzirom na bezgrješno začeće, jesam, ali to onda znači da smo svi mi ostali grješno začeti, osuđeni od Njih prije nego smo i zrak udahnuli. Ipak ja sam svoj i samo svoj Josip, svakako je tako, iako se tvoj – svakako i moj, ali pogotovo tvoj želudac – buni. Jesi li gladna, Saro? – Jesam, jela sam samo kruh. – Kruh? Svakako su to Njihove rabote, oni svakako polažu sva prava na tu namirnicu, koju nazivaju tijelom, ali u našem gradu najbolje tijelo su pekli, svakako opet, muslimani. Ja nemam kruha, Saro, ali imam nešto drugo – reče Josip i izvadi veliku crnu torbu koju je sakrio ispod klupe. Iz nje prvo izvadi pušku i dvije konzerve. Uplašila sam se puške i krenula hodati unazad. – Ne moraš se plašiti puške, Saro, svakako ne ove ovdje. Od drugih svakako bježi koliko te noge nose. Ova puška ti neće ništa, svakako je ona namijenjena meni, za kraj, i Njima, jer svakako ta puška njihova i jest. Dođi da ti ga pokažem. On leži tu na lišću već neko vrijeme, svakako sam zaboravio koliko točno dana, Saro moja, ali ionako baš zadnje vrijeme i ne volim brojati. Dođi, Saro, dođi – reče Josip i krene prema malom drvetu u blizini. Iza malog drveta ležao je Čovjek vuk, a izgledao je kao ljudi brojevi u velikim rupama. – To ti je, Saro, On. Svakako puška pripada njemu, ali on je svoje metke ispucao. A do nedavno, ne znam točno do kada, jer svakako sam ti već rekao kako više ne volim brojati, On me je uredno pozdravljao u liftu, živio dva kata iznad mene, u mojoj zgradi, u neko drugo vrijeme, svakako je to bilo vrijeme drugačije od vremena danas, jer vrijeme nezaustavljivo teče. On je mislio kako mi čini uslugu jer me spasio masovne grobnice i teškog rada namijenjenog svakako samo za ljude poput mene, i svakako je uzeo onu crnu torbu i ovu pušku i tu me doveo u šumu da na meni isproba svoje streljačke vještine. Svakako je on to dobro mislio u svojoj glavi, jer ipak smo mi na kraju i bili susjedi, dijelili klaustrofobičnu pokretnu kutiju, udisali isti zrak, pritiskali istu svjetleću dugmad s brojevima, u vrijeme dok su brojevi bili samo brojevi. On je htio da ja ne patim s ostalima, u agoniji iščekujući vlastiti kraj, već da mi On, kao nadasve pravični i uzorni građanin ove nam države, podari kraj, ali svakako sam ga ja savladao i svoj kraj podario Njemu, koji tu leži, ne znam koliko dugo jer više ne volim brojati. I dalje sam se bojala Čovjeka vuka i htjela sam da više ne gledam u njega. Napravila sam par koraka unatrag, a AnaKatju sakrila u kaputić da se i ona manje plaši. – Dođi, mala Saro, idemo natrag do klupe, svakako je tamo ugodnije objedovati, svakako, svakako. Sjeli smo na crnu klupu koja na suncu i nije više izgledala tako crno. Josip mi je otvorio konzervu u kojoj je bila tuna što me jako obradovalo jer sam i sa svojim mamama uvijek jela tunu. Josip je držao pušku na ramenu. Izgledao je kao lovac koji je ubio vuka i ulovio mi tunu za ručak. – Svakako si se ti, Saro, nekamo zaputila, svakako. Curice ne lutaju same po šumi. – Imam AnaKatju. – Svakako i AnaKatja ne luta bez razloga po šumi. Svakako brojevi ne rastu u šumi punoj drveća i vukova, svakako ti negdje odbrojavaš svoje sate, svakako negdje ideš. – Idem kod mojih mama koje su ispod velike rijeke. – Svakako da su ispod velike rijeke, u dubini te muljevite vode, nisu više na ovom svijetu; on je Njihov sada, a Oni isto tako polažu prava i na druge svjetove, bezbroj svjetova, što nas opet dovodi do nas brojeva – ne damo se dijeliti jer ćemo se Njima usprkos samo množiti, puta, puta, puta. – Znate li vi gdje je velika rijeka? – Svakako da ja znam puno toga, iako mi se sve miješa u posljednje vrijeme. Rijeka je tu, svakako blizu nas, i svakako ćemo prvo završiti ovaj skromni objed pa ću te odvesti do nemirne vode koja nezaustavljivo teče poput ovog našeg vremena, sumornog i muljevitog. Bila sam toliko gladna da sam brzo pojela svu tunu. Pažljivo sam prstom skupljala male komadiće oko ruba konzerve da se ne bih porezala. Josip mi je dao i svoju konzervu. – Jedi, mala Saro, meni hrana više neće trebati. Kad te dovedem do rijeke, što svakako nije dug, a ni bezopasan put, ja ću se svakako vratiti u grad jer imam sastanak s vukovima. Svakako će to biti kraj za ponekog od njih, ali i za mene. Metaka nije puno ostalo, jer svakako sam nešto potrošio i na uvježbavanje, svakako suludo jer ruke mi drhte još od kad su me preimenovali u znamenku, svakako je to tada bilo. Ulje iz konzerve premazala sam preko usana AnaKatje, izgledala je kao da nosi ruž i bila mi je baš smiješna. – Idemo, mala Saro. Rijeka, svakako, nikoga ne čeka, ona svakako teče, ide, bježi iz ove zemlje, umjesto da je potopi. Mi smo sitne ribe, svakako zalutale, ulovljene u mrežu koju su Oni skrojili, ali mreža svakako nije mreža ako nema rupa, a mi ćemo, Saro, u jednu upasti. Josip je ustao i stao pored mene. Pušku je stavio na rame, a šešir na glavu. – Ja znam da se najbolje putuje šeširom – rekla sam. – U pravu si, Saro, najbolje se putuje šeširom, a pošto si ti svakako već velika da se popneš na šešir, ja ću ti svakako pokloniti ovaj moj – rekao je Josip i stavio mi na glavu šešir s duginim bojama. Ja sam se nasmijala jer smo sada i AnaKatja i ja nosile kape. – I svakako ti odlično stoji, mala Saro. Hodali smo dalje kroz šumu. Sunce nas više nije grijalo jer se sakrilo iza oblaka iz kojeg je padala kiša. Ja sam imala šešir i kiša mi nije smetala. AnaKatju sam morala sakriti ispod kaputa. Više ni ptice nisu pjevale, sigurno su se sakrile od kiše u svoja gnijezda. To me rastužilo zato što su male ptice sada sa svojim roditeljima. Došli smo do rijeke. Bila je velika i siva. Kiša je na njoj radila male krugove. Ispod puno malih krugova su moje mame. Stali smo na mjesto gdje rijeka prestaje. Voda je dodirivala moje cipele. – Eto, mala Saro, svakako je došlo vrijeme da se rastanemo. Svakako ovo nije ni kraj, ni početak, svakako, jer u besmislu nema smislenih stvari kao što su početak i kraj. Svakako je vrijeme da pođem, svakako, Saro, i ti moraš sada poći. Sjećaj me se, Saro, svakako, jer rastanci nužno vode k sastancima, a i ja imam jedan sastanak. Zadrži šešir jer meni svakako više neće trebati. Zbogom, Saro. – Zbogom, Josipe, i hvala što ste me doveli. – Ne zahvaljuj se, Saro, uzalud – reče Josip i nestane u drveću. Voda je bila hladna, osjetila sam je kroz svoje cipele. Izvadila sam AnaKatju iz kaputa. – Vrijeme je, AnaKatjo, da idemo kod mojih mama. Zakoračila sam u vodu koja me zanosila na desnu stranu. Napravila sam još dva koraka i pala. Voda je bila hladna, ali ja sam odlučila ostati u rijeci sve dok ne nađem svoje mame. Rijeka me je vodila. Zaronila sam. Zatvorila sam lijevo oko i ugledala svoju mamu Anu. Ona se smijala i mahala mi. Zatvorila sam desno oko i ugledala svoju mamu Katju. I ona se smijala i mahala mi. Mahala sam i ja njima i glasno se nasmijala. Jehudiel Goran Gluščić U početku bijaše tišina. Njegovo novo, krhko tijelo letjelo je kroz stvarnost satkanu od različitih nijansi crvene boje. Ponekad bi se pramen svjetlosti istaknuo pred ostalim bojama, a on bi ga bezuspješno pokušao uhvatiti rukom. To je bila njegova jedina aktivnost i osim toga ga ništa nije interesiralo. Uskoro je počeo osjećati umor i glad. Otvorio je usta, ali zbog toga se samo počeo daviti i gušiti. Kada se oporavio, shvatio je da ne smije više ponavljati ništa slično. Nastavio je letjeti u nepoznato. Odjednom je crveni svemir zamijenila tama, a s njom je došla i snažna bol koja je prostrujala njegovim tijelom. Glasno je kriknuo i zabio nokte u lice. – Koji kurac?! – bile su njegove prve riječi, nakon čega je ponovno kriknuo. Igla je sporo izašla iz njegove glave, ali ne u potpunosti. Jedan dio nje ostao je zatočen u mozgu. Mogao je osjetiti kako pulsira i širi se. Kada se crvenilo ponovno vratilo, više nije izgledalo kao prije. Sada je bio svjestan kako klizi niz cijev dopola punu crvene tekućine koja ga je podsjećala na krv – nešto što također nikada ranije nije vidio, ali je svejedno dobro znao što ona jest. Znao je i da je tekućina koja teče zajedno s njime zapravo kemijski napravljena otopina koja je ubrzavala njegov razvoj. Bila je prepuna pikomašina koje su konstantno ulazile u njegovo tijelo i činile ga jačim. To je bio razlog stalne boli, kiša mikroskopskih metaka koji su se neprekidno zabijali u njega. I cijeli taj pakao omogućili su mu ljudi koji su ga stvorili. Nazivali su se Božjom Djecom, Hrvatskim patriotima, Balkanskim anđelima… Imali su mnogo imena, ali globalno su bili priznati pod samo dva naziva – Katolici i Hrvati. Još uvijek nije razumio zašto sve to zna, ali bilo mu je jasno da su oni i Bog njegovi gospodari, a da je on samo njihov sluga koji ne smije postavljati pitanja. Iz cijevi je ispao na tvrdo i hladno tlo prekriveno keramičkim pločicama. Podigavši pogled ugledao je cijev pištolja. Kada mu se fokus maknuo s oružja vidio je da se nalazi u malenoj, kockastoj prostoriji koja je bila toliko siva i tmurna da je izgledala kao da se u njoj nikada nisu nalazile boje. Muškarac ispred njega bio je odjeven u usku crnu uniformu na kojoj se isticao samo bijeli svećenički ovratnik, a lice mu je prekrivala kaciga s crnim, neprozirnim vizirom u obliku križa. Pored njega se nalazilo još nekoliko muškaraca u sličnim uniformama, bez ovratnika. Na prsa su im bile naslonjene puške koje su grlili poput ljubavnice koju nikada nisu mogli imati. – Kome pripadaš? – upitao ga je prezbiter pa stavio prst na okidač pištolja. – Pripadam jedinom Bogu i hrvatskoj katoličkoj Crkvi – odgovorio mu je glasno i sigurno. – To znači da si neprijatelj Sotone i nevjernika. Sada pripadaš nama – prezbiter je spustio pištolj i pružao mu ruku. – Ustani kao Jehudiel šesto pedeset i treći, ministrant devete divizije. Hvaljeni Isus, Marija i Hrvati– . – Vazda budimo – odvratio mu je i primio ponuđenu ruku. Prezbiter ga je povukao da ustane, a onda ga gurnuo iza sebe. – Dalje! – viknuo je i podigao pištolj. Jedan od ministranta stisnuo je jedva primjetnu tipku na zidu i time ponovno aktivirao zujanje cijevi. Kada su se začuli bolni krici, Jehudiel je napustio prostoriju i ušao u dugačak, prazan hodnik. Ruke je naslonio na svoje golo spolovilo i nastavio se kretati prema izlazu koji ga je vodio u njegov novi život. Bio je ponosan što je dobio čast služiti Bogu i Hrvatskoj. Za to je bio rođen i za to će umrijeti. Amen. Rekonkvista Mars Majda Jurić – Bojniče Skoko, pozor! Frontalni val pješčane oluje iz pravca visoravni Syrtis major nailazi za 34 minute. Vanjske dveri Misije hermetički se zatvaraju za 24 minute. Odbrojavanje možete vidjeti na viziru i dlanovniku. Bojniče Skoko, pozor! Frontalni val pješčane oluje … – sintetizirani ženski glas lagano je krčao u viziru. – Luka, jebemu sve! Isključi Hermionu, popizdit ću! – Važi. Idem na ručno premošćenje. Čekam te kod ulaznih komora. Požuri. Nerazgovijetno gunđanje nastavi se kotrljati iz zvučnika. Luka smanji ton i provjeri tijek skena vanjskih štitova Misije, pokrene faznu hermetizaciju i pohita prema ulaznim komorama. Glavne dveri Misije bile su malo inženjersko remekdjelo, serija vakumskih komora u kojima se odvijalo stupnjevito uvođenje gravitacije, izjednačavanje tlaka, dekontaminacija, sterilizacija i atmosferizacija. Nadzorne kamere pokazivale su prazne komore i krajolik ispred dveri: kamenje, pijesak, ništa. Uz iznenadni alarm u vanjsku komoru utrči visoka prilika, 97 zemaljskih kila nervoznih mišića utrpanih u 204 centimetara visine i crveni skafander. Nakon točno 7 minuta, iste desetinke kad je indikator posljednje komore prešao iz punog narančastog u stopostotno zeleno, visoka prilika strgne kacigu s tolikom žestinom da su se na obrijanoj lubanji pojavili crveni tragovi nalik na dugačke ogrebotine. – Ovaj je skafander jedan jebeni fuš! Ljetni ili zimski, uvijek neki kurac ne šljaka! Opet mi se vizir zaglavio tamo kod trećeg tanka. Sjeti me da napišem žalbu Houstonu, Nordwijku, ESA-i, NASA-i, NATO-u… I Bruxellesu i Zagrebu i svima po redu. Samoživi idioti! Pas mater im birokratsku… Luka se samo blago nasmiješi, očiju prikovanih za ekran. Uz sveprodirući metalni BENNNNG, sigurnosni sistemi Misije okončaju hermetičko zatvaranje. Luka ukuca odjavni kod i zvonki Hermionin glas poteče prostorom. – Satniče Luka Križman, dobar dan. Bojniče Skoko, drago mi je vidjeti da ste se sigurno vratili u Misiju. Moj log zabilježio je da ste me privremeno isključili. Podsjećam da je vaša psihološka procjena zakazana za točno 6 dana. – Hermiona? – Da, bojniče Skoko? – Zašto ti misliš da si HAL 9000? – Tko je HAL 9000? – Zaboravi, Hermiona. – Zaboravljanje mi nije programirano. – Onda zanemari. – Primljeno na znanje, bojniče Skoko. Mate uzdahne. – Hej! – povikne za prilikom u zelenom kombinezonu koja je odmicala dugačkim metalnim koridorom. – Što je za večeru? *** Mars Bogovoj. Dan: 97. – Spreman? – Luka poravna okovratnik uniforme i zagladi nepostojeću frizuru na obrijanoj glavi. – Ti to za stvarno? To je samo jebena snimka iz Zagrebačkog Ordinarijata. Očito je. Opet su spiskali novac za zakup potprostornih kodova u stvarnom vremenu. Ili su opet pokrali mirovinske ili zdravstvene fondove, pa im je zafalilo. Ili su mijenjali slobodne sekunde na frekvencijama za kakav apartman na Olympus Monsu, jednog lijepog dana… – Molim te. Logovi će zabilježiti sve.... skupa. Sve će ući u dosje. Kad se vratimo na Zemlju… Mate je namršteno zurio u strop, a onda odmahne rukom. – Sve za tebe. Nagnuvši se naprijed, obojica istovremeno prislone dlanove na hologramske ikone sa svojim imenima. Veliki grb Vojnog ordinarijata Hrvatijskih oružanih snaga ustupi mjesto krupnom tipu sa srebrnim svećeničkim kolarom, u uniformi bez oznaka roda doli srebrnih gorućih mačeva na epoletama. – Braćo, otkuda dolazite? – snimljeni glas odašiljao je metalni eho. – Iz svete vjere – obojica odgovore uglas, kao jedan. – Kome služite? – Jedinoj Crkvi. – Tko vam zapovijeda? – Vrhmajstor, Prvi među jednakima u Ordo Domus Croatorum. – Tko vas je primio u ovaj vrijedni red? – Častovrijedni ljudi spokojnog pogleda. – Kako? – S nožem samo, dok smo klečali na križu pod stjegovima Hrvatije i Svetog nam Reda. – Da li ste Zavjet preuzeli? – Jesmo, da ćemo ništiti štetnike i sve ljude uvesti u Katekizam Uspravnosti, bez obzira na dob, rod ili stanje. Da ćemo biti mrtvaci bez odra, bez stava i volje svoje, da ćemo slijediti Vrhmajstora Reda i Lektore Reda u svim stvarima bez oklijevanja ili prigovaranja. – Da li ćete to činiti? – Hoćemo. – Kako ćete putovati u misije dodijeljene vam? – Na krilima željeznih ptica, u utrobama željeznih riba, brže od svjetlosti ako zatreba. – Gdje ćete putovati? – U svih deset smjerova velikoga Svemira Božjega. – S kojom svrhom? – Da poslušamo naredbe našeg Svetog Reda i ispunimo Svete Zavjete. – Djeco Gorućih Mačeva, svi su vaši grijesi odriješeni. Idite i zauzmite cijeli Svemir u ime Jedine Crkve. Oni koji ne prihvate ovo pravilo, neka budu prokleti i izuzeti. Svećenikovo poprsje umine i ekran se ponovo ispuni grbom Vojnog Ordinarijata. Mate glasno odgurne stolicu. – Boli. Kad se sjetim da sam bio ponosan kad sam prvi puta ovo izgovorio… – Ja sam još uvijek – Lukin glas bio je staložen, lice osvijetljeno. Mate se naglo okrene. – Sve su ti uzeli. Sve su svima uzeli. Kako? Nemoj mi reći da... – Neuspravni su Uspravni, a Uspravni su posrnuli. To je početak i kraj tajnog ključa istinskog Katekizma Uspravnosti. Mate se podboči s obje ruke i grohotom nasmije. – Jebote. Da nisam ateist… Ustvari, da nisam najzgodniji apostol svih ateista, preobratio bi me. Ideš sa mnom? – Gdje? – Na posao, naravno. A gdje bi ti? *** Mars Ognjenica. Dan: 104. Komunikacijska soba bila je osvijetljena samo natpisom na velikom ekranu. "Rekonkvista Mars. Združena euroatlantska misija, dan 104. Darijanski kalendar: 17 Mithuna 235. Koordinirano Marsovsko vrijeme: 15.55h." Mate se zavali ispred konzole i utipka svoju šifru. – Bojniče Skoko, dobar dan. – Dobar dan Hermiona. – Danas je vaš red za javljanje Zemaljskoj kontroli Misije. – Znam, Hermiona. Hvala što me podsjećaš. – Nema na čemu bojniče Skoko. Veza s Kontrolom Misije nastupa za 10, 9... Utišana statika dopre iz zvučnika. – Houston-Nordwijk Združena Kontrola Misije Rekonkvista Mars. Bojniče Skoko, čujete li nas? – Skoko ovdje. Misija Rekonkvista Mars. Prijem. – Nemamo sliku? – Hermiona javlja da pješčana oluja s južne hemisfere još uvijek ometa prijenos podataka… dajmo joj koji trenutak… Evo. Dva lica osvanu u ekranu, svaki u svom okviru, s potpisom i oznakom čina i funkcije. – Bojniče Skoko? – progovori krupni prosijedi čovjek iz lijeve slike. – Da, dr. Strangel? – Naša očitanja vitalnih znakovi preostalih devet članova ekspedicije u hibernaciji su stabilna. Je li tako i kod vas? – Da. Sve je pod kontrolom. Dr. Coh i dr. Amundsen su jučer imali mikrofluktuacije u moždanim valovima, ali sad je sve u normali. – Da. Primili smo podatke – kimne Strangel. Crnokosa žena sitnog lica obrati mu se iz lijevog okvira. – A kako ste vi, naredniče? – Hvala na pitanju dr. Weil. Ne mogu se požaliti – Glavobolje? Stomačne tegobe? Olfaktorne halucinacije? Iziritiranost zvukovima? Poteškoće sa spavanjem? – Doktorica ga je pozorno promatrala. – Ništa. Ništa od navedenog. – Nešto drugo? Bilo što? – Rutina postaje iznimno zamorna, ali ništa van očekivanog. Doktorica kratko kimne. – Danas smo kratki? – Ustvari ne, bojniče – ubaci se dr. Strangel. – Želimo vas obavijestiti da nepredviđena pojačana solarna aktivnost može dovesti do višetjedne planetarne pješčane oluje na Marsu. U tom slučaju, naravno, neće biti šanse da se dignete u orbitu u ovom ciklusu. – Čekali bismo uvjete za otvaranje sljedeće Croccove putanje? Postoji li mogućnost da Venera ostane slaba točka zbog solarne aktivnosti? Tada bismo morali ići uobičajenom Hohmannovom orbitom za transfer... – U svim scenarijima postoji velika mogućnost da ćete morati produžiti boravak. Detalji će vam biti proslijeđeni unutar sljedećih dvanaest sati. Mate uzdahne. Lica na ekranu učine mu se nečitljiva i daleka, više nego inače. Konverzacija zamre. Naposljetku, Mate odlijepi usta. – To je to? Sve za danas? – Ima još nešto. Združena kontrola je s glavnim sponzorom dogovorila da ćete danas dati kratak intervju centralnoj euroatlantskoj telemreži. Znam da je iznenada, ali osim financijskih i marketinških dobrobiti za Misiju, mislim da će vam dobro doći malo razbibrige – Dr. Strangel se skoro nasmiješio. Dojam je bio daleko gori nego kad je bio ozbiljan. – Imam li izbora? – Mate se nije trudio sakriti sarkazam. – Imate trominutnu pauzu prije uključenja. Lijep pozdrav sa Zemlje! – I vama – promrmlja Mate i zavali se u fotelju, prekrivši oči dlanovima. Sintetizirani ženski glas oglasi se iz zvučnika. – Bojniče Skoko? – Molim, Hermiona? – Da li želite da vas brifiram o intervjuu koji slijedi? – Hermiona. Pusti me da živim. – Kako želite, bojniče Skoko. PINGGGG uspostave veze prenuo ga je tako da je skočio iz fotelje. Dohvati holoikonu i potvrdi prisutnost. Ekran se poveća. "Ova emisija euroatlantske telemreže odvija se pod sponzorstvom najvećeg pokrovitelja Misije na Marsu, Koncerna Tizona. Osigurajte svoje mjesto na zabavi stoljeća, otvorenju eXtreMEloco hotela na najvišem vukanu u Suncečvom sustavu, 27 kilometara visokom Olympus Monsu na Crvenom Planetu." – Bojniče Skoko! – muški glas pripadao je nacerenom licu i bio je nabrijan poput reklame za auto. – Moje je ime Van Dyke i ja ću danas biti vaš glavni sugovornik u telemrežnom intervjuu. – Dobar dan i tebi Van Dyke. Dobar dan i svim gledateljima, naravno… – Kojih u ovom trenutku ima točno 3,7 milijarda – ubaci se voditelj. – Zemlja, cijela planeta Zemlja s velikim iščekivanjem, s ogromnom napetošću prati izvješća s prve uspješne ljudske misije na Crveni Planet. Tome očito svjedoči i nevjerojatan broj gledatelja, koji se u ovom trenutku, zamislite to samo… upravo popeo na 3, 85 milijarda. Gotovo polovica planete sada vas gleda, bojniče Skoko. Što ćete im poručiti? – Dobar dan narode Zemlje! – Mate se isceri u kameru, mahnuvši ručerdom u znak pozdrava. – Duhovit je, zar ne, duhovit. Za one koji to još ne znaju, Rekonkvista Mars je druga po redu stalna ljudska misija na Marsu. Prva je terminirana zbog brojnih tehnoloških i medicinskih problema koji su nastali. Međutim, na drugoj – izgleda – nikakvih problema nema. Kako to objašnjavate, bojniče Skoko? – Sreća? – Skroman momak, dragi moji, zar ne? Ali mi znamo da sreća prati hrabre, zar ne? Ono što je ustvari povod za ovu emisiju, pored vaše hrabrosti, naravno, je činjenica da se slava vas i satnika Križmana u proteklih par dana višestruko uvećala… – Nisam upoznat … – Pa, Global Mouth je nedavno svjetskoj javnosti otkrio neke podatke iz života satnika Luke i vas. Neke vrlo privatne podatke, moram reći – Van Dyke se kliberio ispod jarko žute kose. Mate mu poželi natrljati golu glavu u suhi led Marsove južne polarne kape. – Ne znam o čemu se radi, morat ćete me uputiti. – Dragi moj naredniče Skoko, zaslugom Global Moutha otkriveno je da ste i vi i narednik Križman homoseksualne orijentacije. U nešto više od dana vas dvojica postali ste ikone LGBT pokreta diljem svijeta. Vogue China vas želi na naslovnici. Političari se kunu u vas. Govori se da ćete biti nominirani za Nobelovu za mir ili ljudska prava. Glavne svjetske kolumne pišu o vama. Bollywood sprema film o vama dvojici. Mate izgura iz uma prizor u kojem Van Dykeova glava udara, poput lopte, o kobaltni Marsov kamen. Proguta osušenu pljuvačku i progovori savršeno ljubaznim glasom. – Nije tajna da su svi pripadnici elitnih postrojbi Nove Države Hrvatije homoseksualne orijentacije. – Kako je to moguće? Možete nam malo pojasniti? – Isto tako kao što su svi pripadnici elitnih Hrvatijskih oružanih snaga katolici. – Duhovit je, draga publiko, du– ho– vit. Bojniče, da li je istina da je vaš regrutacijski program zasnovan na pronalaženju upravo onih mladih ljudi koji su homoseksualne orijentacije? – Da, ali… – Da li smatrate da su stoga ljudske spone u vašim jedinicama čvršće? Ili, da preformuliram: smatrate li da su hrvatijske elitne homoseksualne postrojbe jednako dobre i uspješne kao recimo iste takve jedinice u Sparti, u antičkoj Grčkoj, ili kao turski janjičari? – Da, s time da treba uzeti u obzir da… – Recite samo jedno. Da li vam je boravak na Marsu podnošljiviji zato jer sa sobom imate svog životnog partnera? – Sve je lakše kad uz sebe imate nekog tko... – To je to! Ljubav! Ljubav pobjeđuje! Hvala bojniče Skoko! Izravan prijenos s Marsa omogućio vam je Koncern Tizona... Mate se zavali u fotelju, izmožden, prebacivši ruke preko rukonaslona. – Bojniče Skoko? – Da, Hermiona? – procijedi Mate. – Centralni 3D printer upravo je dovršio seriju D4 od 1000 montažnih dijelova za dogradnju lijevog krila Misije. – D4... Jel' to ona serija od fuzirane kobaltne prašine? – Da. Kobaltni škriljevac iz kratera Gusev. Konstrukcijski roboti su spremni i čekaju vas. – Ahhhh... Ovako kontam. To je u familiji. Moj pradjed je išao na bauštelu u Njemačku. A ja, za puno manju lovu, idem na neuspredivo opasniju bauštelu na drugu planetu. Svejedno, i to je nekakva tradicija. – Ne razumijem, bojniče Skoko. – Ni ja, Hermiona, ni ja. I, draga... Molim te lociraj mi Luku. *** Mars Smrtonos. Dan: 107. Pri brzini od četrdeset na sat Campeador Uno Rover divlje je poskakivao. Kamere su odašiljale sliku krajobraza boje viskija. – Rekonkvista Mars zove Rover. Campeador Uno, javi se. Tišina iz zvučnika bila je beživotna, kao i Marsova površina. – Hejjjjj! Lukaaaa! – Što? – teško je bilo reći da li je Lukin glas bio zagušen nesavršenim prijenosom ili lošim raspoloženjem. – GSM ti nešto gliča. Gdje si točno? – Negdje. Jug-jugoistok. Procjena vremena dolaska: 27 minuta. Krajobraz na ekranu tekao je u sitnim, oštrim formacijama. Plavosive stijene i zakrpe svijetlocrvenog pijeska poskakivale su zajedno s kamerom rovera. – Kako si spavao? – Gore i lošije. – A možda se, nakon alkoholnog povečerja, i nije uputno dizati na tihu molitvu u tri izjutra. – To je jedino dobro što mi se događa tijekom noći. – Kako ti kažeš – Mate se zavali dublje u naslonjač u kontrolnoj sobi. – Sad kad znaš da smo postali globalni idoli, jesi li stigao baciti oko na tjedni izbor iz svjetskih telemreža? – Nekako ne sumnjam da ćeš me prosvijetliti. Mate se glasno nasmije. – Pred točno dva dan dana BBC Hard Talk je ugostio vrlu ambasadoricu Hrvatije pri Europskoj Uniji. – Ne misliš valjda... – O, da, mislim. Imam osjećaj da ćeš zaspati. Ovo će te mrvu razbucati. – Nemam izbora, jel' da. – Pametno momče. Smjesti se udobnije u taj svoj roverić. Audio kreće. Samo da znaš, cure su dvije. Vizualizacija će te držati budnim, čak i bez sadržaja – Mate se isceri. Kotrljajuću psovku iz zvučnika prekrije telemrežna špica. – Dobra večer! Ja sam Sasha Grey, a ovo je BBC HARDtalk. Večeras, nas, kako vidim iz najnovijih podataka, prati milijarda i sedamstotima tisuća gledatelja diljem svijeta. U studiju s nama nalazi se europska ambasadorica Nove Države Hrvatije, gospođa Ivana Gregurić. – Pozdravljam gledatelje. – Gospođo Gregorič… – Gregurić, molim lijepo. – Gospođo Gregurić, kako odgovarate na najnovije optužbe međunarodne zajednice o kršenju ljudskih prava u Hrvatiji? – Odakle vam to? – Pustimo za trenutak na stranu zadnje prosvjede UN-a, Crvenog križa i Liječnika bez granica, kojima ne dopuštate ulazak u svoje preodgojne ustanove. Europsku javnost jako zanima što imate reći o regrutiranju mladih. – U vojsku? – Da, u vojsku. – Uslijed svog specifičnog položaja… – Jeste li svjesni da vas svjetska javnost naziva Sjevernom Korejom Europe? – Da. I smatram to licemjernim, naročito u svjetlu činjenice da naše elitne vojne jedinice sudjeluju u prvoj stalnoj ljudskoj Misiji na Marsu te da i dalje predvode udarne valove NATO-vih napada širom svijeta. – Za novac? – Molim? A vi vodite ratove za lijepe oči? – Svejedno. Vaša je politika regrutiranja jedinstvena. Kao i spolna i rodna politika u vašim oružanim snagama. – Nije tajna da Hrvatija ima vrhunske psihološke selektivne programe u procesu novačenja. – Gospođo Gregurić, Hrvatija vrši diskriminaciju temeljem spolne orijentacije. Vaše su elitne jedinice sastavljene isključivo od mladih gay muškaraca, a druge pak od mladih lezbijskih žena. – Da, i ne vidim ništa čudno u potonjem. Mnoge su najuspješnije vojne jedinice u povijesti ohrabrivale takve strukture i spone. Sparta, janjičari… – Ono što mnoge promatrače i komentatore i međunarodne organizacije za ljudska prava brine jest – da svi ti mladi ljudi ne mogu biti, to jest da nisu homoseksualne orijentacije. – Što vi zapravo sugerirate? – Da vaši programi regrutiraju ljude iz najsiromašnijih slojeva i siročad koji nisu nužno homoseksualne orijentacije. – Hoćete reći da im reprogramiramo spolnu orijentaciju? Mi smo katolici! Pa to je apsurdno! – Slažem se. Naročito zato jer ih regrutirate u fazi kad su mnogi od njih biseksualni, djeca, praktički u pubertetu, prije izgradnje identiteta. – Vi insinuirate neki monstruozni bihevioralni program. –Ne znam, recite vi meni. Mate zaustavi snimku i tišina iz kamenite pustare se prelije iz ekrana u sobu. – Onda? – Što… – Si budan? – Da. Ne znam… – Ah, znaš. Znaš ti, jako, jako dobro. – Znam. Ali, ovdje se uistinu katkad čini da postoji tišina… Zemlja je udaljena 34 milijuna milja u perihelionu. Nema očevine. Nema katekizma Uspravnih i Neuspravnih. Smrt je svugdje i jednostavna je. Što nije to jedan utopijski, napušeni, psihodelični, sretni simulakrum? Mate glasno izdahne i protrlja oči. – Ispunit ću ti muzičku želju. – Može Swans? – I djeca se rađaju slijepa, i voda se pretvara u krv... – Was He Ever Live? – Was He Ever Live. *** Mars Strahotnik. Dan: 123. Poprečni galerijski prozor otvarao se u nezapriječeno, sivoljubičasto sumračno nebo. Sjaj sitnog bijelog Sunca na zalasku ustupao je mjesto prvim zvijezdama. Mirna površina Crvenog planeta tonula je u dvanaestosatnu noć. – Bojniče Skoko, satniče Križman, dobro došli u relaksacijski salon. Izaberite rekreativnu psihoaktivnu supstancu. – Ja ću dvije doze THC-a – nehajno će Mate, zavaljujući se u rekreacijsku fotelju. – A vi, satniče Križman? – Hvala, Hermiona, vjera mi brani. – Kako želite, satniče Križman. Želim vam obojici dobro opuštanje i regeneraciju. Luka izvuče malu pljosku i sjedne na rub druge rekreacijske fotelje. – Da pogodim. Bio si marljiv. Alkohol iz hidroponijskog voća. Osamdesetpostotni? – Tako nešto – Luka potegne gutljaj. – Hoćeš? – Hvala, već sam si ubrizgao kapsulu. Jedan od dva Marsova mjeseca, Fobos, izroni na zapadu, nepravilni elipsoid na pozadini neba blještavog od zvijezda. – Dobar si ti katolik, Luka. Kad se vratiš doma, neće ti u kosi naći ni traga droge. Luka se samo sjetno nasmiješi. Mate ga pogleda iskosa i nastavi. – To je zbog nje, jelda? – Da... Alkohol je dobar. Ako uzmem bilo što drugo, danima ne vidim ništa do nje… – Lukin glas pukne. – Ima načina… – Zaboravljaš. I ona je u elitnim jedinicama. Katekizam elitnih postrojbi eksplicitno zabranjuje heteroseksualnost i brak muškarca i žene. Bez obzira na zasluge – Lukin glas bio je bezličan stakato. – Prelazak na teritorij EU… – Ne dolazi u obzir. – Domovina ti je toliko mila? – Da, domovina mi je mila. A i otac mi je u preodgojnom programu. – Molim?! – Na Golom. – Što nije on vjeroučitelj? – Je. Obojica zamuknu i zapilje se u prljavo bijeli Fobos. Njegov nepravilni oblik iz nekog se razloga činio bučnim u usporedbi s tišinom koja je vladala u relaksacijskoj sobi. Luka glasno potegne iz pljoske. – Ali je bio i sljedbenik kulta pape Franje. I imao je u podrumu poveliku zbirku tekstova kršćanskih mistika. Bio je on zatajan. I nitko nije ništa posumnjao... Sve dok jednog dana u kuću nije banula Dobročinska Patrola. – Sranje. Luka potegne još jedan gutljaj i nastavi. – A njeni... Gotovo cijela ženska strana njenog klana Neuspravna. Jedino njena plaća dijeli ih od gladovanja. I tako, prebjeg ne dolazi u obzir. – Faaaak, stari... Nisam znao. Zvuči gore od hetero comeouta. – Je – promumlja Luka. – Megasranje. Daj malo tog smeća koje piješ. Lukina ispružena ruka ponudi pljosku. Mate ju dohvati i dobro nagne. – Želim ti da jednom, jednog zimskog dana, u ne tako dalekoj budućnosti, svojim praunucima pričaš kako smo se oblijevali totalnim smećem od alkohola na Misiji na Marsu. – Dobar si ti čovjek Mate. Loš katolik, ali dobar čovjek – smiješak nakratko obasja Lukino lice. – I jako sam zgodan tip. Svi muškarci me žele, a sve žene sanjaju da budu na mom mjestu. Luka zabaci glavu i nasmiješi se. –Ti si najzabavniji gay kojeg sam upoznao. – Ja sam vjerojatno jedini pravi gay kojeg si ikada upoznao. Obojica prasnu u smijeh. – Kad se vratimo, slijedi te promaknuće. Ravno u čin pukovnika. – Ne u hrvatijskim oružanim snagama. – Šališ se? – Lukine obrve se naberu. – Ne vraćam se u Zagreb. – Ozbiljno? – Ozbiljno. – Drago mi je zbog tebe, compadre. U to ime… – Luka ponovo podigne pljosku i doda ju Mati. – Uvijek se moraš sjetiti… – Matin glas zamre na pol puta. – Čega? – Luka ga pogleda naglo, gotovo alarmiran. – Ljubav nema suprotnosti. Luka osjeti vlagu na obrazu. Obojica se spuste u tišinu, dok im je pogled tragao za sjajnom plavom točkom trećeg planeta u sustavu. Hidden folder Lea Stoiljković Medved Sjedio je u mukloj tišini sobe, okrenut prema prozoru, u neudobnoj i hladnoj kožnoj fotelji. U drhtavim rukama, prekrivenim nepravilnim staračkim pjegama, držao je stari iPod. Čitavog ga je obasjavalo varljivo siječanjsko sunce, toplo s ove strane stakla, hladno vani. Desnim je palcem pokrenuo klik wheel i nekoliko puta opisao puni krug, pa još nekoliko puta, pa još. Kružio je kao da razgibava otečeni blijedocrveni palčani zglob, sve dok se na displeju nije pojavio natpis "Zavičajne hrvatske himne". Pomaknuo je prst i utisnuo ga u udubljeni klik button, pa ga vratio na kolotur i nastavio opisivati krug. Zastao je i izabrao "Hidden folder". Čula mu je preplavio raskošni buket nježnih i toplih ženskih vokala: Lala - lalalala - lala, lalalala - lala - lalala. Lala - lalalala - lala, lalalala - lala - lalala. Koža mu se naježila, trnci su mu prostrujali uz leđa penjući se preko naboranog vrata sve do tjemena, nadižući mu gustu i sijedu, poput svile glatku kosu. Opustio je ruke niz tijelo, malo zabacio glavu i zatvorio oči. Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove Dance me to the end of love Dance me to the end of love… Markantni muški glas, suveren i fragilan u isto vrijeme, nosio ga je prema dubokoj užarenoj kugli koja se formirala negdje u području iznad pupka i iz koje su snažno, gotovo orgazmički izlazili sreća, tuga, sjeta, strast i strah. U tankom spoju kapaka, u uglovima očiju, suze su pronašle put. Kliznule su niz sljepoočnice i pale na ramena. Pamuk ih je upio. Hidden folder je bio greška, virus, bug. Prije dvanaest godina zbog te je tajne mape lagao u Primopredajnom glazbenom centru hrvatijskih skladatelja – zadužio je novi iPod bez predaje starog, izmislivši da je stari izgubio. *** Primopredaja nosača zvuka organizira se jednom godišnje. Kakav radostan nacionalni događaj! – Izvolite, vaš ovogodišnji nosač zvuka s 1250 novih skladbi. Potpišite ovdje. Vaš stari nosač? Hvala lijepa! Navijeke za dom spremni. Vidimo se dogodine. Primopredajnih centara ima desetak u svakoj gradskoj zoni Hrvatije, otvoreni su za javnost samo u tjednu primopredaje, a tijekom godine u njima se okupljaju skladatelji, tekstopisci i izvođači razmjenjujući u intimnoj atmosferi kreativne ideje i umjetnička nadahnuća. Tjedan primopredaje ujedno je i tjedan otvorenih vrata pa je to prilika za prikupljanje autograma, druženje s glazbenim zvijezdama, zajednička fotografiranja, sudjelovanje u nagradnim igrama i slično. Malo tko se ne raduje tom događaju. Iznimke su tek pojedinci ravnodušni prema glazbi. Njih u području kulture više zanimaju razmjene knjiga ili polugodišnje izmjene izložbenih postava. Ipak, svi se, pa i ravnodušni, moraju odazvati primopredaji. – Oprostite, kada počinje podjela autograma? – Za desetak minuta, gospođo. Stanite u red. Eno, tamo. Primopredajni centar u istočnom dijelu grada, sektoru B, već je bio prepun ljudi. Prvi dan primopredaje uvijek je najatraktivniji i najposjećeniji. Ove godine u karlovačkim primopredajnim centrima gostuju neke od najvećih nacionalnih glazbenih zvijezda. – Mama, ja bi autogram od klape Apostoli! Čuješ, mama? – Dobit ćemo od svih, ne brini se… – I od Plodnih maternica?! Jesu i one tu?! Mama? – Jesu. Strpi se. Vidiš da je gužva. – A fotografiranje? Ja bi se s Plodnim maternicama! Mama, mooolim te! – Pa hoćeš, evo, obećavam ti! Samo se smiri. Na velikom video-wallu primopredajnog centra B-1, postavljenom ispod natpisa "Primopredaja 2033. Dobro došli!", smjenjivali su se novi video-spotovi napravljeni za glazbene hitove koji će obilježiti čitavu iduću godinu. Istovremeno, iz surround sustava treštala je nova glazba na koju se čekalo punih godinu dana. Žamor je bio prevelik da bi se glazba pozorno slušala, ali već sada je ulazila u uho i bivala prihvaćana s povremenim uzdasima oduševljenja. Na štandovima su se prodavali 3D plakati, 4D projektori sa snimkama spotova, elektroničke razglednice s portretima glazbenih zvijezda, interaktivne glazbene kutije, odjeća, hologramski bedževi i sve što prati glazbenu industriju. Posjetitelji su obilazili štandove ili se tiskali u dugim redovima za autograme i fotografiranja sa zvijezdama. – Prođite ovuda, gospođo. Lijevo vam je za Plodne maternice, autogrami i fotografiranje istovremeno, desno su kantautori s ličkog područja. – Hvala. A Apostoli? – Apostoli su danas u Primopredajnom centru G-3. Stignete i tamo do kraja dana. – Hvala najljepša. Četiri prekrasne djevojke, za ovu priliku odjevene po posljednjoj modi, smješkale su se i nježno dodirivale čitače otisaka prstiju koje su im pružala djeca, očarana trenutkom bliskog susreta, u pratnji svojih roditelja. Službeni fotograf je imao pune ruke posla jer je pred Plodnim maternicama bio uvjerljivo najveći red za autograme i fotografiranja. Djevojke su pojedinim mališanima dijelile i jednokratne multimedijalne uređaje na kojima je, uz promotivni tekst o Plodnim maternicama, bio i najnoviji video spot za skladbu "Hrvat do Hrvata". – Jesi zadovoljan? Ako stignemo do G-3, dobit ćeš autogram i od Apostola. Sad idemo do ličkih kantautora. Nešto za tebe, nešto i za mamu… – Ajmo odmah do G-3! Mooolim te! Nećemo stići na Apostole! – Pa strpi se malo, ne možeš biti tako sebičan. Želim vidjeti ličke kantautore, a onda idemo do G-3. Ajde, dok čekamo, ti čitaj što si dobio od Plodnih maternica! Što ti piše na tome? – Piše: "Obožavane podjednako i od najmlađih i od starijih, Plodne maternice ove su godine otpjevale čak četiri nova hita. Sva su četiri na vašim ovogodišnjim nosačima zvuka. Spot je snimljen za skladbu "Hrvat do Hrvata" koju potpisuje autorski tim T.Horvat/V.Horvat. Plodne maternice još jednom potvrđuju da opravdano uživaju status ponajvećih glazbenih zvijezda Hrvatije. Ove čedne djevojke utjelovljuju spoj najvećih modernih vrednota – savršena tijela, iznimne vokalne sposobnosti i iskreno domoljublje. U plejadi novih ovogodišnjih skladbi one su za izvođenje, kao i uvijek do sada, izabrale pjesme koje nose snažne poruke plodnosti, svečane ljubavi prema Hrvatiji i obiteljskog sklada." – Eto, vidiš! Krasno! A jel tu i spot za novu pjesmu? – Je. – Pa, ajde, pusti ga da vidimo skupa. – Ne bi sada jer je buka. Nećemo ništa čuti. Ajmo do G-3 pa ću nam pustiti u autu! – Evo, sad sam na redu za ličke kantautore pa idemo. Četvorica šarmantnih muškaraca sjedili su svaki na svojoj barskoj stolici, savršeno osvijetljeni i besprijekorno dotjerani. Svečane crne košulje ovratnika stegnutih u kravate uzorka šahovnice, naglašavale su muževnost njihova stasa. Jednom nogom na tlu, drugom nonšalantno zataknutom o prečku barske stolice, sva su četvorica muškaraca zadržavala ozbiljan izraz lica koji bi se mijenjao u blagi osmijeh samo prilikom bljeskanja fotoaparata službenog fotografa. Markantne obrve i gusti brkovi bili su zaštitni znak ličkih kantautora. – Hvaljen Hrvatski Bog, momci! Evo, tu je moj čitač otisaka za autogram, može? Hvala lijepa. Može i fotkica? Uuuu, kako ste se namirisali! Čekajte da samo malo popravim šiške! Evo, može sad fotkica? Mmmm. Hvala! Ja sam vaša velika obožavateljica. Hvala puno! Za dom, navijeke! – Za dom, gospođo, navijeke! – Čekajte sekundu! Samo sekundu! Hoćeš se ti, sunce, slikati s ličkim kantautorima? – Ne! Ja ću s Apostolima! Aaajmooo! – Dobro, ne drami! Hvala momci još jednom! – Mama, molim te k'o Boga Hrvatskoga, nećemo stići, stalno zastajkujemo! Ja samo hoću još Apostole! Daj, požuri. – Pa vidiš da idemo. Stići ćemo, ne brini se. Imamo još dva sata! Za to vrijeme triput dođemo do G-3. *** Oh let me see your beauty when the witnesses are gone Let me feel you moving like they do in Babylon Show me slowly what I only know the limits of Dance me to the end of love Dance me to the end of love Nisu to bile samo dvije suze, bilo ih je mnogo i besramno su tekle, stvarajući mu na ramenima dva mokra kruga, tamnija od ostatka tkanine. Kada su se prije trinaest godina vratili kući s primopredaje nosača zvuka, ona je svoj prva uključila. Stavila je slušalice u uši i odšetala u kuhinju lakim, gotovo plesnim korakom, kao da joj je dvadeset, a ne pedeset šest. On je izašao na balkon i nijemo buljio u daljinu, svoj novi iPod nije ni izvadio iz džepa. Već tada je čekao smrt. Dok je nijemo stajao na svježem zraku, ponadao se da je smrt ta koja mu se prikrada iza leđa, da mu smrt stavlja ruku na rame i diše mu pored uha: – Ovo moraš čuti. Nešto čudno se dogodilo. Sjeća se svojeg sporog okreta, njenih velikih očiju koje su ga dočekale, drhtavih ruku u kojima je držala slušalice i mali crni uređaj napunjen glazbom koja mu se iz godine u godinu sve više gadila. – Pridrži, stisla sam pauzu – rekla je i gurnula mu iPod u ruke, a onda mu slušalice labavo zataknula u uši. Pokrenula je uređaj. Dance me to the wedding now, dance me on and on Dance me very tenderly and dance me very long We're both of us beneath our love, we're both of us above Dance me to the end of love Dance me to the end of love – Sjećaš se? – pitala ga je tiho kao da se boji kako će ih netko čuti. Zaustavila je glazbu bojažljivim pritiskom. Skinuo je slušalice. U kratkom trenutku golemog iznenađenja bez treptaja je gledao u nju i onda odgovorio: – Kako se ne bih sjećao, svega se sjećam. Ajmo unutra. Zatvorili su balkonska vrata i navukli zavjese. Njih dvoje nisu svojom voljom prekršili zakon. Ova se pjesma sama od sebe našla na novom iPodu i slučajno su je čuli. Najrazumnije bi bilo iPod smjesta vratiti i zamijeniti ispravnim. Ali kad je već ovdje, i kad je prilika takva, zašto ne čuti do kraja? Podijelili su slušalice, ona ju je zataknula u lijevo uho, on u desno. Dance me to the children who are asking to be born Dance me through the curtains that our kisses have out worn Raise a tent of shelter now, though every thread is torn Dance me to the end of love Otkako je donesen Zakon o glazbi, ništa ljepše nisu doživjeli. *** Primopredajni glazbeni centar hrvatijskih skladatelja G-3, u zapadnom dijelu Karlovca, ujedno je i najveći primopredajni centar u gradu. – Hvaljen Hrvatski Bog, gospođo! Vaš prošlogodišnji nosač zvuka? – A, ne, mi smo već obavili primopredaju, došli smo zbog klape Apostoli. – Onda molim samo potvrdu o izvršenoj primopredaji. – Evo, izvolite. – Hvala lijepa. Nastavite ravno, pa odvojak desno, u najvećoj dvorani su vam Apostoli. Dalje, molim. Prekrcana dvorana i duga dva reda koja su se pri kraju stapala u jedan, djelovali su obeshrabrujuće. Ali klapa Apostoli u Karlovac će ponovo stići tek za pet godina, možda i više, pa se ova prilika ne smije propustiti. Prošle godine njihova je pjesma "Hrvatijo, oduvijek te ljubim" proglašena hitom godine, godinu prije isto su bili u vrhu sa skladbom "Hrvat sam, Bogu hvala", a ove godine, kako se i najavljivalo, otpjevali su čak devet pjesama od čega četiri potpisuje autorski dvojac T.Horvat/V.Horvat. Samim time, sasvim je izgledno da će i u nadolazećoj godini Apostoli biti u vrhu popularnosti, baš kao i Plodne maternice. – Hvaljen Hrvatski Bog! Otkud vi ovdje? Što ne obavljate vi primopredaju u B-1? – Navijeke za dom spremni! Već smo obavili. Al Apostoli su danas ovdje pa smo morali doći… – A, tako. Pa, naravno! Slatki mali, kako je narastao! – A što ima kod vas? Dugo se nismo vidjeli! Još od Međugorskog multimedijalnog sleta. – Istina. Stvarno predugo. Ne stižemo k vama. Posao, crkva, bračni susreti… nemaš kad! – Nemoj mi ni govoriti. Sve znam. Čovjeku je malo 24 sata. Evo, mi i na primopredaju jedva stigli! – Život ne pita, vrijeme ne pita, al bar smo zdravi i slobodni! – Jesmo! Hvala Bogu, većina nas živi sretno! U obitelj se uzdaj, obitelj čuvaj! – Kad smo već kod toga, jel' ima što novo o profesoru Šišmundiću? Često ga se sjetim. – Ništa. Već tri godine – ništa. Isto kako sam ti zadnji puta rekla, tako je i sada. Čovjek ne izgovara ni riječ i gotovo. – Strašno je to. – Ma nevjerojatno! Pogotovo za njega! Intelektualac. Pa zna da je otišla u Boga Hrvatskoga. Nije u prazninu. Ne znam jel' to gubitak vjere, jel' to stres, nemam pojma. Al' to predugo traje. – Stvarno predugo. Tri godine, Majko Isusova! A tko mu kuha? – A iz ubožnice prima hranu. Neće se odreći stana, neće u ubožnicu. Čuj, još je pokretan, vitalan, vidim ga kad izađe u šetnju, al iznutra je prazan. Samo sluša glazbu i to mu je čitav život. Već tri godine. Mislim, voljeli su oni oboje slušati, da znaš kako su bili simpatični, uvijek su dijelili jedne slušalice i skupa slušali, prava ljubav, zajedničko uživanje. Ma, ne mogu ti opisati! I taj blaženi izraz na licima. Zagrljeni, njišu se na klupi u parku i slušaju dijeleći slušalice… Al' otkad nje nema, on ništa drugo i ne radi, samo mu vire te bijele tanke žice iz ušiju. – A jeste ga sreli sad na primopredaji? – Ma kakvi! On ode zadnji dan, kad prođu gužve. I mislim da mu uvijek daju iPod. Valjda ga novi nosači zvuka zbunjuju. A i ti iPodi koje mu daju su neka žnj-serija, stari su vjerojatno koliko i sam profesor. Uvijek prebire po tom koloturu, nema multimedije, nema spotova, samo sluša. Kažem ti, prazan čovjek. Šteta velika. – Da. Kako čovjek propadne u samoći, bez obitelji… Ej, usput, jeste dobili novi spot od Plodnih maternica? – Naravno. Ako si ne stignete pokupiti, posudit ćemo vam. Jel tako, zlato? – Ne bi posudio. – Posudit ćemo. Lijepo je posuditi prijateljima. I Isus je posudio. Isus je uvijek posudio svoje spotove. – Ajde, pusti ga. Dug je tjedan, uspjet ćemo ih i mi uhvatiti. Kako se bližilo vrijeme zatvaranja primopredajnog centra, red pred Apostolima se smanjivao. Žamor je bivao tiši jer je u centru bilo sve manje ljudi pa se nova glazba jače čula. A onda su se, kao i obično, na video-wallovima počele pojavljivati poruke podsjećanja, praćene audio jingleovima koji su presijecali glazbene hitove: "Podsjećamo sve posjetitelje da primopredaja nosača zvuka traje do nedjelje. Vezivanje uz prošlogodišnje hitove nije dopušteno. Svi se prošlogodišnji nosači zvuka moraju zamijeniti novima. Hvala što surađujete." "Najveće zvijezde Hrvatije za vas su otpjevale mnoštvo novih skladbi hrvatijskih autora. Poštujte autorska i izvođačka prava i vratite stare nosače zvuka." "Zahvalimo se Hrvatskom Bogu na našoj nacionalnoj glazbi. Prijavite najbližem Uredu za ćudoređe bilo koju pojavu stranih skladbi u Hrvatiji. Hvala što surađujete." *** Sjećanja su teška i tužna. Starost je svima kratka, a njemu neprikladno duga. Da je želio, mogao se nakon njene smrti preseliti u ubožnicu. Mladići koji ondje rade susretljivi su i čvrsti, nose crne košulje i lijepe kravate s raspelima, a djevojke su nježne i tople u vedrim kariranim haljinama. Tko se odluči na to, stan predaje državi. Sa sobom može ponijeti osnovne stvari, a ostalo se dostavlja Hrvatijskom centru za rasprodaju. Ipak, on se ne može odlučiti na ubožnicu, najviše zbog starog iPoda. Tamo ga ne bi mogao slušati. Tamo bi postojala opasnost da netko otkrije i prijavi Hidden folder. Otvorio je oči pa vlažnim kapcima zaškiljio prema siječanjskom suncu. Izmiješana sa suzama, svjetlost je dobila plavičastu nijansu. Sve mu se učinilo plavim – nebo, prozorsko staklo i okvir, zidovi sobe. Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin Dance me through the panic till I'm gathered safely in Touch me with your naked hand or touch me with your glove Dance me to the end of love Dance me to the end of love Dance me to the end of love Četvrtina života okupana suzama. Prestar za borbu, zaboravljen za smrt. Napipao je iPod u krilu, pritisnuo udubljeni klik button i ponovo ga pokrenuo. Lala - lalalala - lala lalalala - lala - lalala… ŽMK Alen Brabec U prostoriji se mogla čuti muha da je kojim slučajem bilo muha. Ali nije. Škripanje stolica i meškoljenje pitomaca uz pokoji tihi prdac i hihot, bili su presječeni naglim otvaranjem vrata koja su udarila o zid i urlikom sitne spodobe u crnoj uniformi. – SEKS! – proderao se patuljak. Pitomci u prvim klupama odskočili su unazad od straha i udarili stolicama u stolove iza sebe koji su zaderali koljena drugorednih pitomaca i učionicom se prolomio višeglasni urlik nalik svirci na mačjem klaviru. – Šta je pičkice!? Jeste se usrali?! I treba! Seks je strašan! Sama riječ tjera ljude na sakrivanje pod stol i hvatanje za krunicu! Da čujem, koliko od vas je zaboravilo obvezatnu krunicu!? Neugoda u sobi se dala opipati i zagristi. Dva-tri mladića, crvena u licu, prekopavala su po džepovima uniformi. – A-ha! Već vidim da će netko trčati do spavaonice iz ovih stopa. Šta se čeka? Maaarš! – urliknuo je Velečasnik Eltz i rukom pokazao prema vratima. Dva pitomca se nezgrapno izvuku iz premalih klupa i sudarajući se otrče iz razreda. Treći je s olakšanjem prebacivao krunicu oko vrata, sjajeći od sreće. Eltz zabaci teatralno ruke iza leđa i stade koračati između klupa, glasno lupajući petama o parket. – Tako! I to ćemo uskoro riješiti! Ti! – zastade uz dječaka kojem je adamova jabučica naočigled stala skakutati gore–dolje. Pitomac skoči sa stolice, udarajući koljenima o stol i, drhtave donje vilice, suznih očiju, salutira. – Slavko Žnidaršić, gospodine velečasniče! Eltz ga promotri odozdo. – Žnidaršić, a? Otkuda si ti nama, Žnidaršiću? – Ovaj… Ja sam iz Krapine, gospodine velečasniče! – Iz Krapine, a? – Eltz pročisti grlo i pogleda po razredu. – Iz Krapine dolaze samo kozojepci i retardirani kreteni! Što si ti od to dvoje Žnidaršiću? Žnidaršić stade treptati od strave. Nakon par sekundi, s usana mu se ote tihi cvilež. Eltz ga dohvati za košulju, privuče ga bliže podu i unese mu se u lice. – Onda? – zareži. – Ovaaaaj… Ja saaam… – Ti si kurac od ovce Žnidaršiću! Ti si blato koje ću ja oblikovati u čovjeka i naravnati mu leđa letvom! Ti si glina u mojim rukama! Jel' jasno!? – Jasno, gospodine velečasniče – drhtavim glasom prozbori pitomac pridržavajući se za obližnje stolove da ne padne na Eltza. Patuljak ga pusti i produži dalje. Jeza u zraku ledila je molekule kisika. Velečasnik primijeti riđokosog mladca u zadnjoj klupi do prozora kako nezainteresirano zvjera u dvorište, naočigled ne mareći za dešavanja u učionici. – 'Alo! Riđane! Pitomac je i dalje buljio kroz prozor. Eltz stisne šake i stade kipjeti. – Majmune neodgojeni! Ti u zadnjoj klupi! Tebi govorim! Diži se! Svi pitomci u zadnjim klupama ustanu problijedjeli, osim onoga uz prozor koji si gurne tupi kraj olovke u uho i stane svrdlati. Velečasnik Vigor Eltz, sada već potpuno van sebe od bijesa, brzim korakom dođe do klupe uz prozor i odgurnuvši dječaka koji je sjedio do riđeg zadere se da su se zatresla stakla. – MAJČICU LI TI TVOJU! USTAJ, STOKO! Pitomac se prene, pogleda ga zbunjeno i ustane. Eltz stane na prste i pogledom koji bi topio čelične ploče zapilji se u lice nesretniku. – Dobro, jesi li ti gluh, glup ili drogiran?! Kljusino neodgojena! Ime i prezime! Riđi se promeškolji. – Scimitar Veleš – reče. – SCIMIT… Kako? Veleš? – Eltz se zagleda u momka iznad sebe. – Veleš, gospodine velečasniče. – Hm, Veleš, Veleš… A otkuda si ti, momče? – Utrnulog Dolja, gospodine velečas… – Dolja!? – prekine ga Eltz – Pa šta odmah ne kažeš! – udari Eltz Veleša po stražnjici, što je vjerojatno bio ekvivalent tapšanja po plećima, ali niže. – Ti si Viborov mali, a? Kako ćaća? Mater? – Oni su dobro, gospodine velečasniče. – A kako je Bogoslav? Znaš starog Kapulicu? – Znam, gospodine velečasniče, i on je dobro. – Fino, fino… – patuljak se sa smiješkom osvrne po razredu. Razred se sledi, jer Eltzov smiješak nalikovao je onome kojeg malajski seljak vidi u žbunju pored stočnog pojila prije nego što shvati da ne postoji narančasta biljka s crnim prugama, od petsto kilograma, s lošim zadahom. – Javi mi se poslije sata u kancelariju pa ćemo popričati. A VI OSTALI, ŠTA STE BLENULI!? – izdere se velečasnik na ostale pitomce – Ajmo svi uza zid do vrata! Smotra! – Kao što vjerojatno svi znate, pred nama je put, ranije bi se reklo – ekskurzija, do najvećeg našeg svetišta. Tko mi može reći kojega?! Ti s ječmencem! Suhonjavi mladić s natečenim lijevim okom se lecne. – Gospodine velečasniče, Međugorje, gospodine velečasniče! – Tako je! Međugorje! A tko mi može reći što je to toliko važno i bitno u Međugorju!? – Tamo je Gospa – začuje se piskutavi glasić s hodnika. Eltz otšeta do vrata i virne u hodnik. – A šta vas dvojica tu radite? – Gospodine velečasniče, poslali ste nas po krunice ranije, pa… – Pa šta koji kurac stojite u hodniku?! – Mi… Mi nismo htjeli smetati dok ste vi pričali, pa smo… – Ulazi unutra! Trk! Oba pitomca priljubila su se leđima uz dovratak i uvukli trbuhe, kako bi prošli mimo Eltza koji je i dalje stajao ondje. Uspuhani i rumeni u licu stali su na kraj vrste. Eltz zatvori vrata. – Dakle, Gospa – prekriži se. – Naša Majka i Kraljica… Jel tko od vas u zboru? Ti i onaj debeli, mali? Šta samo dvojica? – Eltz se odšeće do korpulentnog rumenog pitomca. – Koji glas ti pjevaš, srećo? Skičeto? Jel' te treba podbost, a? – Ne treba, gospodine velečasniče – tiho će smeteni pitomac. – 'Ajde, pjevaj, šta čekaš? – A što da pjevam, gospod… – Rajsku djevu. Odma’! Mladić pročisti grlo i učionicom se razliježe poznata pjesma. Eltz je šetao s rukama na leđima i bezglasno otvarao usta na pojedine dijelove. Pjesma završi. – Dakle Međugorje… Pretpostavljam da svi znate koliko dugo je naše najsvetije mjesto bilo izloženo sumnjama i poruzi licemjerne Rimske kurije, koja je na sve moguće načine željela diskreditirati Gospine poruke mira i ljubavi. I svi znamo kako je to završilo. Sada nitko više ne stoji između Boga i hrvatskog naroda, zar ne? Tako je. I zato svake godine obilježavamo tu činjenicu posjetom našem najvećem svetištu. Svaka generacija pitomaca priseže zakletvu Domovini na Brdu Ukazanja i time svoju sudbinu neraskidivo veže uz sudbinu svega hrvatskoga naroda… Khm… – pročisti grlo Eltz i pogleda po učionici. Gledajući neke od vas mulaca, nisam baš siguran da bi hrvatski narod trebao biti presretan zbog tog vezivanja, ali jebi ga… Sljedeće, putujemo autobusima pa slobodno ponesite vrećice za povraćanje, a ni pokoja prazna boca nije naodmet. Nećemo sada stajati zbog svakog maminog sinčića kojemu se pripiškilo. A sada razlaz. Zapovjednici odjeljenja istupe iz vrste i izvedu pitomce iz prostorije strojevim korakom. *** Vrijeme ih putem baš i nije služilo. Kiša i magla ograničavali su vidljivost velikim dijelom puta prema Karlovcu baš kao u svakoj vremenskoj prognozi koju su ikada čuli. Eltz je sjedio pored vozača i na dlanovniku čitao vijesti komentirajući ih naglas. – A majke ti mile, ovi u Ugandi opet pojeli predsjednika države! Nadam se da su to neki drugi ljudi jer bi bilo baš nezgodno da opet isti jedu. Pomislili bi ljudi da su ljudožderi. Hm, s druge strane ako bi imali neku udrugu koja je zadužena isključivo za konzumaciju predsjednika, vjerojatno bi se mogao mijenjati Odbor za probavu svake godine, pa bi se ljudi rotirali za stolom. Heheheh, za stolom, kužiš? – smijao se velečasnik sa šoferom. – Pravo zborite, gospodine Vigore – smješkao se vozač Milo. – Ahahah! A čuj ovo – srpska pjevačica zatrudnjela s dabrom! Ja ću se upišat'! Pa otkuda im samo takve ideje, s dabrom majke ti. Sad će morat' kupit' kuću s bazenom. Hahahah. – Ah da, Slađina mala. Čujem da nije baš sva svoja – šofer Milo odvrati. – Prošli put se šuškalo da će imat' dijete s pandom. – S pandom, ahahahaha, nemoj me jebat'! Pa nisu normalni ti GMO–ovci! Drama! – Eltz se grohotom smijao. Elektrostanica Struje Hrvatske u Plosnatim Bregima bila im je prvo stajalište nakon polaska i većina pitomaca natiskala se u premali WC i glasno komentirala klokotanje iz kabina koje su okupirali oni najbljeđi među njima. Eltz i Milo pušili su pored autobusa priključenog na punjač. – Sve si mislim, da smo nazvali prije, sad bi mogli samo zamijenit' akumulatore, a ne zvrjat' k'o budale kraj punjača. – A pusti Milo, a šta bi radio inače da i dođemo ranije? Svake godine isto – Eltz otpuhne dim. – Uostalom, zadnji dobar provod pamtim kad smo bili u Istri u onom rudniku s klasom u kojoj je bio onaj mali, kako se zove… Ignjac? E, to je bilo za krepat'… Jel' se sjećaš? – A… Ček', ček', jel' to onaj šta je stalno padao u nesvjest? – E, taj. Ono kad je iš'o dat vode robijašu koji je pao, a ovaj se zvao Petar. A onaj do njega Pavao, pa je Ignjac nosom zader'o nebesa! Hahah. – Joj, joj, joj… – držao se Milo za trbuh – A kad je vidio onog koji je bjež'o preko ograde s bodljikavom žicom, pa mu ostale rane na dlanovima i oko čela?! – Ajme, da! Hahahah! Eeeeee, to je bilo… – Eltz obriše suze i baci opušak. – Nego Milo, 'ajmo mi žgadiju počupat iz zahoda, zapljenit' alkohol i podijelit' tablete s aktivnim ugljenom. Ti ovo otkopčaj i potrubi kad može. – Okej šefe. Eltz je prvo krenuo od klupica na odmorištu gdje su mladići odjeveni u crno pjevali budnice i neke druge pjesme koje baš i nisu zvučale odobreno. – Jel' ja to čujem Škoru, a? – uleti Eltz. Pjesma utihne. – Ovaj… Da, gospodine velečasniče. Škoru. Pjevamo Škoru. – Moja je čuča na mene sjela? Joj kad vas išamaram… Pitomci se stadoše zgledati i nervozno meškoljiti. – 'Ajmo pred autobus. Gasi čikove, kupi čikove s poda i popijte što imate. Zapovjednici odjeljenja, podijelite svima tablete. *** Međugorje je blistalo u noći poput božićne jelke koju je kitio šizofreni daltonist. Eltz odluči žmiriti do kraja puta i promrmlja psovku na koju se Milo stade kliberiti. – Nemojte tako, velečasniče… – Daj me nemoj zajebavat'. Svake godine me uspiju iznenaditi s nekom novom neonskom pizdarijom. Mislio sam da je "Gospa koja širi skute" vrh, a onda vidim "Duh Sveti u niskom letu" i skoro dobijem srčani udar nasred ulice kad su upalili rasvjetu. Nakon što su pitomce rasporedili po sobama konačišta, Eltz i Milo odlučiše slobodno vrijeme potrošiti u jednom od kafića. "Uznesenje" je bila tipična međugorska birtija s vlastitom pecarom i vinskim podrumom, a vrijedni gazda Jozo rezao je svoj pršut čela orošena znojem, kunući ispod brka gužvu i turiste. – Anđo! Anđo! – podvikne ženi. – Šta je sad? – Anđa dođe iz prostorije iza šanka, brišući ruke o pregaču. – Jel' ovo prošlogodišnji? – Pršut? Jest, prošlogodišnji. Šta sad ne valja? – Ma teško se reže, pa sam mislio da je to jedan od onih, znaš. – Ma nije taj. Ovaj je od naše svinje sto posto, vidiš po slanini. A i ne daje toliko na bijeli luk. – Uf, dobro, već sam mislio da bi opet mogli najebat' kad nam uleti inspekcija. Nije nam baš nešto slavan promet… – Nije s farme, nije... Zadnji smo potrošili ono kad su se tri autobusa potrovala, ono kad je mala od Slavice zanijela na izvoru, znaš. Kad je fra Donko pričestio Velesestru Helenu. Onda. – Dobro je. Nego, jel' ja ovo predebelo režem, a? – pokaže ženi fetu pršuta. – A mog'o bi tanje, da. Imamo večeras šest stolova. Zagrepčanima daj više hljeba i sira, oni će se ionako brzo nalokat'. – Pravo zboriš. Evo ću tanje. Anđa ode za poslom, a Jozo s više koncentracije prione rezanju. – Kažem ti ja, Milo moj, ovo sve ide u kurac. – velečasnik Eltz odloži čašu vina na stol. Milo klimne glavom i osvrne se po birtiji. – A da. Ne poznam više nikog. A ne, eno Čikoša i Horvatineca kod šanka. Opet se Čikoš razmah'o. Eltz pogleda prema šanku. – Kreten. Ne znam kako mu još uvijek daju vodit' pitomce na prisegu nakon onih par sranja s požarima. – A nekom je drag, valjda. Uostalom, nitko nije stradao. – Kako nije stradao, eno upravitelj konačišta je u sanatoriju završio kad mu je Čikoš zapalio križ na dvorištu. – Ma taj Čulo nikad nije bio sav svoj. Znaš da je imao problema zato što mu je mater bila iz Burkine Faso. Tanak sa živcima. – A da? Ja mislio da je Cigan. – Nije. Mješanac. Dobro da su mu dali da vodi i konačište tu. Izvlači ga ćaća u Odboru za prisegu. – Fuj. Nepotizam svud' kud se okreneš. – Uvijek ga je bilo, Vigore moj. Takav smo narod. – Jebiga – reče Eltz i naiskap isprazni čašu. Milo je nosio pijanog Eltza prebačenog preko ramena i psovao ispod glasa svaki put kada bi patuljak podrignuo jer bi se tada topla bljuvotina slijevala niz vozačeva leđa. Neonska svjetla Međugorja mamila su u privatne kapelice na najbolje misno vino i najukusnije hostije, policijske patrole su ležerno premlaćivale pijance u slijepim ulicama, a isušene bradate sjenke kopale su po kantama za smeće nervozno pogledavajući nailaze li redari. Četiri mlada jezuita uzbuđeno su diskutirala ispred izloga s elektroničkom opremom. – Novi model nije ni do koljena verziji od prošle godine, ovaj se uopće ne može provaliti. Kada središ ovaj stariji model, on ti može sve što i ovaj novi, a možeš instalirati i one nezvanične dodatke! – Ne bulazni Miho, ovaj novi ima procesor s dvanaest jezgri i bržu grafiku. Treba samo pričekati da se napiše program koji će to znati iskoristiti. – A što vas dvojica uopće trošite vrijeme s tim smećem, kada se zna da je domet lošiji od najlošijeg Mona. Četvrti mladac je tipkao u dlanovnik i mrmljao nešto sebi u bradu. Pogleda ih. – Ej, a jel' vi znate da se na ovome može pojačati struja na elektrodama? Samo promijeniš postavke na glasnoći. Evo, gledajte… Ostali mu priđu bliže i zapilje se u ekran. – Imaš pravo. Pa ja ću poludit', kako to nisam skužio. – To je zato što si poglupio od onih ilegalnih snimki koje si puštaš na okulare. – Daj ne seri, nisu uopće ilegalni. Dao mi ih je Javorić, a on… – Javorić? Pa on ti je odgovoran za ono sranje s premještajima iz sjemeništa kada su maknuli osam ljudi. – Osam? Ja sam mislio da ih je bilo dvojica. – Ne, osam. I svi su imali teške podljeve na mozgu. Zato pusti ti te snimke i drži se onih koje dolaze s Trapnikom. Ja kada se prikopčam na Mrežu i stavim okulare, ne osjećam nikakve smetnje, lakše mi je onda i staviti elektrode na leđa. – Uh, ja prvo metnem elektrode, još me grozno boli glava ako se krenem micati s okularima. A taman mi i počne scena s bičevanjem kada sve stavim na mjesto. – Koje bičevanje? Normalno ili si stavio na jače? – Na normalnom mi je još. Malo ću se strpiti da mi zarastu stare rane od elektroda. – Ih, slabić, ja si stavim onu scenu iz Mesije i spičim si elektrode na ful, da me zaboli do jaja! – Pazi na jezik majmune. Hoćeš da nas opet strpaju s onim luđacima u ćeliju? – Pa što? Meni je baš bilo fora. Milo je vrtio glavom ne vjerujući što čuje. – Prokleta tehnologija. Kao da im obični bičevi nisu dovoljni… *** Prisega Domovini bila je u dvanaest sati sljedećeg dana i već oko deset sati brdo ukazanja bilo je krcato. Oblačan dan išao je na ruku tehničarima rasvjete, jer su mogli iskoristiti sve efekte na pozornici. Pitomci i voditelji sa zanimanjem su pratili zbivanja. Vrijeme je brzo proletjelo i već je odzvonilo podne. Zbor Invalida otpjevao je himnu, a na pozornicu se popela Velesestra. Pitomci se uzbuđeno stadoše došaptavati i gurkati laktovima. Mamurni Eltz i umorni Milo pušili su sa strane i tu i tamo opomenuli kojeg dječaka kada bi digao glas. – Još malo pa smo gotovi, a onda opet blažena svakodnevnica. Što sam stariji sve više mi se sviđa činjenica da se mogu povući u vlastitu sobu i isključiti mozak – reče Milo. – Mrbrf… – Eltz mu odvrati namršteno se boreći s centrom za ravnotežu. – Jel' imaš čepiće? – Za uši? Imam, naravno. Evo ti. Zadrži. – Hvala. Evo sad će počet'. Gomila se stiša. Velesestra dohvati mikrofon i obrati se mnoštvu. – Dobra večer, Međugorje! Hvaljen Isus i Marija! – Navijeke! – odvrati okupljena masa. Velesestra Helena strgne sa sebe plašt, bubanj stade udarati ritam, a ona se blago osmjehnu. Svjetla reflektora bljesnuše. Helena uzviknu: – Ja sam ti bila privjesak! – ŠTO SE SIJA! – urlikne publika. Otac, sin i duh Alen Kapidžić – U ime Oca i Sina i Duha Svetoga, amen. U slast! – glava kuće zagrabi prvi. Prekrižili su se i navalili metalnim vilicama. Objedovali su bez riječi. Čulo se žvakanje, lupanje noža o pohabanu keramiku kada bi kuhani krumpir naglo popustio, srkanje kiselog kupusa, molim sol i izvoli, hvala. Tek kada su završili s objedom, otac upita mlađeg sina: – I što je bilo danas u školi? Desetogodišnjak ravno odrezanih šiški držao je dlanove na koljenima kako je bio poučen u školi. Gledao je u rub stola. – Učili smo novo gradivo. Otac se nasmiješi: – Jasno da ste učili novo gradivo, tome škola i služi. Što ste učili? – Učili smo iz prirodoznanstva kako biljke rastu i razmnožavaju se milošću Stvoritelja Našega i kako dobrotom Njegovom postoje mnoge vrste drveća i cvijeća od čega ih najviše ima u Lijepoj Našoj. – Lijepo, jako lijepo... Je li bilo danas ispitivanja? – Jeste, oče. – Jesi li dobio koju packu? – Nisam, oče. – Bravo! – primio je dječaka za šiju i protresao ga. – To je moj junak! Dječak je bezizražajno gledao u plastični stolnjak. – Je l' bilo kakvih problema? – Blizanci su se opet potukli sa starijim dečkima. – Opet? Neće njih dva dobro završiti... – odmahivao je glavom. – Ivica, Jakov i Mario... – glas se utišao i potamnio. – Nisu danas došli u školu. Rekli su nam odgojitelji da su ostali na njezi jer su dobili... Otac ga je kameno gledao bez riječi. Majka se trudila sakriti tugu, ali se dio probio oko usana. – Da – javi se stariji sin. – Dolazi to doba... – Ne dobivaju to svi... – majka reče mrvicu preglasno da bi bilo uvjerljivo. Stariji sin je pogleda. – Da. Dobro si rekla, majko. Svi ne dobivaju to. – Dosta – otac se namršti. – Dosta čega? – udah. – Oče. Majka hitro pogleda oca ispod oka. Otac sporo okrene golemu glavu prema starijem sinu: – Želiš nešto reći? Sin ga je gledao između izazova i podsmijeha kao da je jedino što je želio bila sočna šamarčina. Majka se brzo ustane i stane spremati posuđe. Prvo pokupi noževe i vilice stišćući ih čvrsto u malenu pest. Tanjure i košaricu s crnim kruhom nespretno privije uz grudi i nestane iza plastične zavjese u skromnu kuhinjicu. Čuo se zveket brzog istresanja posuđa u korito za pranje i prije nego je utihnuo, ona je već stajala u uskoj blagavaonici. – Dobro izaberi što ćeš sada reći – ledeni glas. – Sine. Sinovljeva vilica bila je čvrsto stisnuta. – Hoćeš li ga zaštiti kao što si i mene? – Kuš, marvo! – MARVO?! Sin naglo ustane. Stolica se prevrne. Očeva isto. Sučele se poput bikova. Oči u oči. Rog o rog. Puhali su. – Marš u sobu! Stajao je stisnutih šaka. – MAAARŠ! Majka se ubaci među njih licem prema sinu: – Odi! Odi u sobu – suze joj navru. – Molim te... – šapne.Mokre oči rastvore ljutnju i on se iznenada okrene i odmaršira u sobu. Lupa vrata. – Pederčić – prijezir glave kuće. – Pederčić koji samo zna lupiti vratima. Majci suze kliznu niz obraze i od tuge i od olakšanja. Otac podigne drvenu stolicu i sjedne. Dah mu se smirivao. – Šta je to pederčić? – upitala je dotad neprimjetna djevojčica jedva dosežući bradom do stola. – To je tvoj stariji brat – odgovori otac ne gledajući je. Mlađi brat je sve vrijeme sjedio nepomično kao u školi promatrajući šare na stolnjaku. Otac ga pogladi po glavi. – Jesi li sve naučio za sutra? Dječak potvrdno kimne glavom. – Bravo, junače. Tako treba. Možeš ići pogledati crtić pa ćeš na spavanje. Dijete se ustane bez riječi i ode. – A ja? Smijem li i ja ići gledati crtić? – pitala je djevojčica.Otac je ni ne pogleda. – Idem sutra razgovarati s ravnateljem – obrati se ženi. – Pripremi mi unifromu. Svečanu. I odličja. – Zašto ja ne smijem gledati crtić s bracom? Majka joj užurbano dadne znak glavom da šuti. – Ti imaš posla – odgovori sporo otac gledajući nekud u daljinu. – Pomoći ćeš majci oprati posuđe. Veliki čovjek se ustane i iziđe iz kuhinje. Djevojčica se tužila izbačene donje usne. Majka joj brzo priđe čim su se vrata zatvorila. – Ne tuguj, srećo mamina – čučne i primi je za ručice. – Sve će biti u redu. Neće tebe mama dati nekome divljaku – zagrli je. Kroz zid su slušali kako susjed mlati susjedu. – Ti ćeš u nune, srećo. U nune – šaptala je. – Tamo je najsigurnije, ljubavi mamina. Tamo je najsigurnije... – njihala je djevojčicu u naručju tješeći više sebe nego nju. *** Tražeći svečanu odoru i medalje u ormaru, naiđe na karbonsku kutiju s utisnutim zlatnim državnim grbom i pleterom. Izvadi je i otvori. HS model 2030 upijao je svjetlo mat premazom kao da samim svojim izgledom usisava život. Prijeđe jagodicama ispucalim od jeftinog deterdženta duž četvrtaste cijevi kao preko jednosmjerne karte za neki bolji život. Vidjela je nekoliko mogućnosti kako bi hrvatski samokres mogao riješiti njene probleme. U niti jednoj nije ostajala živa. S uzdahom zatvori kutiju i ispod nje izvuče odličja. Znala je da će ih sva staviti, uključujući i kolajnu, i da će izgledati poput novogodišnjeg drvca. Sa sjetom se sjetila kako joj je smiješno izgledao kada ga je prvi put vidjela gordog, velikog i blještavog. Istovremeno je djelovao poput karikature i spomenika palim borcima. Kada joj je pristupio nakon mise, kucnuo petama i naklonio se, bila se sva zacrvenjela. Majka ju je bila jače stisnula ispod ruke i šapnula: "Hrabro, kćeri. Heroj je to." Nije se mogla sjetiti trenutka kada je heroj postao tiranin. *** Škola je nalikovala vojnoj utvrdi. Učenici devetoga razreda, goli do pasa, vježbali su sa školskim varijantama Višenamijenske Hrvatske Strojnice na igralištu ograđenom žicom. Patrola pravednika u crnim borbenim odijelima šetala je s vanjske strane ograde.Čim su ga primijetili, laganim korakom su mu krenuli ususret. – Gdje će te, veterane Glonek? – robotski glas. Znao je da su se s unutarnje strane crnog vizira ispisali svi podaci o njemu sgenetskim stablom kao prvom informacijom. – Na sastanak s ravnateljem temeljne škole Ivana Krstitelja Agatića. – Ne bi li sada trebali biti na poslu? Ogledao se zakrivljeno u tamnom viziru. Ostatak borbenog odijela bio je bez sjaja. – Uzeo sam slobodan dan. Imam važan sastanak s ravnateljem. – Što može biti toliko važno da građanin napusti svoje radno mjesto? – Radi se o zdravlju moga sina. Kacige su ga promatrale trenutak, dva. – U redu je. Produžite svojim putem, veterane Glonek – zapovjednik dotakne oklopljenim prstima kacigu iznad vizira. Veteran mu otpozdravi, a ostatak patrole blago kimne glavama. *** – Zahvaljujem što ste me primili, ravnatelju. – Ništa, ništa... Za hrvatske veterane uvijek imamo vremena. Kako vam mogu pomoći? – Moj sin... – Zvonimir. – Da, Zvonimir Glonek – informacije su bile na izvol'te ako si imao pristup. Znao je da upravitelj nikada nije čuo za njegova sina. Jedino se pitao dobiva li informacije preko prozirne slušalice direktno u uho ili ih čita na ekranu ispred sebe. Zapamtio ih sigurno nije. – Lijepo ime Zvonimir – ravnatelj mljacne. – Što s njim? Vidim da ima izvrsne ocjene i da se dolično ponaša. – On je sada u petom razredu... Ravnatelj ga je bezizražajno gledao. Veteran skrene pogled. – Znate, moj stariji sin... – Kristijan. – Da. Kristijan... Također je išao u ovu školu... Znate da svake godine u petom razredu sporadično izbije epidemija... Ravnatelj cokne jezikom: – Ne znam o čemu govorite, veterane Glonek. Gnječio je vojnu kapu golemim prstima. – Glonek je slovačko prezime, zar ne?Veteran je šutio. Ravnatelj spoji prste ispred lica. – Slovaci, je l' tako? – Moj djed je bio Slovak. Otac je odrastao u Hrvatskoj, a majka mi je bila Hrvatica... – Slovaci. – Ja sam veteran i dragovoljac Zadnjega rata. – Vidim po vašim odličjima. Nema potrebe da to naglašavate. S druge pak strane, Vaše podrijetlo i nije baš najvidljivije. Izgleda mi kao da Vas s vremena na vrijeme treba podsjetiti gdje spadate. Mislim da bi, veterane i dragovoljče Glonek, bilo najbolje da sada pođete kući. Sigurno ste skupo platili slobodan dan koji ste dobili u tvornici. Provedite ga kvalitetno sa svojom obitelji. Nemojte ga trošiti na razbijanje glave suludim idejama o nekakvim nepostojećim epidemijama. – Molim vas, nemojte dopustiti da se Zvonimiru što dogodi... Molim Vas, nemojte da i on oboli. Stariji sin mi je... – Slušajte veterane Glonek, uvjeravam Vas da u našoj školi nema nikakvih bolesti i da su sva djeca posve zdrava. No, čak i da postoji nekakva bolest i ako ju je, kako kažete, dobio Vaš stariji sin i prebolio, onda nemate razloga za strah jer vjerujem da će je isto tako preboljeti i mlađi – ravnatelju se obraz trzne u začetak osmjeha. Oči su bile ledene. – MOLIM VAS! Ravnatelj ustukne pred uzvikom, a zatim ustane: – Sad ću vas zamoliti da napustite moj ured. Drugi sastanak samo što nije. Veteran ga je gledao odozdo i pitao se je li on za ovo dao pola metra crijeva i bubreg. Ljutnja navre i on se uspravi, natakne kapu, stane u stav mirno, lupi petama i salutira. Zatim kimne glavom i odmaršira kroz vrata bez riječi. Želio je da je svaki udarac potkovanim potplatom niz prazan školski hodnik čavao u ravnateljevu lijesu.*** – Oni se uvijek tuku. Nemogući su ti blizanci. Strahujem da će s njima biti problema kada poodrastu – komentirao je odgojitelj Potiha. – Problema? Takvi će propasti prije punoljeća – frknuo je prijezirno odgojitelj Nikolac. - Njih ne bih ni kaznio. Odgojitelj Potiha svrne obrvu prema bratu Angelusu koji nije pokazao da je registirao značenje. Bio je posvećen bliznacima. – Ne razumijem zašto su navijek tako nasilni – blagorječio je brat Angelus. – To je ta pjegava riđa sorta. Korov u našem genetskom polju – objasnio je odgojitelj Nikolac. – Korov koji bi trebalo oplijeviti. Izgledalo je da brat Angelus ni to nije čuo. Ili barem nije reagirao. Pozove dječake. Jedan je imao crnu nabubrenu usnu, a drugi čvorugu na čelu. Čučne pred njih kad su prišli: – Recite mi, zašto se vi stalno tučete s ostalim učenicima? – Zato jer su ološ – javi se odgojitelj Nikolac preko ramena brata Angelusa. Angelus se zagleda u njihove bistre zelene oči. – Onda? Hoćete li odgovoriti na moj upit? Šutjeli su ne skrećući pogled, a onda onaj sa zdravom usnom odgovori: – Nas nitko neće dirati. – Tvrdoglava marva – zaključi odgojitelj Nikolac gledajući s dosadom niz hodnik. – Tko vas hoće dirati? – Svi. – Zašto? – Zato jer smo drugačiji. – U redu, učenici. Možete ići – brat Angelus ih otpusti. – Ne vidim zla u njima – zaključi brat Angelus ustajući. Odgojitelj Nikolac se na to glasno nasmije pa upita: – A u meni? Brat Angelus pogleda u njegove svijetlosmeđe oči i ne odgovori. *** Stajali su naslonjeni na metalnu ogradu i pušili bijele smotuljke između dviju ophodnji patrole. – Dolaziš večeras? – Ne znam. Imam dogovor. Ako otpadne, budem došao. Nagnuo se prema sugovorniku i progovorio ispod glasa: – Aleks se uspio probiti. Iznenađeno je odmaknuo glavu: – Nemoj srat! – Gledaj da taj tvoj dogovor otpadne jer večeras idemo van. Gledao ga je raširenih očiju. – Ozbiljno? – Najozbiljnije. Ne bih te lagao oko ovoga. – Jebote, nisam vjerovao da ćemo to ikada uspjeti. Ovo je jebeno ludo! Niz ulicu je dolazio dječak s rukama u džepovima. – Evo ti buraza – pokazao je glavom. Odmakne se od ograde i stane na put. Kada se dječak približio, čučne i raširi ruke u zagrljaj. Dječak se nasmiješi i uđe u utočište. Miris cigaretnog dima mu je napao nosnice, ali ga nije smetao. Veliki brat. – Slušaj, braco! – odmakne ga i primi za dječačka ramena koja su se već širila u mladenačka. – Ne daj da te itko dira! Jesi li čuo? Ako te itko bude dirao, reci mi i ja ću ga ubiti. Nitko te ne smije dirati! Razumiješ? Nitko! Zvonimir je šutio i gledao u pod. Protrese ga: – Dirati. Razumiješ? Kimne glavom. Stariji brat se nasmiješi. – Tako treba! – pusti ga, ustane se i raskuštra mu kosu. – Ne boj se! Ja pazim na tebe. Samo mi javi i ja odmah dolazim. Ajd' briši sad! Zvonko otrči niz ulicu. – Kako ga misliš zaštiti? – upita Šimun. – Kako god bude trebalo. Šimun otpuhne gusti dim i pogleda prijatelja: – Previše si mi zabrinut u zadnje vrijeme, prijatelju. O čemu se radi? Gledao je za bratom. – Zvonko je krenuo u peti razred. Znaš kakvo je to doba... – O tome je bolje ne misliti. A što kažeš na to da si nađeš neku iz Sestrinstva? Čuo sam da se one troše k'o blesave prije nego preuzmu celibat. Čuo sam da se može čak uzeti i više od jedne istovremeno.Kristijan stisne usne gledajući u pod pa onda pogleda prijatelja. U očima mu je sijala tuga. – Nisam zainteresiran, prijatelju. Nažalost nisam, jebeno, zainteresiran... Šime ga pažljivo pogleda. – Žao mi je, prijatelju – odbaci opušak. Protisnuo je kroz grudu u grlu: – Zato i moram zaštiti brata. Kako god znam i umijem. *** – Odgojitelju Potiha, imate li časak vremena? Odgojitelj Potiha ustukne kada se prilika u skromnom habitu odvojila od zida iza niza jednoobraznih dječjih uniformi. Rijetki redovnici iz mističnih kršćanskih redova koji su dolazili k njima na izobrazbu izazivali su nelagodu u odgojitelju Potihi. Činilo mu se kao da imaju neke natprirodne moći, a on je mrzio sve što se nije moglo izračunati. – Da, naravno, brate Angelus. Izvolite u moj kabinet. Otključa i pusti redovnika prvog. – Sjednite – pokazao je na debelu fotelju pored niskog staklenog stolića. Odgojitelj je skinuo svoju predavačku halju i objesio je na drvenu vješalicu. Fotelja zastenje pod bratom Angelusom. – Mogu li Vas čime ponuditi? – Ne, hvala. Ne želim vas zadržavati nakon završetka vaše službe. Odgojitelj se kurtoazno nasmiješio i blago naklonio glavom. – Kako vam mogu biti od koristi u vašem šegrtovanju? – Danas na hodniku tijekom velikog počinka, odgojitelj Nikolac je spomenuo dvije stvari koje su pobudile moju znatiželju, a s obzirom da ste bili prisutni, možda biste mi mogli razjasniti. Odgojitelj Potiha samo kimne glavom. – Odgojitelj Nikolac je spomenuo kažnjavanje i plijevljenje. Možete li mi to pojasniti. – Što vas točno zanima, brate Angeluse? – O kakvom kažnjavanju se radi? – Raznom. Svakom koje ima svrhu. – Koju svrhu? – Da Lijepa Naša ostane i dalje lijepa i naša. – Na što je točno odgojitelj Nikolac mislio kada je spomenuo kažnjavanje? – To ćete, brate Angeluse, morati pitati odgojitelja Nikolca. – Kažnjavate li i vi učenike poput odgojitelja Nikolca? – Ne. Moja dužnost je druge vrste. – Što znači plijevljenje? – To znači da moramo stalno raditi na genetskom usavršavanju našeg naroda. Sve genetske kombinacije koje nisu hrvatske, štete našoj savršenosti. Stoga su škole ustrojene podjelom na čiste i nečiste. Čekamo da se usavršavanje dogodi kroz vrijeme vršeći nenasilnu selekciju kroz obrazovanje, ali neki ljudi misle da bi stvari trebali ubrzati eliminacijom nepoželjnih kombinacija iz našeg genetskog polja. Većina pak smatra da i nečisti imaju svoju funkciju i da mogu biti korisni. Brat Angelus zastane misleći pa onda upita: – Nismo li svi Božja djeca? – Mi se ovdje, brate Angeluse, ne bavimo filozofijom, nego katekizmom. Vidim da ste zbunjeni. Dozvolite mi da vam dam par primjera. Sjećate se blizanaca? Oni su tvrdoglavi, odlučni, snažni. Nema niti jedne kazne koja bi ih slomila. Kazne ih samo očvrsnu. Takve poput njih odabiremo da budu vojnici, čuvari, pravednici. S druge strane, one koji su emocionalni, labilni, mislioci, sanjari, njih se oblikuje da budu naša poluga moći. – Kako ih se oblikuje? – Raznim metodama upotrebe moći. Bitno je da ih se slomi, da postanu ovisni, nesigurni i submisivni. Ta osjetljiva djeca su naša budućnost. Ako ih ne oblikujemo po našim željama, doći će nam glave. – Teško mi je povjerovati u sve ovo što ste mi do sada rekli, odgojitelju Potiha. – Ima puno toga što ne znate, brate Angeluse. Ne piše sve u Nauku. Budete li i dalje ustrajali u svojoj odluci da postanete odgojitelj, bojim se da ćete i ta nova znanja morati savladati. I primjenjivati, dakako. – Sve ovo što ste sada rekli, odgojitelju Potiha, nikako nije u skladu s Naukom. – Nauk je jedno, brate Angeluse, a život je nešto sasma drugo. *** Brat Angelus se nije mogao primiriti. Molitva nije pomogla, sjedenje u tišini samo je sve pogoršalo. Šetao je s jednog kraja svoje skromne sobe na drugi stalno se vraćajući na razgovor koji je vodio s odogojiteljem Potihom. Na kraju zaključi kako to što mu je odgojitelj Potiha rekao nikako nije moguće. Vjerojatno je to neka iskrivljena odgojiteljeva interpretacija onoga što je odgojitelj Nikolac rekao. Doduše, moguće je da su neki od odgojitelja malo zastranili u odgajanju, ali to sigurno njihovi nadređeni ne znaju. Stoga odluči sve što je čuo podijeliti s ravnateljem i završiti više jednom s time. Ravnatelj će sigurno uvesti reda i u njegovu psihu i u školu. Ustanova je bila tiha i mračna. Zimski dan bio je kratak pred Božić koji se šarenio iza ugla. Radile su još samo čistačice i domar koji je živio sa svojom obitelji na drugom kraju ustanove. Otvorio je vrata sekretaričine sobe i ugledao ispod ravnateljevih vrata traku svjetla. Glasovi su dopirali iz ravnateljeva ureda. Razmisli kratko je li pristojno smetati pa odluči da će, ako ništa drugo, barem dogovoriti sastanak. Prije negoli je pokucao na vrata, začuje ravnateljev glas: – Što nudiš, mladiću? – Sebe. – Što misliš, da si ti toliko vrijedan? – čuo je podsmijeh odgojitelja Nikolca. – Osim toga, tebe već imamo. – Nemate! – Istina, dugo te nije bilo, ali sad si se vratio – brat Angelus nije mogao vidjeti izraz odgojiteljeva lica, ali je bio siguran da se smješkao. – Ostavite mog brata na miru. – Vidjet ćemo, mladiću... To ćemo još vidjeti – ravnatelj i odgojitelj se nasmiju uglas. – A dok gledamo, ti počni s ravnateljem. Angelus začuje šuškanje, ustajanje, otkopčavanje kaiša i mljaskanje. – Kažeš da si došao ovdje zbog brata, a? – govorio je odgojitelj Nikolac produbljenim glasom. – Nisi ti ovdje došao zbog brata, pederčiću mali. Došao si ti ovdje zbog sebe. Zbog toga što voliš da ga dobiješ dok dudlaš. Zato si ti došao. Zato! Brat Angelus nije mogao vjerovati. "Sigurno mi se učinilo", pomisli. "Nisam dobro čuo." Poželi okrenuti bravu i ući unutra. Razriješiti maglu u glavi, ali onda začuje napinjanje, uzdahe, stenjanje i ječanje. – Tako, mali! Tako!!! To se traži! Uzdasi i mumljanje postanu sve glasniji. – GUTAJ, GUTAJ! – vikao je odgojitelj Nikolac dok je ravnatelj muklo uzdisao, a mladić teško stenjao punih usta. Brat Angelus više nije bio siguran želi li ući unutra. Ruke su mu drhtale. Srce udaralo. Čelo znojilo. Bolni krik mladića ga uprisutni. – GUTAJ, MALI! Tko ti je rekao da dižeš glavu? TKO? Brat Angelus se u užasu odmakne od vrata paklenih i teturajući ošamućeno vrati u svoju skromnu odaju. *** – Ej! Uspjeli smo! Jebeno smo uspjeli! Šime ga pljesne po ramenima. – Aleks je uzeo školski dodirnik kući i probio mu zaštitu. Povezali smo se preko sklepanog prijemnika na Svemrežu. Šteta što nisi bio s nama. Znaš kako je to ludo? Pričali smo s nekim duhom iz Nove Rijeke koji surfa UnderNetom. To si trebao vidjeti i čuti.Prijatelju, izvan ove naše države postoji cijeli svijet! Ludi svijet! Otkačeni svijet! Svijet slobode! Kristijan je skromno dijelio oduševljenje. – Ne izgledaš dobro. Osmjehne se. – Nema veze. Malo me bole crijeva, ali će proći. Sve je okej. Šimun osjeti tugu i težinu. – Slušaj, ovi iz Nove Rijeke imaju isturenu vojnu postaju u Delnicama, a i prijelaz nije daleko od postaje. Znam da naši čuvaju granicu poput utvrde, ali kaže duh da se uopće nije teško probiti. Kaže da mu se čini kao da naše patrole puštaju ekipu da bježi. Što kažeš na to? Zamisli da opalimo pedalu odovuda? Kristijan se zamisli pa nasmiješi: – Da. To bi bilo baš ludo, ali ja ne mogu. Moram ostati ovdje. Šime ga promotri: – Zbog brata? Pogledaju se. Šime vidje ljubav i bol odjednom. – Da – odgovori Kristijan. Šime prebaci svoju ruku preko Kristijanovih ramena i stisne ga za mišicu: – Ako možemo kako pomoći, reci. Znaš da možeš računati na nas. – Znam. – Dobro. Idem sad prije nego prođe patrola. – Ja ću pričekati Zvonka. Šimun mu stisne ruku i ode niz ulicu. Malena glava prekrivena pletenom kapom rasla je iz uzbrdice. Kristijan se nasmiješi usprkos bolnom završetku probavnog trakta. – Ne brini se, braco – dodao je tiho za sebe. – Tvoj brat te čuva. *** Vadila je rublje iz mašine kada joj na pod ispadne poveći grumen zapetljanog veša. Rasplićući ga učini joj se da se neki komad robe nije dobro oprao. Rastegne bijelu tkaninu i shvati da su to Zvonkove gaćice. Pomisli kako se mali opet nije dobro obrisao u školi poslije velike nužde i da će sada to morati namočiti pa ponovo oprati kad primijeti da boja neodgovara. – Ne! – vrisne u mislima. – Dragi Bože, samo to ne! Samo to ne! Raširila je gaćice i pogledala bolje pod blijedim svjetlom štedne žarulje. Onda ih stade na suho trljati. Trljala je i trljala i trljala, ali blijedocrvene fleke nisu nestajale. – Ne, ne, ne...Suze su joj kapale po prstima, no ona je i dalje žustro trljala tkaninu o tkaninu grebala izgriženim noktima po rozom izdajničkom otisku, četkala plastičnom četkom. Krv se nije dala. Nije išla ni s kakvim sredstvom pa ni s njenim toplim suzama.Ljutito je ušla u kuhinju i bacila gaćice na stol. Usne su joj drhtale. – Skloni to dok Kristijan nije vidio – mračno reče otac.Stajala je boreći se s porivom da ga izudara malenim šakama. Kao da je i sam primijetio njen bijes, progovori mirno: – Razgovarao sam s ravnateljem. Pozvao se na prvi članak Ustava. Stavio me na mjesto. Pričekao je da joj te riječi sjednu, da ih shvati, da se i ona stavi na mjesto. – Možemo samo trpiti i patiti, ženo moja. Trpiti i patiti. Majka jaukne i zaplače. *** Upalio je holoprojektor i pred njim se iscrtala savršena trodimenzionalna replika glave oca Linića. Naklonio se blago. Otac kimne sijedom glavom. – Strašne me muke more, oče. – Reci, sine moj dobri. – Svjedočio sam razgovoru, onda sam ga potvrdio istinitim, pa sam poslije i nehotično čuo, a onda i na svoje oči posvjedočio. Sotona je zaposjeo neke naše najodličnije. Oni manipuliraju tjelesnom požudom i užitkom kod dječaka na pragu ulaska u mladenaštvo kako bi im slomili volju i učinili ih poslušnicima. Tvrde da to rade za opstanak Lijepe Naše. – Jesi li siguran u to što govoriš? – Jesam, oče, i ne razumijem kako je to moguće. Svi su odgojitelji učili Nauk i završili ga. Drugačije ne bi mogli biti odgojitelji. Otac Linić pošuti pa reče: – Sotona se gnijezdi tamo gdje ga najmanje očekujemo, gdje ne gledamo, gdje najmanje pazimo. Brat Angelus se zamisli kratko, ali ne ode daleko u mislima: – Oče, riječ je o dva brata, starijem koji je prošao muku i mlađem kojem to isto prijeti. Stariji se ponudio kao žrtva da spasi mlađeg i bio uzet, ali Sotona ne ispoštova dogovor. Vidio sam, oče, da se mlađi promijenio. Bojim se za njega jer još je premlad da bi razumio. Što mi je činiti? – A što bi činio? – Spasio dječaka, kaznio Sotonu. Ali da to učinim osudio bih sebe na propast. Bio bih izbačen iz reda i otjeran u radni kamp. Slika oca Linića zatitra poput plamena svijeće. Otac udahne i izdahne. – Dobri moj sine Angeluse, ne mari za ono što je od čovjeka već mari za ono što je od Boga. Znaj da ne postoje Sotona i Krist izvan nas samih i znaj da te jedino djelo može iskupiti, a da je ne činiti veći grijeh nego u činjenju pogriješiti. Spasiti druge i istjerati Sotonu možeš jedino ako živiš po Kristu. Idi sad i služi kako znaš da je u tvome srcu ispravno. Gospod bio s tobom! *** – Koji ti je kurac bio danas u školi da mi prilaziš i šapćeš na uho?! Šta hoćeš da nas pohapse?! Znaš da sve snimaju! Sada smo najebali, jebote! Samo čekam kada će mi pravednici pokucati na vrata! – Šimun se osvrtao kao da će crne postrojbe svaki tren iskočiti iza ugla. Kristijan je bio odlučan i mrk: – Povežite me s tim duhom iz Nove Rijeke. Hoću van. Odmah! Nemam više vremena. – Šta ti je sad? – Gotovo je, prijatelju. Za koji dan će sve završiti. Šimun ga je gledao brzo prebacujući pogled s jednog njegovog oka na drugo. – O čemu pričaš? – Nema veze. Samo me spojite s duhom. – Ne znam, čovječe... Nakon što si mi danas prišao u školi, mislim da ćemo se morati malo primiriti. – Rekao si da mogu računati na vas. Da ćete mi pomoći – povisio je glas. Šimun pogleda negdje sa strane pa u pod. – Jesam... – Onda? – Kristijan ga stjera u kut. – Neka ti bude – odgovorio je poslije kraće stanke. – Ali samo da znaš da bi mogli gadno svi najebati zbog ovoga... – Pobjegnite i vi. Moji svi idu. Šimun kao da nije vjerovao da će ikad zaista krenuti prema granici. Da će zaista uspjeti otići. Osjeti uzbuđenje. – Ne znam, čovječe... Ovo je malo prebrzo došlo. – Kako hoćete. Maknimo se, patrola samo što nije. – Nećeš čekati buraza? – Zvonko danas neće doći. *** – Bože moj – brat Angelus je klečao na jednom koljenu. – Daj snage slugi Tvome da ispuni volju Tvoju, da ne skrene s puta Tvoga, da ne ogluši i ne oslijepi! Da uvijek vidi i čuje potrebite i da nikada ne zaboravi da služeći njima, služi Tebi. Spusti glavu i zbrza molitvu, a onda reče jasno i glasno: – Neka bude volja Tvoja, kako na nebu tako i na zemlji. Amen! Brat Angelus se prekriži, poljubi krunicu, odloži je i ustane s koljena te izađe iz svoje izbe. Hodnici su bili mračni. Svi su učenici otišli kućama kao i većina odgojitelja. No, neki su radili prekovremno. Angelus je znao tko i gdje. Stao je pred vrata kabineta odgojitelja Nikolca i osluhnuo. Bilo je kako je i očekivao. Udahne duboko i zazove Isusa iz Hrama. Pusti da Isus siđe u njegovo srce pa otpetlja čvor na svojoj halji, usuče uže u bič i otvori vrata. Ni časa nije časio, priđe u tri hitra koraka razgaćenom odgojitelju Nikolcu i svom ga snagom raspali preko zajapurena i iznenađena lica. Improvizirani se korbač oplete oko proćelave glave, a vrh se uz prasak zaustavi na mesnatom uhu. Odgojitelj krikne. Angelus potegne omotano uže k sebi, a odgojitelj se splete o spuštene hlače i padne. Bič stade pucati. Odgojitelj se uzalud trudio zaštiti rukama. Crvene se linije zaredaju po bijelu tijelu. Odgojitelj je kričao i koprcao se, ali gnjev Božji je pljuštao po njemu i nije bilo mjesta na kojemu bi se od njega sakrio. Pokušao se zavući pod stolić, ali Jahvina ruka prevrnu stol, porazbaca stolice i raspe papire po podu poput vjetrene pijavice. Brat Angelus šibaše nemilosrdno koji god nepokriveni dio tijela bi mu se pokazao: ruke, lice, glava, bedra, listovi, guzovi, spolovilo... Skvičanje polugolog i razgaćenog odgojitelja Nikolca kao da je pojačavalo njegove udarce. Jadnik se, koprcajući i poskakujući kako ga je bič ujedao, na kraju skutrio u kutu kabineta cvileći i jecajući ne usuđujući se pomaknuti niti kada su udarci prestali. Angelus pruži ruku prema dječaku: – Hajde! Dječak ga je gledao. – Odmah! Dječak navuče gaćice i hlače i potrči prema Angelusu koji ga primi za ruku i povede. Gotovo su istrčali iz škole na široki podest. Brzo su otkoračali prema izlazu ne zaustavljajući se. Stali su tek kada su iza sebe ostavili visoku ogradu izlaza sa stražarem u kućici. Angelus provjeri dječaka. Bio je prestrašen i povrijeđen. Drhtao je. – Gotovo je, dječače. Gotovo je s tvojim mukama. Molim samo Boga Svemogućeg da nisam zakasnio. Ne boj se. Sad si siguran. Povešću te domu tvome. Dođi – brat Angelus podigne ruku poput krila. Dječak se približi i nasloni čelo na njegov ravni trbuh. Osjeti miris tamjana i smirivanje disanja kako se adrenalin povlačio. Angelus ga pomiluje po glavi i zagrli zaštitnički. Dječakove ruke prvo su mlitavo visjele, a onda se polako podignu i obujme redovnika oko struka. Redovnik htjede kleknuti pred dječakom, ali ga prekine uzvik iz mraka: – Hej! Ti! Vidio je samo siluetu nepoznata mladića s rukama u džepovima, ali je dječak prepoznao glas svog brata. Sada je znao da je zaista sve u redu. Osjeti sigurnost i zajeca s olakšanjem. – Ovo ti je za sve! – mladić vikne brzo vadeći ruku iz džepa. Brat Angelus nije vidio je li mladić imao nešto u ruci ili nije. Vidio je samo bljesak i u bljesku je nestao. *** – Dragi moji – među čempresima odjekne tvrd glas uvećan razglasom. – Zapala me je časna dužnost da povedem ovu svetu službu i reknem riječ koju o našem tragično stradalom bratu Angelusu. Ja, koji sam mu bio nadglednik i staratelj, koji sam ga poznavao i volio najviše, mogu samo reći iz dubine srca moga da je ovo velika tragedija. Brat Angelus stradao je, kako svi znate, od ruke mladog terorista. Napad na našeg dragog brata Angelusa napad je na same temelje naše Nove Države Hrvatije. Iako su nam srca ispunjena tugom i preplavljena žalošću zbog gubitka mladog života našega redovnika i brata Angelusa, ne klonimo duhom! Jer u ovakvim tragičnim trenucima naša Hrvatija nas najviše treba! Iako je sam počinitelj još iste te tragične noći netragom nestao, njegova zločinačka družba sretno je uhvaćena i upućena na preodgoj. Svaki bogobojazni Hrvat sramio bi se i od same pomisli što su planirali i činili ti mladi ljudi zavedeni ulaskom u Sotoninu Svemrežu. Da, dragi moji, oni su koristeći državnu imovinu i svoje bogom dano znanje, upali bezglavo u Svemrežu zaobilazeći sve zaštite koje smo za njih postavili. Vidjeli su čari Sotonine Svemreže i u njih povjerovali. Nadajmo se da će preodgoj za njih biti djelotvoran i da njihove duše nisu zauvijek izgubljene. Spomenimo se da je i obitelj koja je u svojim njedrima gajila i štitila zlog terorista, spravljena u radni logor Kampor da svoju pokoru odradi na korist Lijepe Naše i svih pravovjernih. Nije zgorega ni prisjetiti se da se radi o obitelji Glonek koja je nesretno podlegla svojoj genetskoj nečisti što je samo još jedan dokaz da moramo ustrajati u našim naporima da se hrvatsko genetsko polje čim manje zagađuje. Stoga se u ovom trenutku tuge, prisjetimo naših najvećih vrijednosti zbog kojih je i naš dragi brat Angelus nesebično položio život. Nova Država Hrvatija, Sveta Majka Crkva i Čista Hrvatska Obitelj. Pomolimo se sjedinjeni u Stvoritelju našemu na vijeke vjekova. – Oče naš koji jesi... – zamrmori gomila. Odgojitelj s crvenom debelom masnicom preko lica zaključi: – U ime Oca i Sina i Duha Svetoga, amen. Zapisano u NDH, Anno Domini 2033. Kategorija:Proza Kategorija:Djela